Miraculous and Darkness
by mesias619
Summary: A veces, la obscuridad llega a ser aliada del bien, y eso lo sabrán Ladybug y Chat Noir al cruzar caminos con The Crow
1. Chapter 1

Gracias a una amiga que me mencionó la serie (cofcofFernandaWarriorPrincesscofcod) y me provocó la curiosidad, sumado a mi gusto por la serie y película del personaje de Erick Draven, surgió este crossover, espero les guste

* * *

Oscuridad, era todo lo que podía percibir, una obscuridad tan profunda que a cualquiera le calaria los huesos, una obscuridad tan pesada que no sabias si estabas ciego o no, esa obscuridad iba acompañada del silencio brutal en aquel lugar, tan solo podia escucha mi respiración ¿que era ese lugar tan tenebroso? Era muy simple la respuesta, un ataúd.

Estaba enterrado

Cuando me percaté de donde estaba, la desesperación invadió todo mi ser y golpee la madera de aquel mueble, por lo general esa clase de esfuerzo sería en vano ya que la misma era sellada con clavos

Pero este no fue el caso

Importandome poco el haber logrado habrirla de un golpe, moví aquella tapadera y toneladas de tierra fueron contra mi, de forma rápida y aguantando la respiración fui escalando, resbalandome en un par de ocasiones, hasta que por fin comencé a sentir el viento y gotas de agua cayendo en mi extremidad. Estaba lloviendo

Al salir, todo mi cuerpo me dolía y era cubierto por el lodo, con un solo lugar a donde ir caminé por aquellos lares, llegando a robarle una gabardina obscura del guardia en turno que yacía dormido en su asiento.

Camine un poco, tratando de recordar que fue lo que me hizo terminar ahí, hasta que las luces de la ciudad me hicieron desviar mi atención. París era conocido como la ciudad del amor y a la vez la ciudad de la luz, y eso no lo dijeron solo por que si. Desde mi posición lograba ver la imponente torre iffel iluminando una parte de la misma y eso me tranquilazaba un poco.

Pero fue cuando después de mucho andar y llegar a mi casa, que esa tranquilidad se fue por el desagüe. Miles de imágenes fueron apareciendo en mi mente, todas a la vez, todas lastimandome, todas demostrandome la razón del por qué estaba enterrado tres metros bajo tierra en un ataúd de madera. Una verdad que jamás hubiera querido saber.

En aquellas imágenes estábamos mi familia y yo viendo la televisión en la sala, todos atentos ante la aparición tanto de un especie de supervillano como de dos heroes, una chica de cabello azul oscuro con un traje rojo moteado cual catarina y a su lado un chico rubio con todo su traje de color negro y lo que parecía una cola simulando ser un gato.

Fue en eso que un grupo de sujetos entraron a mi casa, destrozando todo lo que veían, mi padre trato de hacerles frente mas fue inmovilizado al igual que mi madre y mi hermano cuatro años menor que yo. Pedimos clemencia y prometimos no decir nada para que nos dejarán.

Como respuesta, papá fue decapitado

Tanto mi hermanito como yo quedamos shockeados al ver la cabeza de nuestra papá rodando a nosotros, mi hermano corrió a la puerta mas fue alcanzado por una bala que le dio en la cabeza.

Pero que mi madre fuera violada después de ver eso, me hizo estallar

Quise ir, quise llegar a ella y apartar a esos imbéciles, sacarla de ese infierno. Sin embargo, mas temprano que tarde me di cuenta de que fui impulsado hasta la pared para luego caer en seco, el maldito me había disparado en el pecho con una escopeta

"tranquilo niño, muy pronto mandaremos a tu mamacita contigo jajajaja" mis ojos no se cerraron nunca, pero todo se fue poniendo mas oscuro, siendo la imagen de mi mamá violada por esos bastardos el último que vi

No se en que momento rompí el espejo que se encontraba en mi habitación, pero cuando me mire a través de ella, mi rostro había cambiado pues mi piel se había vuelto mas palida al mismo tiempo que algo negruzco apareció tanto en mis labios como en mis párpados, tenia el aspecto de un mimo o un payaso, algo que no entendía y ni trate de entender.

Siendo consumido por la frustración, por la ira de saber que no estoy con ellos, de que esos malditos se salieron con la suya, solté el mas fuerte y desgarrador grito que mis cuerdas vocales me permitieron en ese instante, un grito que de seguro llegó a cada rincón de París, un grito que expresaba todo mi dolor y furia.

Ahora que estoy de vuelta, buscaría a aquellos que me arrebataron todo, los cazaria como los animales que eran, y no iba a descansar hasta que todos estuviesen en el infierno.

¿quien iba a decir que mi primera víctima, sería alguien poseído que luchaba contra los héroes de París?

¿que quien soy? Soy Mark Dacascos

Y soy The Crow


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo un segundo capítulo de esta historia un tanto loca

FernandaWarriorPrincess: jejeje lo siento amiga, y me alegra que te guste

Una cosa, si alguien sabe de las peleas de Ladybug y Chat Noir sería genial que me enviarán algunas, aun no tengo bien definido el desarrollo de las mismas ni de las cosas que arroja el Lucky Charm de Ladybug, solo una que otra cosa

Para entender los poderes del protagonista, ver 'el cuervo: escalera al cielo'

Y sin mas ¡a darle que es mole de olla!

* * *

"vaya, si que estas furioso por que tu esposa te haya dejado" comentó Chat Noir divertido mientras esquivaba los ataques del akumatizado. Tal como era de esperarse, este buscaba los miraculous de Ladybug y el suyo, algo que ya los comenzaba a hartar ¿no podría haber uno akuma que deje por un momento la linea de 'entreguenme sus miraculous'? En un segundo su lady logró arrebatarle el collar donde se alojaba la mariposa negra y arrojarlo a su compañero

"Chat ahora"

Él asintió y concentró su energía en la palma de su garra "¡cataclismo!" en cuanto tocó el collar, este se destruyó dejando libre a la mariposa

"Ya causaste mucho daño pequeño akuma" Ladybug abrió su yo-yo "Yo te libero del mal" la chica lanzó su yo-yo hacia el akumas atrapandolo "te tengo" libera a la mariposa salio del mismo ahora blanca "Vuela alto pequeña mariposa. Mirculous Ladybug" Ladybug lanza su yo-yo y miles de mariposa salieron reparando todo, lo que no se percató fue que una mariposa fue atrapada y devorada por un cuervo que posó en la rama de un árbol

"buen trabajo" dijo la catarina dispuesta a chocar puños con su compañero, pero justo cuando hizo contacto con él...

"¡AGH!" delante de ellos, un chico de aproximadamente su edad de cabellera algo larga y de vestimenta obscura habia atravesado el estómago del hombre con un fierro

"descuida gusano, pronto tus amigos te acompañaran" fue lo que le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

"i-imposible, t-tu-tu estas..."

"¿muerto? Corrección amigo, estaba muerto" de un rápido movimiento, saca el fierro y con la fuerza suficiente, decapitó al hombre "esto fue por mi padre"

Ladybug y Chat Noir miraron con horror como el hombre fue asesinado, y justo después de que lo liberaron del akuma. El extraño volteó a verlos y rio poco "lamento mucho interrumpirlos en esta noche. Disfruten de la velada" dicho esto con una referencia, el chico se dispuso a irse caminando. Debido a su conexión con el ave de plumaje negro, vio a través de el como el felino fue directo a el con su bastón en mano "te sugiero que no lo intentes felino, creeme que hoy estoy de muy mal humor" dijo el sin voltear a verlo cosa que sorprendió a Chat ¿como supo que lo iba a atacar

"¿quien eres?" preguntó Ladybug

"no se acerque mi lady, puede que sea otro akumatizado de Hawk Moth" Chat Noir alzó su brazo en señal de que parara, por ninguno motivo dejaría que su compañera fuese herida

"oh ¿donde estan mis modales? Llamenme The Crow. Y ustedes son..."

"Ladybug y Chat Noir"

"un gusto en conocerlos, pero si me disculpan, tengo que visitar a mas personas" corrió hacia un callejón y aprovechando que era estrecho, usó las paredes para saltar hasta llegar a la azotea, sabía que ese par le estaba dando caza mas no pensaba en ir con ellos. El cuervo que estaba en el árbol ahora seguía la persecución desde el aire, permitiéndole a Crow ver la distancia que lo separaba de La catarina y el gato. Pasó varios minutos de persecución hasta que se detuvo al ver que el próximo edificio estaba muy retirado de su posición, y se giró para ver al dúo llegar

"¡mi lady, debe ser su gabardina, no se lo ha quitado para nada!" expresó Chat Noir señalando la prenda del hombre

"de acuerdo ¡toma esto!" la chica arroja su yo-yo y este se envuelve en el brazo de Crow, él solo ríe de forma arrogante para jalar de la cuerda y atraer a Ladybug de un tirón, logró darle una patada giratoria en el rostro y usando el impulso da un gancho en la boca del estomago del gato quien trato de atacarlo para después arrojarlo contra su compañera "fue entretenido jugar con ustedes, pero es hora de retirarme" alzando sus brazos lado a lado a una altura que no pasaba de la cintura, este se lanzó de espaldas al vacío. Los héroes trataron de detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde, el joven con aspecto de payaso gótico yacía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y un charco de sangre rodeando el cuerpo. En todo este tiempo que ambos llevan siendo héroes, jamás en la vida les había tocado vivir una situación así, ambos estaban tan tramados con ver no uno, dos cadáveres, que cuando llegaron y se recortaron en sus camas, tuvieron pesadillas con aquel sujeto siendo él quien los perseguía

Aun así, ninguno se percató de que el cuerpo del joven comenzaba a moverse, una sonrisa apareció para dar paso a una risa malevola pero a la vez llena de resentimiento. No podía morir, nada lo mataría, era un especie de inmortal, pero eso significaba que no volvería a ver a su familia, ya no estaría con ellos

En cuanto llegó a su casa (que resultaba ser un apartamento que estaba en el séptimo piso de un edificio de diez pisos) dejo la gabardina a un lado y se sentó frente al espejo, grande fue su sorpresa al verse con la piel normal y sin aquellas marcas negras, sin embargo no le importó y solo se dedicó a recordar con gran pesar a sus padres y a su hermano

"el saber que tus seres queridos ya no están contigo siempre suele ser un golpe duro para las personas, pero que ellos hayan sido asesinados es un crimen que no se puede perdonar" escuchó una vos gruesa cerca suyo, mas sólo él se encontraba "puedo sentir tu dolor, tu irá y tristeza de haberlos perdido por aquellas personas, pero puedo darte el poder para acabar no sólo con ellos, si no con cualquier persona que le haga daño a los demás, pero tiene un costo" si bien pudo haberlo interrumpido, dejo que siguiera hablando "lo único que te pido a cambio de tus poderes, es que me traigas los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir" una silueta de una mariposa fue apareciendo de a poco en el rostro del chico a la vez que una mariposa negra avanzaba a él

"olvidalo maldito"

En cuanto dijo aquello, su piel volvió a ser pálida y sus marcas negras aparecieron nuevamente.

En cuanto Hawk Moth escuchó esas palabras, una silueta de fuego de un cuervo se formó alrededor de la ventana que daba a la ciudad "tu crees saber por lo que estoy pasando, crees que con leer mi mente podrás convencerme de hacer lo que se te plazca, pero no viste todo lo que pasó" usando la conexión mental que Hawk Moth creó, transmitió sus memorias al enmascarado a lay vez que vio poco de los suyos, este término de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza por el inmenso dolor, al mismo tiempo estaba comenzaba a tener miedo pues en las últimas imágenes se veía que fue asesinado de un tiro con una escopeta en el pecho, luego de su momento de resurrección, el asesinato y su intento de suicidio "escuchame bien idiota, si vuelves a tratar de controlarme una vez más Hawk Moth, no importa donde te escondas, no importa a donde vayas, te encontrare y te matare igual que al imbécil con el que me encontré" dicho esto, la conexión se rompió y Mark volvió a la normalidad

"Crow... No sabes en lo que te has metido" dijo un Hawk Moth agotado por enfrentar a tal oponente, ahora tenía tres enemigos que destruir y uno era capaz de mancharse de sangre


	3. Chapter 3

**Mark Pvo**

Para la gente de París, el día apenas estaba comenzando. Pero para mi, el día comenzó desde hace tiempo

Había pasado una semana desde que 'milagrosamente' regrese de la muerte, y durante ese tiempo me percaté de ciertas cosas. La primera era que no necesitaba dormir, había tratado con hacer ejercicio, pero perdí la cuenta a partir de 300, no me sentía agotado ni nada por el estilo, una semana sin dormir y no había perdido la cabeza. Dos, deje de alimentarme, mas mi condición física seguía siendo optima. Fue difícil al principio, pero poco a poco me he ido acostumbrando a eso, aunque extrañaba realizar dichas actividades. Y Tres, había pasado un año desde que ocurrió la tragedia, y reviví justo el día que se cumplió el aniversario. Ah si ¿recuerdan la mariposa negra que se acercó a mi? Ni yo se por que, pero en cuanto me tocó se incendió

Durante esa semana aproveché para inscribirme en una escuela usando un dinero que tenían oculto mis padres para pagar otra casa en el campo, sin embargo tuve que hacer uso de ese dinero por que les prometí en vida que terminaría mis estudios. Hoy era mi primer dia de escuela en una clase ya avanzada y siendo sincero, odiaba los primeros días.

 **Fin Pvo**

Mark se vistió con una camisa, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos sport, todo siendo de negro, recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo y salió de su casa rumbo a su nueva escuela: la secundaria Françoise Dupont

Mientras caminaba, fue recordando su primer día de clases en el jardín de niños, no quería soltarse de su madre pues le aterraba el quedarse solo y ellos le dijeron que cuando fuera la hora de la salida, estarían en el portón esperándolo. Ahora cuando tocara la hora de salida no habría nadie quien lo esperara.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó a una chica corriendo en su dirección, terminando ambos en el suelo

"¡perdón disculpame, no quise tirarte al suelo! " la chica se levantó y tendió una mano a Mark, pero este lo rechazó y se levantó

" no te preocupes, no fue nada"

"de verdad disculpame, no quería que esto pasará, pero se me hizo tarde y no me fije por andar a las carreras"

"ya lo creo, y dime ¿a donde se supone que vas?" preguntó en un tono neutral

"a la secundaria Françoise Dupont"

"que coincidencia, yo también voy para haya"

"¿enserio? Entonces vamos que se hizo tarde" no dijo nada, solo asintió y aceleró el paso para llegar a tiempo, cuando entraron al edificio él fue a hablar algunas cosas con el director y de ahí partió a su salón.

"adelante" dijo la maestra al escuchar a alguien tocando la puerta "ah usted debe ser el nuevo alumno, venga por favor" una vez que entro al salón, vio a la chica con la que chocó en la mañana "Jóvenes presten atención, a partir de ahora se nos unirá un nuevo compañero, joven ¿podría presentarse a la clase por favor?

La chica de cabello azul obscuro saludo con la mano mas no le hizo caso. Sin embargo, un recuerdo de lo que pasó en su regreso cruzó por su mente y quedó intrigado

" _así que la tal Ladybug será mi compañera de clases... Y por lo que veo también esta Chat Noir. Al parecer la gente de aquí si que es muy estúpida para no reconocerlos_ " "Me llamo Mark Dacascos, lo demás no es de su incumbencia"

"vaya forma de presentarse. Bien señor Dacasco tome asiento en donde guste" busco entre todo el lugar algún asiento disponible, hasta que lo encontró cerca de una chica rubia que la mayoría del salón detestaba, y ella se percató de la situación

"oh no, este lugar ya esta ocupado"

"señorita Bourgeois, deje que su compañero tome asiento por favor"

"pero no es justo, no quiero que ese esté aquí"

"lo siento mucho por usted, ahora permita que su compañero se siente y no me importa que su padre sea el alcalde de la ciudad, mientras sea mi alumna será igual que los demás"

. " _esto no me lo esperaba, esta escuela debe ser para famosos o algo por el estilo_ " pensó Mark para luego encaminarse a su lugar, sin embargo no pudo evitar ver como los demás susurraban cosas como 'no va a durar mucho' 'va a ser akumatizado'

"no puedo creerlo, esto es tan humillante, se supone que deberia ser MI Adrien el que esté aquí y no un desconocido" llegó a escuchar a Chloe al estar cerca pero no se molestó

"no te preocupes, si tanto te molesta no te hablaré" fue lo que dijo una vez que se sentó

"hmp, mas te vale"

Durante el tiempo de clases, tanto tikki como plagg salieron por un momento de su escondite para ver al nuevo, desde que entró al salón percibieron una energía extraña, una que jamás en su existencia habían percibido, cosa que los inquietaba de sobremanera.

"ahora mencionaré a los integrantes de los equipos para el proyecto de biología, recuerden que este proyecto valdrá el treinta por ciento de su calificación final. Alya Césaire y Nino Lahif" los mencionados se vieron y levantaron su pulgar "Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Adrien Agreste" la mencionada quedó como tomate al saber que haría equipo con la persona que le gustaba "Chloe Bourgeois y Mark Dacascos"

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!" todo el salón tuvo que taparse los oídos ante el grito exagerado de la chica "¡no pienso trabajar con alguien que no sea Adrien y mucho menos con un desconocido!" que mencionaran al nuevo junto con la hija mimada del alcalde los había sorprendido y ya hasta lo daban por muerto (lo cual ya estaba, pero nadie lo sabía) pero lo impactó a todos fue que, en vez de la maestra (que estaba a nada de mandarla a dirección) fue el nuevo quien le habló

"Chloe, tal vez no te conozca, pero lo mas prudente por el momento es que hagamos lo que la maestra nos dice" fue lo que dijo de forma calmada

"creí que no me ibas a molestar"

"es lo que menos quiero, solo quiero aprobar la materia eso es todo"

Resignada, volvió a sentarse y evitó tener contacto visual con Mark, quien solo se concentró en tomar apuntes.

Una vez que llegó la hora del receso, este se dispuso a salir un rato para estar solo, sin embargo no fue así.

"hola" le saludo la chica que lo arroyó en la mañana, quien estaba acompañada por su amiga Alya

"ah, hola. Marinette ¿cierto? ¿que necesitas?"

"solo vine a preguntarte si quieres que te de un recorrido por la escuela para que la conozcas"

cuervo se poso en el barandal. Le sorprendió de que pudo entender al ave cuando este comenzó a 'hablarle'

"gracias por la oferta Marinette, pero en este momento estoy algo ocupado, tal vez en otro momento" creyendo que estaba relacionado con que Chloe le haya pedido sin fin de cosas para algo que no apoyaría, se despidió y siguió hablando con su amiga sobre los artículos para el Ladyblog. De mientras, el fue alejándose poco a poco de la escuela y comenzó a correr para luego llegar a un callejón, sacar su gabardina de la mochila y quitarse la liga de su cabello, en eso su rostro cambio tal como hace una semana y fue directo a donde iban a ocurrir las cosas

* * *

Edité este capítulo por que me faltó agregar uno que otro detallito que no puse por las prisas


	4. Chapter 4

El sonido de las sirenas resonaban en las calles de la ciudad de la luz, montones de patrullas y varias ambulancias iban a toda velocidad a un punto en específico, los reporteros llegaron al lugar de los hechos de forma increíble, las personas se juntaron tratando de ver lo que pasaba, la mayoría solo fue a ver, algunos querían saber si no había nadie en peligro, he incluso un cuervo posó en la ventana del edificio, tan solo por una razón.

Una toma de rehenes, justo en el banco de París

" _vaya que la fiesta se ha puesto interesante_ " entrando por la escotilla del ducto de ventilación, fue avanzando silenciosamente llegando a ver a los secuaces por los pasillos

"¿entonces vamos a dejar ir a esos inútiles como si nada? Pero si son testigos"

"jejeje descuida el jefe ya lo tiene planeado, cuando estemos fuera de este lugar con el dinero en la mano, esto se convertirá en algo mejor que año nuevo y el cuatro de julio juntos"

"¿enserio? Si que piensan en grande" escucharon una tercera voz, siendo Crow detras de uno de ellos, en tan solo segundos ambos quedaron inconscientes dentro de un armario "ahora a conocer a su 'jefe'"

Mientras tanto, Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron donde se encontraban los policías

"oficial ¿que ocurre?" preguntó la chica de traje moteado al que parecía ser el jefe de policía

"gracias a dios están aquí, se que ustedes se encargan de los akumas, pero a habido una toma de rehenes y los que los tienen dentro exigen un helicóptero o los mataran a todos, ya hemos hecho que un negociador hable con ellos pero no funcionó"

"no se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos" fue lo que dijo Chat Noir para luego buscar algún acceso al edificio, siendo el mismo ducto por donde entró Crow "las damas primero"

"que caballeroso"

"para usted siempre mi lady" la nombrada rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su compañero

"mejor entremos y veamos donde están esos rufianes"

En otra parte

"jejeje bola de ineptos, creen que con todos esos policías nos podrán detener" decía para si mismo un hombre que vigilaba el exterior teniendo su metralleta lista por si los uniformados intentaban entrar

"yo tampoco confió mucho en ellos" escuchó una voz extraña y se giró solo para ver a un hombre con aspecto de payaso "pero al menos tratan de ayudar" el hombre trato de dispararle mas este hizo que soltara el arma, esquivó dos puñetazos y con una patada giratoria dejó inconsciente al tirador " _el resto debe estar con los rehenes, debe haber una forma de poder atacar sin poner en peligro la vida de esas personas_ "

"¿quien crees que haya sido el que los dejó asi?" escuchó una voz familiar acercándose y rápidamente se escondió detras de un espacio sobrante

"no tengo ni la menor idea mi lady"

"de cualquier forma, hay que llegar a donde estan los rehenes"

Mark al escuchar edo, sonrió malicioso pues, además de ir por el que está causando todo esto, le daría un 'pequeño' susto a los héroes

"¿donde están esos inútiles? Se supone que solo irían por el dinero" se preguntó el lider de aquel grupo de ladrones sumamente desesperado ya que aquella tarea no debería demorar mas que un minuto y medio máximo "ve a ver que estan haciendo, si notas algo raro, aniquilalo" el subordinado asintió y se encaminó al lugar, pero fue interceptado por Chat Noir quien le dio un golpe con su bastón en el estómago para arrojarlo a otro lado, dejandolo sin aire

"¿tratando de robar un banco? Eso ya es anticuado" dijo Ladybug quedando a lado de su compañero

"mi lady ¿usted haciendo una broma?" fingió estar sorprendido dramatizando de mas

"tengo mis momentos gatito"

"¡¿ustedes aquí?! ¡disparales ahora!" el último subordinado que le quedaba arremetió contra ellos disparando su metralleta. Al ver esto, Ladybug giro su yo-yo a la vez que Chat lo hizo con su bastón, repeliendo la munición y logrando que este lo gastara todo, la chica enredó su yo-yo en las piernas del hombre para luego arrojarlo a su compañero, haciendo que esté viera pajaritos tras un golpe con el bastón

"rindete de una vez" ordenó la chica apuntandolo

"nunca, ni crean que con sus juguetes podrán detenerme" respondió el criminal con la escopeta en mano, los héroes iban a decirle que mejor se rindiera, mas una voz los paralizó del miedo, no lo suficiente para voltear muy lentamente a la dirección de donde se escuchó

"Las horas del pecado se hacen mas claras y seguidas, las olas se vuelven mas duras y pesadas, y las sombras sonríen, obscuras, y salvajes" The Crow fue caminando a pasó lento, seguro y provocando terror en los héroes de París ¿como es que él apareció justo ahí, si vieron como cayó al vacío hace una semana? ¿como es que estaba vivo?

"¿y tu que quieres payaso? Ya se, olvidaste donde esta el circo y no sabes como regresar jajajaja" contestó el líder riendo del joven, mas este reconoció al hombre y una emoción mezclada con la ira amenazaba con hacerlo ir con todo, pero se contuvo para disfrutar cada momento

"la verdad, vine por ti"

"¿tu venir por mi? No me hagas reír"

"hace un año, tu y tus amigos asesinaron a sangre fría a una familia que no lo merecía, mucho menos las formas en que murieron"

"tendrás que aclararme la mente idiota, por que he asesinado a muchos en ese tiempo"

"ese día, tu y otras cuatro personas entraron a la casa de una familia, y sin motivo alguno decapitaron al padre, al menor le dispararon en la cabeza, al mayor le dieron con una escopeta... Y a la madre, la violaron para luego apuñalarla"

"si ya recuerdo, ese día fue glorioso"

"¿por que lo hicieron?"

"una persona nos pagó para hacer el trabajo, no supimos quien era, pero cumplió con su parte"

" _entonces hay mas involucrados_ " el ave llamó su atención y Mark se percató de lo que iba a pasar a lo que, sin perder tiempo, corrió en dirección al dúo (específicamente con Marinette) quienes estaban en shock, para luego quedar de espaldas a ella y recibir el tiro de lleno en el pecho, tal como hace tiempo. En cuanto cayó al suelo ambos héroes fueron con el, comprobando lamentablemente signos vitales inexistentes.

"¡¿como pudo hacerlo?!" grito furioso Chat Noir furioso, aquel chico solo quiso proteger a SU Ladybug

"eso ed lo que les va a pasar si no me dejan hacer mi trabajo" voltea con los rehenes "o puede que alguno de ellos los remplazca" vuelve a ver a la pareja de héroes "de cualquier forma yo saldré ganando y nada ni nadie me va a detener"

"¿estas seguro?" preguntó una voz detrás suyo, cuando giró recibió un gancho a la boca del estomago por parte de Crow

"p-pero si acabo de..."

"¿de que? ¿de matarme?" toma su cabello y hace que lo vea a los ojos "pero si ya lo hiciste, junto con mi familia" el hombre no dijo nada pues reconoció al chico que supuestamente falleció con los demás integrantes, estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera el sentir su pecho arder pudo dejar ese estado, tan solo su visión se oscureció

"ojo por ojo imbécil" fue lo último que le dijo al cuerpo inerte del hombre, tiró la escopeta y vio al par quienes estaban igual o peor "supongo que nos encontraremos muy seguido a partir de ahora, nos vemos en otra ocasión" se despidió y fue por la parte de atrás para luego saltar entre los muros, llegar al techo y correr por las azoteas directo a la secundaria " _diablos se me hace tarde_ "

Después de haber recogido su mochila y guardar su gabardina, se amarró el pelo como lo tenía en la mañana y su rostro volvió a la normalidad, llegando al salón cinco minutos antes

"¿donde rayos estabas?" preguntó Chloe con su típico humor "debiste buscarme para ponernos de acuerdo con lo del proyecto" (traducción: debiste buscarme para dejarte todo el trabajo)

"estaba recorriendo el lugar y se pasó el tiempo"

"pues que no se vuelva a repetir, mira que dejar a la hija del alcalde con todo el trabajo"

"no volvera a pasar" para Chloe, fue extraño no haber notado molestia en su tono de voz, por lo general ya estaría discutiendo con ella, pero no fue así "oh hola ¿por que están tan pálidos? Parece que vieron un fantasma" preguntó Mark al ver a Marinette y a Adrien sumamente alterados, los llamados respondieron que no era nada y fueron a sus lugares " _tendrán que acostumbrarse chicos, por que así será hasta que haya vengado a mi familia_ "

* * *

Y aquí otro capítulo recién salido del horno, espero que les haya gustado

Malu: que bueno que te agrade, y técnicamente es un resucitado, pero tienes razón

FernandaWarriorPrincess: jejeje y lo que falta amiga, este apenas si esta calentando

Dudas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa es bien recibida. Nos vemos


	5. Chapter 5

Una vez que terminaron las clases, Chloe estaba dispuesta a irse cuando fue alcanzada por el nuevo estudiante ya que aún no se organizaron para el trabajo

"Espera Chloe"

"¿y ahora que quieres?"

"necesitaba preguntarte en como nos organizaremos para el proyecto"

"yo que se, preguntale a la maestra"

"ella fue la que me mandó contigo" desesperada por quitarselo de encima, iba a gritarle que no la molestara he irse de una buena vez de ahí, pero el mismo la interrumpió "hey, tal vez a ti no te interesa tu calificación, pero a mi si y necesito quedar bien con... Alguien"

"... Bien, sirve que me desago lo mas rápido posible de ti" entró a la limusina y se recorrió hasta la parte mas alejada "¿no piensas entrar o que?"

"un momento, yo no dije que..."

"no tu escucha, no pienso estar mucho tiempo siendo tu compañera así que quiero terminar lo mas rápido posible con todo esto. Entra antes que decida dejarte aquí" después de escuchar aquello, no le quedó de otra mas que entrar a la limusina, los pocos que lo vieron entrar se persinaron y bajaron la mirada en señal de luto, el nuevo tuvo una muy corta vida en la secundaria

Durante el trayecto ninguno se volteaba a ver o lanzar algún comentario que rompiera ese silencio y eso desesperaba a la rubia " _esto es ridículo, no puedo creer que la maestra me pusiera de compañera con este tonto, y esa panadera no dejó de pasar la oportunidad y hasta debe estar riéndose de mi ¡maldita panadera me las vas a pagar!_ " por lo general, cuando estaba enojada y no puede desquitarse con el responsable, busca a alguien mas quien pague por los platos rotos, y en ese momento Mark era el que mas cerca tenía.

Sin embargo, al momento de verlo, éste se dedicaba a ver a través de la ventana mas no se veía fastidiado o irritado por estar con ella, si no que tenía un semblante triste, por lo que por hoy se aguantó la rabieta

 **Rato después**

"¿enserio aquí vives?" preguntó Mark observando no una casa, si no un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas

"así es, mi papi es el dueño del hotel ¿sorprendido? Es normal que estés así" fue lo que contestó creyendo ser la mejor del mundo "ve al salón principal, hay podras trabajar de forma tranquila mientras yo voy a hacer algunas cosas"

"de acuerdo" Chloe estaba segura que un disco rayado se escuchó en el lugar ¿le acababa de decir 'de acuerdo'?

Lo que en realidad pasaba, era que los recuerdos de la familia de Mark comenzaron a atormentarlo y lo que necesitaba era algo con que distraerse antes de convertirse en Crow y matar al primero que pasara. Antes de llegar al lugar indicado, tuvo que preguntarle a los empleados pues la rubia no fue considerada tan siquiera de decirle donde era, en cuanto llegó sacó lo necesario y empezó a realizar el trabajo

Mientras tanto, Chloe fue directo a su habitación la cual era una suite y se dispuso a estar en las redes sociales, con su celular. Importandole poco el proyecto.

 **En otra parte**

"Marinette ¿estas bien?" le preguntó su pequeña kwami al verla aun temblando, desde que la campana sonó y todos salieron a sus casas, no había parado temblar y mirar a todos lados, como si alguien la siguiera

"no tikki, no lo estoy, acabo de ver dos asesinatos y a ese sujeto quitarse la vida para luego regresar como si nada en una semana. Todo esto me esta asustando y me preocupa que él vaya a hacer algo contra nosotros"

"te comprendo, tampoco entiendo como es que no resultó herido después de eso, lo que aun no entiendo es ¿por que evitó que te dispararan?"

"la pregunta correcta sería ¿por que no trató de quitarme mi miraculous?"

 **En la mansión Agreste**

"simple, él no es un akumatizado" fue lo que respondió Plagg a su portador

"pero eso es imposible, solo con un miraculous o teniendo un akuma muy poderoso podría haber sobrevivido"

"pues ninguno son el caso. Siendo sincero, esto es nuevo para mi, nunca había sentido una energía como esa"

"¿entonces no tiene nada que ver con ustedes ni con los akumas?"

"no, y ya deja de fastidiar con eso ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre!"

"pero si hace veinte minutos que te di un pedazo de camembert"

"exacto, ya pasó mucho tiempo ¡necesito de mi camembert!"

A sabiendas de que su pequeño amigo no lo dejaría en paz, urgó entre su mochila y le dio otro pedazo del queso que tenía guardado, ha este paso si su familia no terminaba en bancarrota por alguna razón de negocios, sería por el dinero malgastado en alimento para un kwami gloton

Aún así, tanro los kwamis como los portadores no se sentían bien con esta persona, que por motivos desconocidos nada podía afectarle, ¿que es lo que quiere? ¿trabaja para Hawk Moth? ¿por que mató a esas personas? Pero sobre todo ¿quien o que era el tal Crow?

* * *

Se que esta es mas corta que las demás (de por sí que todos los capítulos que hago salen así) pero trataré de compensarselos (echenle la culpa a mi trabajo y a la escuela que no me dejan escribir a gusto) en fin

FernandaWarriorPrincesss: jejeje si, pero ni modo se tendrán que aguantar

Anica Prime: que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por echarle un ojo por aquí

Y sin mas, me despido, nos vemos en la próxima


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette: Hola, soy Marinette, de dia, soy una chica normal con una vida normal. Pero hay algo que nadie, y es que tengo un secreto

Mark: sin embargo, en ocasiones esos secretos pueden causar incluso la muerte

Adrien: Algunas personas creen que cuando alguien muere, un cuervo lleva su alma a la tierra de los muertos.

Mark: Pero a veces ocurre algo malo, una terrible pena se va con ella y no puede descansar

Chloe: A veces, solo a veces, el cuervo decide traer su alma de vuelta y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad

Mark: Nunca será así, mi alma nunca descansará hasta haber hecho justicia

* * *

 **Mark pvo**

Otro día, otro intento fallido de hacer algo que ya no puedo.

El día de ayer fue en sí algo particular, fue mi primer día de clases y ya comencé a tener problemas con la hija del alcalde aun sin haberlas provocado, después de eso me encuentro con la segunda persona que estuvo en aquel maldito día, y como cereza en el pastel Ladybug y Chat Noir... No, mis compañeros de clase Marinette y Adriane ya deben estar dándome caza por los asesinatos.

"hola ¿hay alguien?" escucho a alguien al otro lado de la puerta tocando repetidamente "el casero dijo que alguien se encontraba en el departamento, abra por favor" genial, el casero resultó ser un hablador, sin muchos ánimos fui a la puerta a ver quien era el responsable de molestarme

"¿que desea?" preguntó teniendo la puerta entre abierta

"soy el oficial Lombard, quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de un caso ¿puedo pasar?" en cuanto abrí la puerta, enseñó su placa que lo acreditaba como agente

"si claro, adelante" abrí la puerta y note a un hombre alto de tez clara y cabello castaño igual que los ojos vestido de traje cafe. En cuanto lo deje pasar, el inspeccionó con la mirada mi departamento, como si buscará alguna pista o algo del dichoso caso que menciono

"entonces ¿usted vive aquí?"

"si así es ¿hay algún problema?"

"joven, tal vez no lo sepa pero, cuando una vivienda esta en una escena de crimen esta se vuelve inhabitable ya que se corre el riesgo de que las pruebas de algún caso se pierdan" ¡maldita sea! Había olvidado ese detalle por completo "y por lo que veo, usted está viviendo justamente donde ocurrió el asesinato de una familia"

"p-pero si yo he vivido aquí desde hace tiempo"

"el que lo haya hecho o no es lo de menos, incluso si alguien tuviese las escrituras no serviría de nada"

"¿que va a hacer oficial?"

"lo siento mucho, pero voy a pedirle que desaloje este lugar" ok, ya lo veía venir, pero aun así no quería

"¡oficial eso no es justo!"

"lo siento joven, pero lo que usted hace es un delito grave. Mire me estoy arriesgando con hacer esto ya que se supone debo arrestarlo, pero le daré veinticuatro horas para que pueda dejar este lugar, es todo lo que puedo hacer. Lo siento" ¿lo siente? ¡¿lo siente?! ¡el no iba ser el que se quedara sin hogar! "espero que pueda entender lo delicado que es esta situación señor..."

"Mark Dacascos" ni me fije que le había dicho mi nombre, pero él me miró de forma extraña

"¿su nombre es... Mark Dacadcos?"

"si ¿y que?"

"... No, por nada. Que tenga un buen día" sin más que decir o hacer, se retiró, y que bueno por que ya tenía planeado desaparecerlo

Llegue a la escuela una hora antes de que comenzaran las clases, el salón se encontraba vacío por lo que solo me senté en mi lugar correspondiente. Necesitaba pensar en alguna forma de rescatar mi hogar ya que además de la foto, eso era todo lo que me quedaba de ellos. Pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de alguien con el poder suficiente para evitar el desalojo, alguien que tenga cierto control sobre la autoridad, alguien que tenga conocimientos de las leyes y como usarlas a su favor, alguien como... El alcalde de Paris.

Y se con quien puedo llegar a él

"¡Adriboo!" hablando de la reina de Roma

"hola Chloe"

"oye ¿por que en vez de sentarte aquí con el chico de los audífonos, te vienes a sentar conmigo? Apuesto a que seríamos una gran pareja ¿no crees?" ok, eso de 'pareja' tuvo un doble sentido para mi

"lo siento Chloe pero, estoy bien en mi lugar. Además, creo que tu compañero ya estaba aquí desde antes" no lo demostré, pero internamente me estabs riendo de lo que había dicho. Puede que el chico sea un despistado de primera, sin embargo indirectamente rechazó a la hija del alcalde

"¿quien? ¿él? No te preocupes por ese perdedor, hay muchos mas lugares de donde escoger, lo va a entender"

"Chloe no digas esas cosas, el es una persona como todos los demás" huy si supieras lo equivocado que estas "ten mas consideración por favor, además no te a hecho nada malo"

"hmp pues para mi me es molesto"

"hay Chloe"

Pasó un rato en el que poco a poco iban llegando los demás alumnos, el salón iba llenándose y la tranquilidad del silencio que hubo fue sustituido por el sonido de las pláticas de todos ellos. Lo que me extrañó fue que cuando llegó la maestra, cierta chica que trata de llevarme ante la justicia se escabulló hasta su lugar con Alya " _¿y esta es la superheroina de París? Por lo menos Adrien si acostumbra a llegar puntual_ "

Durante el transcurso de la clase, la maestra nos había pedido resolver algunos problemas de álgebra que dejó en el pizarrón, por lo que a sabiendas de que lo mas probable era que dijera que no, le llamé la atención "Chloe"

"¿que es lo que quieres?" vaya forma de contestarme

"escucha, se que no nos conocemos, y que tu por alguna razón no te agrado en lo mas mínimo. Pero necesito la ayuda de tu padre"

"dos cosas ¿de que clase de ayuda hablas? Y ¿que gano yo al hacerlo?" bueno, no era lo que esperaba, pero era un inicio

"tengo un problema con respecto a mi casa, pensé que tu padre podría hacer algo al respecto, y con lo segundo... ¿que quieres a cambio?"

"bien, si quieres que lo considere, tendrás que convencer a mi Adrien que se siente donde estas tu, y luego..."

"no creo que sea buena idea, aunque quiera, la maestra ya me asignó aquí"

"ok, entonces despidete de tu casa"

Esas simples palabras más el modo que lo dijo fue mas que suficiente para hacerme enojar, sin embargo (y afortunadamente) no tuve tiempo de responder pues algo rompióla ventana y causó pánico entre mis compañeros, sobretodo en Chloe que gritó mas de lo necesario cerca mio. En cuanto iba a ir que pasaba, note que Adrien esperó un poco más para luego marcharse, sonreí al saber lo que planeaba hacer y lo seguí sin que se percatara, llegando a ocultarse en un salón que ya había sido desalojado y yo estando detras de la mesa

"¡oye! Estaba disfrutando de mi Camembert!" ¿un mini gato volador? Pff ahora si lo vi todo

"no hay tiempo Plagg, hay otro akuma atacando y necesito estar ahí pronto"

"¿lo dices para salvarlos o para estar con Ladybug?" vaya vaya, así que el niño rico esta enamorado de la panadera, esto ya suena a telenovela "no creo que sea buena idea que sigas con esto, además ni tu ni ella saben quien es su compañero de pelea"

"lo se, pero es que ella sigue renuente con que saber quién es el otro sería peligroso, aún así estoy decidido a convencerla de que puede confiar en mi y que nada malo pasará"

"y mientras sigues hablando de ella, un akuma esta afuera haciendo estragos"

" ¡oh rayos! ¡es tu culpa por entretenerme! Ya no importa ¡Plagg transformame!" cuando dijo eso, el animalito fue absorbido por el anillo del chico y una luz de color verde iluminó el salón unos segundos para dar paso a la aparición de Chat Noir, y sin perder el tiempo salió por la ventana para salvar el día. Mientras yo me quedé con un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza. Yo era un parisino, pero me queda claro algo, oficialmente todos, incluyendo a sus héroes, son unos reverendos idiotas ¡¿como es que ese par no sabe quién es el otro?! ¡si a leguas se notaba! Saque mi gabardina de la mochila, me quite la liga del cabello y me 'transforme' para buscar al responsa de todo el alboroto

El nuevo enemigo de la ciudad era una chica cuya habilidad era usar la electricidad y que iba en dirección al centro de la ciudad, algo que cierto dúo ya sabía y ya la estaban siguiendo. Por mi parte no podía llegar a tiempo saltando de un edificio en otro, tenía que buscar la forma de llegar mas rápido si quería usar a la chica como medio para desahogarme, y esa forma apareció con un ladrón ocultandose de la policía en un callejón con lo que parecía su vehículo (foto de la moto www . fotoswiki foto / motos - harley - davidson - jpg)

"jejeje esos imbéciles jamás me atraparan, no mientras este aquí"

"que lastima" el sujeto se volteo y mi sonrisa era una entre traviesa y malévola "por que yo te encontré"

Momentos después, iba conduciendo la moto del tarado que deje inconsciente y con una nota 'yo me quedo con la moto, ustedes con el imbécil'

 **Fin Pvo**

"¡entreguenme sus miraculous o lo pagaran!" exigió elektra elevándose al cielo con ayuda de la electricidad, tanto Ladybug como su compañero esquivan los rayos que iban directo a ellos con dificultad

"¿alguna idea de donde este el akuma mi lady?"

"deve estar en el bolsillo de su bata, gatito entretenla mientras yo veo que hacemos para quitar el akuma"

"a la orden" dicho esto, avanzó rápidamente y llamó su atención para evitar que atrapara a otra persona en un campo magnético "hey chispita, a que no puedes atrapar a este gato" la villana gruñó furiosa y concentró sus ataques en el escurridizo héroe, aunque estuvo a punto de chocar con un cuervo que pasaba por ahí mas su agilidad fue suficiente para esqyivarla "menos mal que fue un instante, o ya estuviera estornudando como loco" y mientras él seguía esquivando los ataques, el ave posó en el filo de la decoración de un pequeño edificio

"bien, eso me dará tiempo ¡Lucky Charm!" arrojo su yo-yo al cielo y este se transformó en... Unos guantes de latex "¿que se supone que haré con esto?" justo en ese momento cae su compañero tras haber sido lanzado por elektra

"amm mi lady, no creo que sea buena idea hacer la limpieza" comentó su compañero aun en el suelo, ella solo le mando una mirada fulminante para después fijarse en lo que tenía a la mano, y en segundos armó el plan perfecto para la villana que los veía desde su posición elevada

"jajajaja ustedes no son rivales para mi, y haber jugado con tu gato es una prueba de ello" ambos héroes gruñeron por el insulto, pero Ladybug esperó la oportunidad perfecta para contraatacar "gracias a Hawk Moth, muy pronto toda la ciudad me reconocerá como la mejor científica que exista, tendré el control de todos y nadie podrá detenerme jajajaja"

"ya había escuchado eso" tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir volvieron a sentir esa sensación de pánico que los dejaba inmóviles, tranquilamente Crow fue acercándose hasta estar entre ambos héroes "no como tu lo dices, pero algo por el estilo"

"jajaja vaya, así que un payaso me quiere enfrentar, que ridículo" sin pensarlo, arrojó un rayo en dirección a Crow con la idea de que lo esquivaria para atraparlo en un campo magnético junto con los otros dos. Lo que nunca pensó es que él recibiera el impacto de lleno siendo atravesado en el estómago, mucho menos que este se regenerara como si nada

"primer día y lograste darme, felicidades" otra vez su sonrisa arrogante puso los pelos de punta a los presentes, y para él ya le estaba gustando eso

"imposible, deberías estar muerto" habló la científica horrorizada, sin saber que detras de ella, Ladybug (quien aprovecho cuando elektra atacó para escabullirse al igual que Chat Noir) se preparaba para atacarla

"jajajajaja es curioso que menciones eso, ya que... estoy muerto" en cuanto dijo aquello, elektra fue sorprendida por Ladybug quien la atrapó en un abrazo de oso por atrás y aprovechando los guantes, sujetó sus manos para que no electrocutara a nadie ya que de ahí lanzaba los rayos "¿necesitas una mano?" preguntó él acercándose a ambas

"¡no se que quieres, pero no voy a permitir que la lastimes!" gritó el felino queriendo atacarlo con su bastón. Crow vio a través del ave sus intenciones y esquivó el ataque para luego dar paso a un intercambio de golpes, el cual duro poco pues Crow aturdio al rubio y rápido fue con la akumatizada para colocar sus manos en la cabeza de la chica y conectarse mentalmente, hay fue donde supo que ella estaba participando en un concurso de ciencias en la que terminó en segundo lugar y una persona que al parecer le había hecho bulling se había llevado el primer lugar, después de eso salió corriendo y una mariposa negra ingreso al bolsillo de la bata " _entiendo que sufrió bulling, pero obtener poderes para un propósito y luego pensar en conquistar todo sin completar el primero nomas por que si, eso ya es patetico_ " "¡oye gato!" tomo la bata de la chica y la arrojó al nombrado "¡encargate de eso!"

Sin entender por que lo hizo, corrió a la bata he invocó su poder "¡cataclismo!" gritó tocando la tela de este para desintegrarla y dejar el akuma a la vista "¡mi lady!"

"¿eh? Si, claro. Ya causaste mucho daño pequeño akuma" Ladybug abrió su yo-yo "Yo te libero del mal" la chica lanzó su yo-yo hacia el akumas atrapandolo "te tengo" libera a la mariposa salio del mismo ahora blanca "Vuela alto pequeña mariposa. Miraculous Ladybug" Ladybug lanza su yo-yo y todo el lugar volvió a la normalidad

"¿que van a hacer con ella?" preguntó Crow viendo serio a la persona ya libre del akuma, los dos se alteraron al escucharlo mas la chica de traje moteado recuperó la compostura

"nada, al estar libre del akuma olvida todo lo que hizo y sigue como si no hubiese estado akumatizada"

"la mariposa es el akuma ¿cierto?"

"si, cuando esta corrompido transforma a la persona en un supervillano, y al purificarlo este olvida todo y ya no puede ser akumatizada de nuevo"

"¿que pasa si el akuma es destruido?" aquella pregunta la tomo por sorpresa pero aun así respondió

"la persona recuerda todo y sufre daños emocionales"

"depresión supongo"

"es lo más probable"

"... Gracias por el dato, para la próxima no tratare de tocar el akuma" iba a irse mas Chat lo detuvo

"¿por que lo hiciste? ¿por que mataste a esas personas? Pueden que no sean lo mejor de la sociedad, pero no era motivo para que tuvieran ese fin" hubo unos segundos de tensión en los que ninguno supo que iba a pasar

"ellos hicieron algo terrible hace tiempo, yo solo quiero que paguen por ello" fue lo que dijo sin voltear a verlos, tan solo les daba la espalda

"¿y que fue lo que ellos hicieron?" otro par de segundos pasaron y este solo giró su rostro, llegandose ver solo la boca y la nariz

"mataron a una familia" dicho esto, se alejó de ellos, procurando que no lo siguieran para subir a su moto he irse a la escuela. Ladybug y Chat Noir inconscientemente imitaron la acción del muerto, despidiendose como de costumbre aun después de aquel encuentro.

 **Horas después, en otro lugar**

"¿donde está? ¿dónde está?" se preguntaba por décima ocasión buscando entre varias libretas con números telefónicos uno en particular, uno de alguien que, si bien ya estaba retirado de las filas policíacas, aún era bastante conocido por su interacción con otra persona un tanto peculiar "¡bingo!" después de haber revisado un caso el cual ya habían cerrado hace tiempo y luego de mucho rato revisando cada libreta que fue guardando en el closet, por fin pudo dar con el dichoso número. Sin más tiempo que perder, lo marcó y rogando que no le saliera caro, espero a que contestaran

"¿bueno?"

"si ¿con el señor Albrecht?"

"si ¿que desea?"

"vaya, solo pasa algunos años y te olvidas de tu amigo"

"¿Lombard?"

"el mismo, dime ¿como esta la situación por haya?"

"lo mismo de siempre, vándalos por aquí, por haya, robos a mano armada, lo de costumbre"

" pues el retiro sigue sin ser una costumbre para ti"

"si por mi fuera, ya hubiera vuelto al departamento"

"es lo malo del sistema. Oye ¿te acuerdas de tu amigo misterioso del que me mencionaste hace tiempo? Que en paz descanse"

"si, ese sujeto me hizo la vida de cuadritos desde que lo intente arrestar ¿por que?"

"no me lo vas a creer, pero acaba de salir otro"

"¿a que te refieres?... Espera ¡no me digas que...!"

"Así es colega... Ha aparecido otro cuervo, ahora en París"

* * *

Como les dije, se lo iba a compensar y decidí hacerlo mas largo y con una mezcla entre intros.

Junior VB: gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te este gustando la historia

FernandaWarriorPrincess: no creo que sea necesario sentir lastima por él amiga jajaaja el solo va a poder con la rubia, mas bien apiadate de los otros dos

Y eso fue todo por hoy, nos vemos otro día


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette: Hola, soy Marinette. De dia, soy una chica normal con una vida normal. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe, y es mi secreto

Mark: sin embargo, en ocasiones esos secretos pueden causar incluso la muerte

Adrien: Algunas personas creen que cuando alguien muere, un cuervo lleva su alma a la tierra de los muertos.

Mark: Pero a veces ocurre algo malo, una terrible pena se va con ella y no puede descansar

Chloe: A veces, solo a veces, el cuervo decide traer su alma de vuelta y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad

Mark: Nunca será así, mi alma nunca descansará hasta haber hecho justicia

* * *

 **Mark Pvo:**

Cualquiera que me conociera y me viera entrenando desde las diez de la noche hasta las cinco de la mañana, diría que soy un completo loco vigorexico, pero la verdad es que estuve practicando mis ataques para desahogarme, y es que el día de ayer no pude convencer a Adrien de que cambiaremos de lugar, por lo que Chloe no me ayudó con el problema de mi casa.

Y hoy, justo ahora el plazo de veinticuatro horas expiraba

Escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta para luego mencionar mi apellido, lo mas seguro es que era ese hombre "supongo que viene a echarme de aquí" solté sin reparó alguno

"en realidad, vengo a otra cosa"

"... ¿y de que se trata?" se acercó a mi y me puso su mano en mi hombro, por un momento pensé que me diría un lo siento o que por lo menos buscaría la forma de ayudarme, pero no pensé que fuera a empujarme para quedar de espaldas y que colocará algo en mis muñecas "¡oiga ¿que le pasa?!"

"Mark Dacascos, esta arrestado por usurpación de identidad y alteracion de una escena de crimen. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, si renuncia a ese derecho todo lo que diga será usado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no cuenta con uno la fiscalia se lo otorgará" ¡¿usurpación de identidad?! ¡Ahora si que era el colmo!

Traté de hablar con el oficial que me llevaba a la patrulla preguntando las razones por las que se me culpaba por ese delito, ya que de alterar una escena de crimen si era culpable pues mi casa se convirtió en eso, pero ¿como que yo me hice pasar por una persona? Ni se como rayos hacerlo. Además de que era menor de edad como para que me tratara como adulto

El trayecto no fue muy largo, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta de que me la pasé reclamando por el ser arrestado, pero mis esfuerzos de convencerlo fueron en vano. En cuanto me di cuenta, ya me encontraba en la entrada de la estación de policía. Ahí dentro, tanto oficiales como civiles se movilizaban apresuradamente, ya sea para reclamar, denunciar, ir por personas ya liberadas, etc.

Ya sabía a donde específicamente me llevaba el hombre desde hace mucho rato, así que no me extrañó entrar a una pequeña habitación con una ventana a otra en donde entramos, este último era mas espacioso que el anterior. Me senté en un extremo de la mesa y el hombre en otro extremo

"supongo que te preguntarás el por que no seguí el protocolo ¿cierto?" la verdad, si me había planteado esa pregunta ya que, según tengo entendido, debería haber llegado a recepción a firmar quien sabe que tipo de papeles, en vez de eso me trajo directamente a la sala de interrogación. Iba a decir algo cuando colocó un portafolio negro en la mesa, después de que retiró el seguro este se abrió y sacó ¿una tablet? "un momento" después de unos movimientos en el aparato, colocó la pantalla en mi dirección y luego se posicionó a mi izquierda

"no, puede, ser" habló un hombre de color de una edad ya muy avanzada que me miraba asombrado, pero no entendía el por qué "te pareces mucho a Eric"

"¿quien es usted?" por su expresión, ya esperaba que hiciera la pregunta con mu humor de perros

"directo al grano ¿eh? Jejeje" ok ¿que rayos me perdí como para que el anciano riera? "me llamo Daryl Albrecht, fui detective del departamento de policía de Port Columbia hace algunos años"

"¿un retirado?" a pesar de que su voz se escuchaba por la tablet, pude identificar un susurro diciendo 'odio cuando cuando me lo recuerdan', ciertamente me provocó gracia el que se quejara "un momento ¿Port Columbia? Eso es en Estados Unidos"

"así es. Verás, mi amigo Albrecht trabajo hace tiempo con un hombre parecido a ti" fue lo que dijo el detective francés

"¿y quien es?"

"su nombre era Eric Draven, el junto a su novia fueron asesinados por un grupo de delincuentes para luego ser arrojado desde la ventana de su departamento"

"oh... Yo, lo siento mucho"

"ni tanto muchacho, un año después el regresó de la muerte totalmente cambiado, con el único deseo de que los culpables de la muerte de su novia pagaran ¿te suena algo eso?" pero claro que si, eso era lo que yo trataba de hacer "si Mark, sabemos que tu eres The Crow"

"¿como supieron que era The Crow?"

"realizamos una investigación en privado, usando los datos del caso de la muerte de tu familia y comparándola con lo de Eric Draven, siendo sincero, nunca pensé que volvería a ver a un cuervo en lo que me quedara de vida, mucho menos uno tan joven, ahora se que me equivoque"

"al principio pensamos que no era certero que un cuervo apareciese en la ciudad, pero debido a tus acciones y del hecho que saliste en televisión durante el ataque al banco, fue mas que suficiente para que cambiará nuestra forma de pensar" continuo Lombard la explicación.

"bien, me conocen y al parecer no soy el único cuervo que existe ¿que le pasó al anterior?"

"él partió de este mundo, dos semanas después de conocer a Lombard, no murió por que ya estaba muerto, tan solo cruzó un portal"

"ya veo, y ¿que tiene que ver esto conmigo"

"antes de marcharse, Eric dejó un diario con todo lo que el sabía acerca del tema, pensamos que te sería útil" en cuanto Albrecht dijo eso, Lombard me pasó un pequeño cuaderno, donde la portada tenía grabado el nombre del que fue en su tiempo su dueño "esto te lo damos para que puedas controlar mas pronto tu estado cuervo, ya que de seguro notaste que no solo recibes un 'subidon' en tus habilidades al transformarte, si no que también el espíritu del cuervo te controla en cierto modo, con esto suponemos que será al revés y seas tu quien lo controle" me quede mirando un par de hojas donde explicaba lo que era el cuervo, un espíritu que guía a las almas de los que fallecen a la tierra de los muertos, y que cuando se es necesario, trae un espíritu atormentado devuelta a la tierra de los vivos para que solucione algun pendiente

"supongo que esto es para que trabaje con ustedes ¿o me equivoco?"

"no precisamente" explicó Lombard "cuando fui asignado para seguir el caso de la muerte de tu familia, encontramos algunas pistas que, con el tiempo, nos dieron una idea de quien estaba detrás de esto" me pasó un sobre con las palabras 'confidencial' escrito en rojo, al tomarlo y abrirlo para ver su contenido, resultó que eran fotografías en zonas específicas de mi casa donde se hallaban marcas de daños en algunos artículos o paredes, internamente agradecí que las fotos no tuvieran alguna imagen de mi familia después del ataque ya que no lo hubiera soportado. Fui viendo foto tras foto intentando encontrar algo que fuese relevante para encontrar a los malditos, hasta que una en especial me llamó la atención.

Y cuando observé mejor la foto, mis músculos se tensaron, mi respiración fue entrecortada y mis ojos se dilataron al ver una marca que uno de ellos dejó grabado en la pared, era muy pequeña, sin embargo pude ver lo que era

Una mariposa

"Hawk Moth" dije entre dientes

"¿quien?" me preguntaron ambas personas

"Ese maldito desgraciado" fui oprimiendo la foto, amenazando con romperla en cualquier momento, Lombard me exigió la foto y sin ningún cuidado se la arrojé

"así que ya descubriste quien es el responsable" me dijo Albrecht

"Hawk Moth debe ser el responsable de la muerte de mi familia, él debió mandar a esos hijos de perra a mi casa"

"hemos estado buscando a Hawk Moth desde hace tiempo, pero su paradero aun nos he desconocido" mencionó el detective francés, logrando solo enfurecerme mas

"bien caballeros, esto es lo que haremos. Mark quiero que te acerques mas a Ladybug y a Chat Noir, necesitamos toda la información posible acerca de con quien nos enfrentamos, y ellos al haber luchado contra los akumas de este hombre ya deben saber algo al respecto. Toda la información que recibas, quiero que se la pases de inmediato a Lombard para que la investigación se agilice" después de mirarme, fijó su vista en su amigo "Y hablando de ti amigo, actúa con cautela, no des información a nadie de lo que se habló aquí ni de lo que tenemos pensado hacer, ni tus jefes, ni tu familia deben estar al tanto de esto ya que este caso es demasiado descabellado y nada creíble para los demás, te lo digo por experiencia. Así si que mas te vale saber mentir cuando te pregunten por la información que te llegue, o de lo contrario nos irá mal a todos" Lombard tragó grueso al escuchar todo aquello, prácticamente se estaba jugando su carrera por solo resolver un caso de asesinato

"un momento ¿yo con ese par? Lo siento, pero trabajo mejor solo. Además ellos no me permitirán matar a los culpables"

"esa es otra razón por la que quiero que estés con ellos. Se que sufriste mucho, pero el ir matando a diestra y siniestra no solucionará nada y se que con ellos estarás mas ocupado como para que lo hagas, tu nuevo amigo se encargará de buscar y encerrar a los que falten de tus asesinos"

Oir todo aquello me resolvió el estómago del coraje, no podía matar a los que faltaban

"¡eso es injusto! ¡ellos me hicieron la vida miserable, deben pagar por lo que me arrebataron!"

"tranquilo Mark, no es necesario que armes un escándalo y menos donde estamos" ese tarado de Lombard cree que con eso me hará que me calme, realmente es un idiota

"¡¿que me tranquilice?! ¡¿quieres que me tranquilice aun sabiendo todo lo que me pasó?!"

"¡escuchame!" grito Albrecht desde la tablet "esas personas fueron a tu casa por órdenes de Hawk Moth, el fue quien los mando a matarte junto con tu familia, si alguien es culpable es ese hombre ¡que no se te olvide!" paso unos segundos en donde todos tratamos de tranquilizarnos "El tiempo se agotó, hablaremos otro día, no se olviden de lo que tienen que hacer" después de eso, la pantalla se apagó y Lombard guardó la tablet en el portafolio

Nos encontrábamos de nuevo en el auto en dirección a mi casa, el ambiente era muy tenso dentro del vehículo y el silencio entre los dos ni se diga. Cuando por fin pude serenarme, un detalle que pasé por alto volvió a mi mente, por lo que tuve que preguntar ante la curiosidad que se formó en mi

"a si que... ¿tu estabas a cargo de la investigación?"

"así es, el jefe me dio el caso debido a que aquellos sujetos ya tenían historial desde antes de ese día. En todo este tiempo, me ha sido imposible conseguir pistas suficientes para mandar a todos a prisión ya que, si bien hicieron un desastre, nada parecía lo suficiente para lograrlo" al estar cerca del semáforo, este cambio de luz a roja, deteniéndose en el acto "Mark... Tu madre no murió en el departamento"

"¿que?"

"cuando llegué a la escena del crimen, tu madre aún se encontraba en este mundo. Quize ayudarla pero, me pidió que la dejara ir, que la dejará estar con el resto de tu familia" por puro instinto, llevé mi mano a su cabeza, y al tocarlo, pude ver sus recuerdos, y efectivamente él estaba ahí, arrodillado ante mi madre, diciendo que pronto sería atendida, y ella, rechazando la ayuda. Retiré mi mano y ambos no supimos que más decir, era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, pero fue inconscientemente ¿habrá sido el cuervo? Lo que haya pasado, fue suficiente para decirle al oficial en cuanto salí del auto cuando llegué a mi hogar

"gracias, por tratar de salvarla"

 **Rato después**

Las clases pasaron de forma rápida, fue aburrida gracias a un documental sobre los átomos y todo eso, pero fue solo el documental. Al llegar la hora del receso, me encontré con cierto rubio y moreno quienes platicaban de cualquier cosa

"hey hola" me saludo Adrien "me llamo..."

"Adrien Agreste, se quien eres así que no es necesario las presentaciones" en si aquella oración era de doble sentido pues también conocía su faceta de Chat Noir

"ah... Bueno solo quería decirte que si te dábamos el tour por la escuela, y si necesitas algo puedes decirnos"

"no gracias, ya se como es la escuela" iba a irme de ahí cuando Nino me tomo del hombro

"¿que te pasa? Nosotros solo queremos ser amables contigo. Ni nos conocemos y ya estas tratandonos de esa forma"

"... Disculpen, hoy no comencé el día como quería" tuve que actuar para que ambos (sobretodo Adrien) cayeran en la trampa. Si iba a sacar información, no sólo debía estar con ese par cuando fuesen héroes, si no que también debía ser en su estado civil

"no hay problema, todos solemos tener malos dias" comentó el rubio

"¿les importa si les pido que me dejen sólo? Necesito pensar en algunos asuntos"

"claro, pero cualquier cosa, nos lo puedes pedir"

Una vez que se fueron, fui ideando un plan para que ambos (de a poco) fuesen diciéndome todo referente a Hawk Moth. Ya sabía que no sería fácil, así que tuve que juntar toda la paciencia del mundo para no ir a buscarlo personalmente

"¿por que estas tan enojada Alya?" llegue a escuchar a Marinette hablar con su amiga y según eso, futura reportera

"¡por esto!" con lo poco que pude ver, era una página de Internet de... ¿mi? "no se quien fue el que creó este blog de The Crow, pero ya se a robado a varios de los que visitan el Ladyblog"

"tal vez sea pasajero, ya veras que en poco tiempo volverán a tu blog"

"el problema es ese nuevo héroe" ¿me acaba de decir héroe? "esta acaparando la atención de todos en la ciudad, y mas por su... Forma de arreglar las cosas" bueno en lo último tal vez tenga razón

"el no es un héroe, los héroes no van matando personas como si nada, por muy malas que hayan sido" si estuvieses en mi lugar, no dirías lo mismo "además de seguro debe ser alguien que fue akumatizado"

"eso suena a lo que pasó con Lila ¿te acuerdas cuando se volvió Vulpina y nos engañó a todos" ¿Vulpina? Jejeje supongo que no hace falta decir lo que significa eso

"ella sólo quería impresionar a lod demás y tener amigos, solo que no lo hizo correctamente"

"hay Marinette, tu siempre piensas en los demás" tan solo se abrazaron y continuaron su camino, ahora se que me costará mas trabajo de lo que pensé en ganarme su confianza, y mas tratándose de la competencia de Alya

Las clases pasaron volando, y el toque de salida por fin sonó. Tan solo salí de forma calmada hasta llegar a mi motocicleta (la misma que le quité al ladrón), ya estaba por irme cuando vi a Chloe caminar en dirección a su casa, y de lo poco que se de ella, jamás se va a su casa si no es dentro de su limusina. Fui siguiéndola con la vista, esperando la oportunidad para arrancar el vehículo, llegando a hacerlo en cuanto dio vuelta en la sexta calle. Tan sólo fue un pequeño rato donde me dedicaba a seguirla sin entender el por qué, hasta que vi como tres sujetos la observaron de forma laciva, para luego ir a seguirla, que mal que no se percataron que me enteré de eso. Aceleré todo lo que pude para llegar rápido con ella, al detener en la entrada del callejón, me enfureci de tan solo ver como esos granjas trataban de retirar las prendas de Chloe a la vez que le decían 'si cooperas será mejor' y 'te va a doler, pero te va a gustar'. No lo soporté.

Sin preocuparme de ser detenido al rato por homicidio, arranqué mi moto y fui directo contra uno que tocaba su busto como si de un juguete se tratara, el ataque fue un cincuenta por ciento efectiva pues logré impactar su cuerpo con mi vehículo, arrojandolo varios metros, lo malo es que aun seguía vivo.

De forma rápida, baje de la moto y di un puñetaso al segundo que hacía lo mismo justo en el rostro, esquive al tercero que soltó a Chloe para clavarme una navaja en el abdomen he intercambie golpes con aquel sujeto, el anterior se unió a su amigo y ahora me defendía de los dos insectos, esquivando en todo momento sus intentos de matarme. En un momento crucial golpee en la nuca al uno para luego agacharme, ir por atras, y aplicarle un candado al cuello al otro, dejando a esos dos inconscientes.

"¡vámonos de aquí Chloe!" tomé su mano, y la subí a la moto para luego irnos de ahí "¿quieres que te deje en tu casa?" no recibí una contestación, tan solo sentí como ella asentia con la cabeza en mi espalda.

Luego de un rato, llegamos al hotel donde vivía y donde el vigilante ya la esperaba, aunque por su expresión de sorpresa no pasó desapercibido ¿Chloe nunca viajó en una moto? ¿o era por que yo la traje? Una vez que la ayude a bajarse de la moto, nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo pues nadie sabía que decir

"yo... yo te... te agradezco, por lo de hace un rato"

"no fue nada Chloe. Dime ¿necesitas algo?"

"no... estoy bien" sabía, por su forma de contestar que no era cierto, por lo que la rodie en un abrazo que la tomó desprevenida, para luego comenzar a sollozar "tuve miedo"

"ya pasó todo Chloe, ya estas a salvo" susurré en su oído queriendo tranquilizarla, lo que le sucedió en aquel callejón no se lo merecía, por muy engreída que fuera ella fuera. Hubiera sido mas tiempo el que estuviésemos así, de no ser por el hombre encargado de custodiar la entrada que carraspeo tras vernos así "no le diré a nadie"

"mas te vale" otro hubiera dicho que era bipolar por su forma de contestar, pero para mi, ella solo trataba de ser fuerte "y ni creas que esto cambia algo entre nosotros ¿me oíste?" tan solo esperé a que ella entrara al hotel para sonreír he irme a mi casa. Lo gracioso de esto, es que ni supe por que lo hice

 **En la noche**

La vista desde la torre Eiffel siempre era de admirarse, cualquiera que llegará hasta lo mas alto (y no tuviese miedo a las alturas) quedaría maravillado con la imagen de la ciudad siendo iluminada por sus luces, es aquí cuando uno se da cuenta del por qué su nombre 'la ciudad de la luz'.

Desde la misma altura ya antes mencionada, me encontraba hipnotizado por la belleza que en ese momento brindaba París, es increíble como aquellos momentos mágicos son ignorados olímpicamente por la sociedad que gasta su tiempo en aparatos modernos que no duran para siempre, pero bien dicen que la tecnología esta dando pasos agigantados en el ámbito del desarrollo y ya somos pocos los que dejan a un lado las cosas materiales por tan solo disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

A mi lado (específicamente en mi hombro) mi guía espiritual yacía posado, admirando también la ciudad cual de un diamante se tratase.

Si fui ahí, fue para pensar en lo que se convirtió mi existencia, en el cambio brusco que tuve que sufrir, en los enemigos que me hicieron esto, en mi familia ¿estarán bien? ¿me estarán esperando al otro lado? ¿podré ir algún día ahí? ¿podré algún día estar con ellos?. Tan solo eran un montón de preguntas que, por ahora, no tenían ninguna respuesta, no tenían nada.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando a lo lejos vislumbre un borrón doble llegar a la parte media del monumento, y quien más si no Chat Noir y Ladybug. Como si me leyera la mente, el ave posada en mi alzó sus alas y bajo hasta quedar en una posición segura

"buenas noches mi lady, tan hermosa como siempre" ¿era necesario el beso en mano?

"tu igual no cambias gatito" jajaja se la regresó

"oh, eso es muy cruel mi lady" con esa actuación, ni a los de jardín de niños le dejarían entrar "entonces ¿como siempre?"

"a sí es, hay que tratar de cibrir terreno por si llega a aparecer un akuma. Tu ve a Northern Damm, yo voy por acá"

"como ordene"

Así que patrullan las calles... Aprovechando mi conexión con el ave, le pedí que los siguieran y este solo saltó de ahi, comenzando a seguir a Ladybug mientras yo salté y empecé a seguir a Chat Noir desde lejos

"esto será interesante"

* * *

 **Fin Pvo**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se les agradece de todo corazón, si no respondo o me tardó mas de lo debido es por mi trabajo y la escuela, ah casi lo olvido:

Tema de llegada y gritó de Mark en el primer capítulo: Linkin Park - Crawling [ORCHESTRA REMIX]

Tema de cuando niega a Hawk Moth: Prototype 2 OST - Resurrection (Alex Mercer)

Ahora si, nos vemos la próxima


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette: Hola, soy Marinette. De dia, soy una chica normal con una vida normal. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe, y es mi secreto

Mark: sin embargo, en ocasiones esos secretos pueden causar incluso la muerte

Adrien: Algunas personas creen que cuando alguien muere, un cuervo lleva su alma a la tierra de los muertos.

Mark: Pero a veces ocurre algo malo, una terrible pena se va con ella y no puede descansar

Chloe: A veces, solo a veces, el cuervo decide traer su alma de vuelta y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad

Mark: Nunca será así, mi alma nunca descansará hasta haber hecho justicia

* * *

 **Adrien Pvo**

Es increíble como el tiempo puede pasar tan rápido. Sin mal no recuerdo, fue hace un año que esta aventura comenzó, desde que me volví en el héroe Chat Noir mi vida dejo de ser la misma, antes de eso ni siquiera conocía a nadie mas que a Chloe, quien con el pasar de los años fue cambiando su forma de ser a una que, siendo sincero, no es de mi agrado, mas no hago mención de ello por respeto. Ahora, cuento con la amistad de Nino, Alya (aunque no hablemos muy seguido) y Marinette... o eso quiero creer, aún se mantiene en mi memoria aquella broma el primer día de clases, y siento que esa es la razón por la que tartamudea cada vez que intento hablar con ella

También gracias a esto de ser héroe, llegué a conocer a alguien sumamente especial, la chica mas hermosa, fuerte y decidida que haya visto: Ladybug, mi lady. Quisiera no pensarlo pero, de no ser por Hawk Moth y sus akumas, lo mas probable es que nunca hubiese conocido a Ladybug, puesto que cada batalla significa estar un tiempo con ella. Lo único malo es que, hasta ahora no me a querido revelar su identidad ni me a permitido revelarle la mía, es decir ¿que tan peligroso puede ser que ambos nos conozcamos mas? No soy tan torpe como para gritarle a los cuatro vientos quien es Ladybug. Aún así, si ella cree que aun no es bueno que suceda, entonces respetaré su decisión.

Hubiese seguido en mi mundo con Ladybug como mi esposa, de no ser por algo que no sólo me devolvió a la realidad, también me dejó en el suelo y adolorido

"y dicen que los gatos caen de pie" esa voz... demonios "pero tal parece que no es así"

"The Crow" pronuncie en un susurro a la vez que me levantaba "¿que rayos haces aquí?"

"necesito información acerca de algo" este sujeto es un bipolar, en momentos parece un payaso psicópata y en otros es tan serio como un asesino en serie

"lo siento amigo, pero lo que sea que quieras no lo obtendrás" y ya sabía que era de el miraculous de Ladybug y mio. Sabía que este sujeto trabajaba para...

"es de Hawk Moth de quién hablo" espera, espera ¿que dijo?

"¿que es lo que planeas Crow?"

"matarlo, ese es mi plan"

"mira, por mucho que odie a Hawk Moth, él no merece morir y menos si tu eres el que lo provoca"

"él cometió un crimen horrendo, y la única forma de que pague es con su vida"

"no debe ser para tanto, lo único que ha hecho hasta ahora es transformar a las personas en sus soldados por unos momentos"

"lo dices por que nunca viste lo que yo vi hace tiempo"

"¿y que fue precisamente lo que hizo como para que...?" fue en ese momento que recordé lo que Crow dijo en nuestro último encuentro, justo cuando ya estaba por retirarse "entonces... ¿él es el asesino de la familia que mencionaste?"

"para ser un héroe, eres bastante lento" tranquilo Adrien, tranquilizate

"aun así no te lo diré. Como dije antes, el no merece la muerte"

"entonces ¿esa es tu respuesta?" yo asentí, reafirmando mi posición en contra de sus ideas sangrientas "es una pena" no se en que momento llegó a mi, pero cuando lo noté, ya tenía su puño en la boca de mí estómago, siguió con una patada, me tomó del brazo para hacerme regresar y darme un rodillazo en la cara, rompiendome la nariz "anda gato, levántate, que aún te queda varias vidas" lo escuché burlándose de mi, y sin compasión alguna, tome mi bastón y lo alargue para intentar atravesarlo, ya que no todos los días tienes a un enemigo que no puede morir.

Con cada intento, con cada estocada, el solo sonreía mientras esquivaba mis ataques y de vez en cuando se reía de mi, la furia dentro de mi fue aumentando de sobremanera a tal punto que lo único que deseaba era acabar con su miserable existencia

"¡ya deja de burlarte!"

"jajajaja no puedo evitarlo, eres pésimo tratando de siquiera tocarme" con su brazo, desvío otro ataque con suma facilidad, como si yo no sirviera para nada "me es increíble que alguien como tu sea un superheroe ¡solo mirate! ¿quien tomaría enserio a dos chicos vestidos con trajes tan ridículos?"

"¿lo dice el que usa el nombre de un ave y se maquilla como payaso" ja, se la devolví

"al menos no estoy detrás de alguien que no me hace caso" ¿que? ¿estara hablando de...? "creíste que no me había dado cuenta ¿verdad? Medio París sabe que tu sientes algo por esa tal Ladybug, pero a mi forma de verlo, ella solo te está usando, tan solo eres la carnada para los villanos"

"¡no es cierto!"

"¿y entonces por que nunca le toca a ella tomar la decisión de distraer a los otros? ¿por que siempre tiene que decirte que hacer? Tu no eres mas que un juguete para ella, solo algo que no le sirve y que por eso lo arroja contra el peligro, esperando a que terminen con tu desdicha"

"¡callate! ¡tu no la conoces!"

"¿y tu si? Ninguno sabe de la identidad del otro. Tu no tienes problemas con revelarle tu identidad, porque confías ciegamente en Ladybug ¿y ella que? Te dice que no porque puede ser peligroso para ambos pfff por favor, si así fuese, los héroes de los comics que tienen compañeros usarían la misma excusa"

"¡ya no sigas!"

"has sido víctima de los akumas en mas de una ocasión, arriesgaste tu propia vida para mantenerla a salvo todo el tiempo, le demostraste en más de una ocasión tus sentimientos. Y hasta ahora no ha pasado nada" sabía que el tener emociones negativas en ese momento llamaría la atención de Hawk Moth, pero aunque quisiera no podía callar a Crow "aceptalo Chat Noir, eres patético como héroe y compañero. Incluso si se lo pidiera, ella aceptaría ser mi novia"

"¡CALLATEEEEEE!" no se en que momento me volví mas fuerte y rápido, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde. Habia hecho que mi bastón atravesara la garganta de Crow, el quedó con los ojos desorbitados y fui testigo de cómo su cuerpo cayó en seco. En ese momento, el miedo invadió todo mi ser ¡había sido el responsable de acabar con la vida de una persona! Me sentía de lo peor, no era digno de llevar este anillo. Lo único que hice fue arrodillarme y tapar mi rostro con mis manos, deseando que solo fuese una terrible pesadilla.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una presencia captó mi atención, retire las manos de mi rostro pensando que era mi lady, pero en vez de eso...

"¿te ayudo?" Crow se encontraba en frente mio, tendiendome la mano ¡ese desgraciado seguía con vida! Por pura inercia, levanté mi mano y tome la suya para levantarme "Los enemigos trataran de usar cualquier cosa para ganar, cualquier cosa que sepan de ti será usado en tu contra y contra Ladybug. No dejes que esas palabras te hieran, ni te nublen tu juicio, porque eso es lo primero que van a querer hacer, así que prepárate mental y emocionalmente cada vez que vayas a pelear con un Akuma, para que no puedas caer en su trampa" el sonido de un ave llegó a mis oído y gire atrás para ver a un cuervo pasar sobre mi, pero al mandar mi mirada con Crow... Ya no estaba ¿que fue lo que acababa de suceder?

"¡Chat!" esa voz, esa dulce y melodiosa voz era de mi lady "Chat ¿estas bien?" su mirada era de total preocupación y miedo, miedo a que algo me pasara "estas herido, déjame ayudarte"

"no mi lady, no es necesario" la miré directo a los ojos para darle a entender que estaba bien "después de todo, se necesita mas para esta purrrciosura" ella río al ver mi intento de tranquilizarla y sin poder esperarlo, me abrazó ¡Ladybug me había abrazado!

"estuve muy preocupada por ti gatito"

"¿por que lo dice?"

"¿como que 'por que'? Chat se supone que debíamos vernos en la torre Eiffel hace dos horas" ups, creo que no medí el tiempo "pensé que algo malo te había pasado, así que te busqué por un buen rato ¿quien te hizo esto?"

"lo que pasó... no tiene importancia por ahora. Y no te preocupes, aquí estoy, vivito y coleando" nos reímos un poco ante ese chiste y nos quedamos un rato mas en la torre para luego ir a nuestras casas. No se que le habrá picado a Crow para que hiciera eso, pero agradecía al insecto que lo hizo por que, gracias a su ataque, pude estar mas tiempo con mi bichito.

Un momento... ¿tengo la nariz rota? ¡MI PADRE ME VA A MATAR!

 **Fin pvo**

 **Al dia siguiente**

"uuuuaamm" se levantó la pequeña criaturita roja de su lugar de descanso, observando en el reloj que eran cinco y media de la mañana. Le pareció extraño que se levantara tan temprana, más así tendría mas tiempo para levantar a su portadora y amiga Marinette "espero que aun quede galletas, ayer me quedé con las ganas de una" Tikki sobrevoló por toda la habitación, esperanzada en encontrar aunque fuese una mísera galleta, pues su pequeño estómago le suplicaba por tener tan solo una, y por mas que quisiese, no podía ir abajo a buscar en la cocina ya que corría el riesgo de que la vieran

"¿buscas esto?" escuchó una voz que no era de su portadora, y en cuanto giró, vio una galleta de tamaño considerable. Sin pensarlo, avanzó rápida al alimento, y feliz de la vida disfrutó de la galleta

"que rica estuvo, muchas gracias" agradeció ella contenta, hasta que su mente hizo clic y de la felicidad pasó a miedo, y de ahí al pánico.

"por un momento pensé que serias igual que el gato enano de Chat, pero el único parentesco que veo en ti es que eres igual de enana que él" Tikki trato de llegar a su amiga para despertarla, pero Crow en un ágil movimiento la atrapó con su mano y puso su pulgar en la boca de ella, evitando que emitiera cualquier sonido "shhhhh"

"mmmmm ¿Tikki? ¿Tikki eres tu?" se levantó con pesades la franco-china de su cama, restregandose los ojos para ver mas claro. Lo que no esperó es que al levantarse, Crow sujetó su boca con su otra mano libre y la acorralo en la cama "¡MMMMMM! ¡MMMMM!"

"después de ti, mataré a todos los que conoces, y pondré sus cabezas en mi pared" con una sonrisa tétrica y ojos abiertos a mas no poder, alzó el puño he hizo como que la iba a golpear, fue tal el impacto emocional de la chica que se desmayó ahí mismo "pfff pfff pffffff" con la mano que sujetaba a Marinette, trató de cubrir su boca para no reír, pues siendo ella la heroína no debería reaccionar así "lo... lo siento, es que pffff" soltó a Tikki y uso la mano para aguantar más

"¡¿por que lo hiciste?!" preguntó Tikki sumamente alterada, tuvo que pasar unos minutos para que Crow recobrara la compostura

"disculpa, pero tuve que asustarla así para compensar una promesa" dejo la risa a un lado y miró seriamente a la Kwami "a lo que realmente vengo, es a pedirte información acerca de Hawk Moth"

"¿Hawk Moth? ¿y por qué precisamente de él?"

"todo a su tiempo... Tikki ¿cierto?" la pequeña asintió "necesito saber todo lo que sepas de él, es de suma importancia"

"antes de yo responderte, yo también quiero saber algo de ti"

"un trato justo, bien, hazme tu pregunta"

"¿como supiste que Marinette era Ladybug?"

"solo me la imaginé sin máscara y ya"

"pero es imposible, los trajes y antifaces son mágicos"

"pues parece que soy inmune a su magia"

"luego hablamos de eso de tu 'inmunidad' ahora ¿que tienes que ver con la familia que mencionaste? ¿eras amigo de ellos?" ante aquella pregunta, Crow meditó muy bien su respuesta ya que, los únicos que por el momento no deseaba que supiesen de su identidad era los chicos y sus criaturas pequeñas

"era muy cercano a ellos, ninguno merecía aquel castigo"

"bien, con eso me conformo por ahora"

"ahora tu dime todo acerca de este hombre" Tikke le mencionó todo lo que sabía de momento acerca de Hawk Moth, que es en realidad la transformación que brinda Nooroo, el Kwami del miraculous mariposa, también le explicó (justo antes de que saliera para buscarlo he hiciera lo mismo como con sus víctimas) que él estaba siendo obligado a crear los akumas, las mariposas obscuras que le permitía al villano controlar al que fuese tocado, sus efectos y su única forma de purificarlos, en si le terminó contando hasta de el guardián de todos los miraculous "así que, Hawk Moth también tiene un miraculous, pero el Kwami de este es forzado a cumplir sus ordenes"

"lamentablemente así es" internamente, Tikki se sorprendió de si misma al decirle precisamente a Crow acerca de Nooroo

"no te preocupes Tikki, no se como, pero encontraremos la forma de liberar a tu amigo" no hacía falta tocar su cabeza para ver sus recuerdos, la sinceridad con la que la pequeña le contó fue suficiente para convencerlo "bien, debo irme, falta unos minutos para que Marinette despierte... Si es que lo hace" ella suspira derrotada

"¿por que la asustaste así?"

"ya te lo dige, fue para compensar una promesa"

"¿con quien?"

"alguien que tu y tu amiga conocen bien" tras decir aquellas palabras, abrió la ventana y salió de la casa.

Tikki lo siguió con la mirada como se perdía entre los edificios. Durante su encuentro con el vigilante, se percató que su energía espiritual estaba cubierta por una muy gruesa capa de energía maligna, mas no le afecta como normalmente hubiese pasado con un akumatizado, pero una pregunta rondaba su mente y suponía que no la dejaría en paz por un buen tiempo ¿se puede confiar en él?

 **Rato después**

"así que no solo tenemos a un semi-terrorista, si no que también es secuestrador de seres mágicos" mas que pregunta, fue una afirmación de Lombard tras escuchar lo que su informante le contó a través del teléfono "no pensé que este caso se complicara mas de lo que ya esta"

"nada es imposible detective. Hasta ahora solo sabemos que Nooroo es obligado a darle los poderes a Hawk Moth y este los aprovecha para crear akumas" fue lo que le contestó aun conduciendo su moto

"¿algún otro dato que te proporcionara?"

"mencionó a un tal Fu, segun ella, es el guardián de los miraculous"

"pues para ser un guardián, no hizo muy bien su trabajo"

"puede ser, pero al ser el guardián, debe tener información acerca de nuestro sujeto ¿crees poder buscarlo"

"voy a tratar, pero no te garantizo nada con la poca información que me has dado, sobretodo teniendo encima a mis superiores. Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar"

"esta bien. Hey, con respecto a la casa"

"no te preocupes, logré detener el proceso, pero depende de ti que siga siendo tuyo"

" _temía que dijera eso_ " "ok, llameme cuando haya encontrado una pista" colgó el teléfono y fijó el rumbo a su departamento " _¿como será el tal Fu?_ "

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ya que se me dificultó escribirlo

Una pregunta ¿les interesa que, después de concluir con este fic, iniciar otro pero con el vengador fantasma? Déjenme su respuesta en la caja de comentarios

Nos vemos


	9. Chapter 9

"damas y caballeros, es un orgullo para mi presentarles al fundador de la asociación 'todos por el mundo' y mi padre, el señor Constantine Aubriot" hizo mención una mujer de cabello castaño, sonriendo ante los cientos de personas que llegaron al evento organizado en el hotel Le Grand París, cortesía del actual alcalde de la ciudad André Bourgeois. En cuanto la mujer terminó con el nombramiento, un hombre de avanzada edad caminó tranquilo al escenario y detuvo su andar al estar lo suficientemente cerca para susurrarle al oído

"lo he hecho por ti"

"no, tu te mereces todo el crédito" luego de eso, la mujer se posicionó a un lado de su padre, mientras que él tomaba el micrófono para dar comienzo con su discurso

"gracias, gracias. Siempre he dicho que lo mejor para los negocios es lo mejor para la comunidad. Pero mi hija Elizabeth me a ayudado a ver que lo contrario también puede ser benéfico" de entre el público se encontraba un hombre sonriendo a la mujer orgulloso, siendo acompañado por una chica rubia que también la veía de la misma forma "efectivamente hoy hago anuncio de la inauguración de la Fundación Aubriot" dicho esto, su hija retira la tela y se demuestra un letrero con el título de la fundación "he ignorando un modesto costo de esta idea, el propósito es tratar de devolver algo que la madre naturaleza nos a regalado a lo largo de nuestra existencia, los principales proyectos serán plantar un árbol en cada calle además de los que ya cuentan con uno, apoyar a las personas otorgándoles paneles solares para reducir la electricidad y... " el discurso fue interrumpido abruptamente, cuando una detonación se hizo escuchar en toda la sala de conferencias, y el hombre que segundos antes observaba a Elizabeth feliz, ahora miraba con horror como la antes mencionada se desplomaba en el suelo con un orificio en el pecho, y la chica a un lado miraba sin poder creer que tal cosa llegara a pasar

"¡Elizabeth!"

"¡Mamá!" ambos, sin importar la embestida humana que trataba de salir de ahí para evita ser las siguientes víctimas, fueron en auxilio de la mujer, mas sin embargo, dos hombres de traje sujetaron al hombre a la vez que gritaban 'lo tenemos' 'él es quien disparó'

"¡sueltenme, déjenme! ¡Elizabeth!" su hija llegó primero, y tan solo alcanzó a estar unos momentos con ella, quien tocó su mejilla y la acarició sonriendo con tristeza, para luego ir cerrando los ojos lentamente.

Sin que nadie fuese capaz de verlo, una sombra blanca se desprendió del cuerpo y fue ascendiendo, hasta dejar de estar en aquel lugar

"¡mamá no, no por favor, no... MAMÁ!"

* * *

Marinette: Hola, soy Marinette. De dia, soy una chica normal con una vida normal. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe, y es mi secreto

Mark: sin embargo, en ocasiones esos secretos pueden causar incluso la muerte

Adrien: Algunas personas creen que cuando alguien muere, un cuervo lleva su alma a la tierra de los muertos.

Mark: Pero a veces ocurre algo malo, una terrible pena se va con ella y no puede descansar

Chloe: A veces, solo a veces, el cuervo decide traer su alma de vuelta y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad

Mark: Nunca será así, mi alma nunca descansará hasta haber hecho justicia

* * *

"esto de no dormir ni comer es muy aburrido" comentó Mark a la vez que arrojaba una pelota al muro para luego atraparla. En los últimos días, lo único que lo ha mantenido entretenido es el ir a atacar los akumas y fastidiar a Ladybug y Chat Noir, debido a sus encuentros seguidos, los héroes le han ido perdiendo de a poco el miedo al verlo, lo cual ya tenía contemplado, pero aún así eso significaba eliminar uno de sus pasatiempos.

Fue cuando escuchó un golpeteo suave en la puerta, que detuvo su actividad y fue a ver quien era, pero sobretodo ¿a quien se le ocurría tocar a tan altas horas de la noche?

"si no es para darme un premio pueden irse" en cuanto abrió la puerta, una chica de cabello castaño con un flequillo rubio, vestimenta un tanto gótica y con un bolso entró como si nada al departamento

"vaya, esto si que es una pocilga. Y yo que pensaba que mi casa estaba horrenda"

"hey, trato de mantenerla lo mejor posible, de hecho creo que esta diez veces mejor que la tuya. Y por cierto ¿quien eres y que haces aquí?"

"estoy aquí por que compré un local hace unos días, en una semana se realizará la inauguración del 'coupure électrique', lo digo por si te interesa ir"

"no gracias. Bien me diste una respuesta a medias, ahora la primera"

"para ser un chico eres todo un aguafiestas, creí que al llegar habría una loca y salvaje fiesta, no un desolado apartamento"

"pues es mi departamento al fin y al cabo"

"je se nota que ustedes los cuervos no les agrada mucho los muebles"

"como si fuese a necesitarlos en mi situa... ¿que acabas de decir?" tan solo escuchar el tono de confusión, rió un poco y lo encaró con la sonrisa aun en su rostro

"no te lo esperabas ¿cierto? Antes de cualquier cosa, debes saber esta información que traje" de su bolso saco un libro de aspecto viejo, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo "cuando el alma de una persona al momento de partir lleva consigo una pena, sentimiento de culpa o cualquier cosa que no le permite descansar en paz, es regresado a la tierra de los vivos para resolver los pendientes dejados antes de morir" le dio un vistazo a Mark, solo para ver que esté la miraba con una expresión de 'eso ya lo se' y prosiguió "es necesario tomar en cuenta que, para que el alma del difunto pueda partir de este mundo, deba ayudar en lo posible a los demás y no solo cumplir con los pendientes o vengarse. Y solo podrá ser así hasta todo este en equilibrio"

"¿que quieres decir con eso?" al escucharlo, suspira y cierra el libro

"quiero decir que, a menos que ayudes a los que lo necesitan, estarás atrapado aquí" se quedó estático, impactado por lo que ella le decía ¿entonces su única forma de regresar con su familia era hacerle de héroe? "por tu cara puedo decir que no te agradó mucho, pero no importa, ya te acostumbraras a ser compañero de Ladybug y Chat Noir" se encaminó a la puerta y volteó a verlo "por cierto, con respecto a la otra pregunta, soy Sarah Mohr" y sin más, dejó el departamento y a Mark furioso y confundido ¿quien rayos era esa tal Sarah?

 **Departamento de policía de París**

"ya lo he dicho, yo estaba junto con mi hija Carmen tan solo para observar el evento, alguien disparó a Elizabeth desde atrás mio. Trate de ir con ella pero, dos de los gorilas me confundieron... Y aquí estoy" comentó Elliot sumamente enfadado, y no era para menos ya que desde que fue tomado por los hombres de su ex-suegro, fue acusado de homicidio y casi todas las personas lo han tachado como asesino, tan solo Carmen a sido la única que le cree, y para él eso era más que suficiente

"mire señor Barraud, el arma esta a su nombre y tiene sus huellas, lo siento pero la situación es esa"

"alguien debió inculparme, no se quien pero alguien lo hizo, tiene que creerme"

"las pruebas son contundentes y hubo testigos" quería ayudarlo, enserio deseaba hacerlo, el problema era que todas las pruebas estaban en su contra "estoy consciente de que usted y la víctima se encontraban separados ¿cuales fueron los motivos?"

"Elizabeth tenía algunos problemas personales que resolver, sufría de constantes pesadillas debido a un incendio que ocurrió en una de las oficinas de su padre cuando era pequeña"

"el incendio de los Aubriot"

"ella fue con un psicólogo semanas después de nuestra separación, ya que nunca se ha dejado de culpar por aquel accidente, creía que ella lo provocó"

"¿su hija sabe lo de su madre?"

"así es, aunque nunca le agradó la idea de que ella se distanciara de nosotros"

"¿hubo algún contacto con Elizabeth antes del homicidio"

"si, fue un día antes del evento. Llamó por teléfono diciendo que quería hablar conmigo, que al fin se sentía liberada. Yo... Tenía la esperanza de que se tratara de una reconciliación" su expresión lo decía todo, estaba realmente devastado por la muerte de Elizabeth, Lombard tan solo lo miró con pena "... ¿que pasará ahora con mi hija?"

"debido a que es menor de edad. Su abuelo tendrá su custodia por el momento" aquello no le agradó para nada al hombre, ya que él y Constantine no tenían una buena relación aún teniendo a la mujer de por medio "¿necesita algo?"

"un vaso con agua ¿o es que también es ilegal?"

"no contamos con hielo por ahora, espero que no le moleste" sin más que decir, salió de la pequeña habitación

 **Momentos después, en Le Grand París**

"así que él negó haber asesinado a mi hija"

"si bien Barraud negó todo, su acusación es contundente"

"es mas claro que el agua, debería estar ya en prisión"

"¡pues no debería! ¡el es inocente, yo lo sé!"

"Carmen por favor"

"¡no abuelo, no es justo que mi padre sea encerrado por algo que no hizo!"

"le pido una disculpa oficial Lombard, no a asimilado todavía lo que pasó"

"es comprensible. Dígame ¿Barraud tenía algo en contra de usted?"

"hace un par de años lo despedí de por incumplimiento en sus obligaciones, pero siendo sincero, Elliott actuaba raro y hostil, es alguien peligroso, traté de convencer a mi hija que lo dejará pero... No fue así, y he aquí las consecuencias"

"¿alguien más que pueda estar resentido con usted?"

"ya tiene a su hombre"

"tal vez, pero llegó a mencionar que hubo mas de una persona con los mismos pensamientos, y uno que otro hasta ahora han sido víctimas de ser akumatizados por Hawk Moth por esa razón"

"¿puedo saber los nombres de aquellas personas?"

"lo lamento, pero es confidencial" lo miró detenidamente, como tratando de descifrar la intención de esa pregunta, algo no cuadraba y lo sabía "mire, le sugiero que trate de no estar a la vista del público hasta que pase todo esto, sobretodo en el funeral de su hija"

"ya tienen al bastardo que asesinó a Elizabeth, y aunque esté libre o prófugo, ni el ni nadie se interpondrá en honrar su memoria"

 **Hogar de los Dacascos**

"ya voy, ya voy" fue lo que dijo Mark acercándose a la puerta, al abrirla se dio un facespalm mental pues frente a el se encontraba el administrador del edificio

"vengo por el alquiler" y lo malo de la situación, era que el dinero destinado a la casa y la colegiatura fueron usados también para hacer algunas reparaciones en la moto, eso y que hace tres días que entraron y robaron su casa

"buenos días señor Chamfle" respondió él con un pensamiento cruzando por su cabeza " _de todos los días ¿tuvo que venir precisamente hoy?_ "

"es Champfleury"

"lo siento señor"

"¿y bien?" mencionó él extendiendo su mano para recibir el dinero

"mire, la verdad es que pasaron muchas cosas y..."

"eso no me importa. Por lo que veo no tienes el dinero así que escucha, tienes hasta mañana para pagarme. Recuerda que tiene que ser 750 al mes, ni mas ni menos. Si no fuese por los policías o lo de aquella noche, ya estaría rentando los demás departamentos" en cuanto susurró aquello último, cerró la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos, Mark golpeó la pared furioso, de haber calculado mejor lo que gastaría, no tendría estos problemas, pero era necesario los gastos para la escuela que si se llevaron una buena parte

" _maldita sea... Supongo que no tengo de otra. Que bueno que les pedí su número_ " tomó el teléfono de casa y marcó primero a Marinette y luego a Adrien

 **Departamento de policía de París**

"ya esta los resultados de balística" se acercó Lombard a su jefe, quien ojeaba algunas hojas de otro caso

"¿que arrojaron?"

"las balas concuerdan con el arma usada"

"que novedad" tomó su café y los papeles con intención de revisarlo detalladamente en su oficina

"todavía tengo mis dudas acerca del asesinato"

"por favor Lombard"

"pregunté en las oficinas donde él trabajaba y al parecer era un hombre cumplido: ninguna falta, puntual y siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Todo lo que mencionaron los empleados no concuerda con lo que dijo Aubriot"

"escucha Lombard, esos empleados pudieron ser sobornados u obligados a decir eso. El caso ya esta resuelto, dejalo así" dicho esto, se retiró sin mas

"ojala pudiera ser tan fácil" habló por lo bajo Lombard, decepcionado de que no pudiese hacer nada por el pobre hombre. Tratando de olvidar aquel problema, caminó a una máquina expendedora que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada, depositó un par de monedas y esperó a que cayera su pedido, grande fue su frustración al ver como su barra de manzana que pidió quedó atascado en su lugar, logrando que el agente estallara "¡hasta cuando van a reparar esta porqueria!" luego de dar un puñetazo a la máquina y suspirar derrotado, se alejó sujetándose del cabello y deseando en ese momento una maldita aspirina para el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con hacerse presente. Sin embargo, un segundo golpe, no tan fuerte en esta ocasión, llamó su atención y al girar, para su fortuna o desgracia, vio a Mark con la barra en su mano

"aaah se donde golpear, solo..." sin dejarlo terminar, tomo su brazo y le susurró molesto

"¿como diablos entraste?"

"bueno la puerta de haya..."

"olvidalo, mejor sigueme, antes de que te vean" procuró en todo momento que ninguno de los presentes notaran al chico pues aunque nadie sabía, había probabilidades de que lo reconocieran como The Crow "¿que haces aquí? ¿sabes por pura casualidad el peligro que corres el estar aquí?"

"necesito de tu ayuda"

"¿y de que se trata?"

"es sobre mi casa, el administrador me dio hasta mañana para pagarle y no cuento con lo suficiente"

"¿para eso viniste? Oye, por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy muy ocupado con un caso y realmente no estoy de humor para resolver tus problemas personales, además ya te había dicho que tu te encargarías de pagar aquel lugar"

"si ya lo sé ¿pero como quieres que lo haga? No tengo trabajo y apenas si me alcanza para pagar mis estudios"

"pues me vas a tener que disculpar, pero no soy la beneficencia, yo apenas si puedo con mi vida como para encargarme de la tuya"

"¿y entonces que hago?"

"¡yo que se!" realizó un par de respiraciones tratando de controlarse "escucha este no ha sido mi día, el caso que tengo en este momento y el tuyo me esta agotando como no te imaginas" se quedaron en silencio, siendo el único sonido el de el aire acondicionado el que se escuchaba

"¿de que se trata el caso?" Lombard lo miró unos segundos dudando de contarle pues el hacerlo implicaba revelar información confidencial, lo que implicaría en meterse en graves problemas y muy probablemente un tiempo tras las rejas

"... Elizabeth Aubriot fue asesinada en la inauguración de la Fundación Aubriot, según testigos su ex-pareja Elliott Barraud accionó el arma aun teniendo a su hija a un lado suyo, de entre los que lo vieron se encuentra Constantine Aubriot y sus hombres" Mark accidentalmente tomó el vaso que usó Elliott y vio como sucedieron realmente las cosas, a veces le ponía nervioso esa técnica pues se activava cuando menos se lo esperaba

"él no fue"

"¿que?"

"que Elliot no es el que cometió el homicidio, lo vi todo y estoy seguro que no fue"

"¿como es que lo? A sí tocaste su vaso. Pero escucha, no tengo suficientes pruebas para demostrar que Elliot es inocente, aún necesito tiempo y eso es lo que menos tenemos, de hecho hoy se lo llevan a prisión"

"¿que? No, debe haber una forma de evitarlo"

"no lo hay, una vez que sea trasladado llevarán su juicio a otro lado, Constantine pedirá la pena de muerte ¿y sabes que? Lo mas probable es que lo consiga" discretamente, Lombard le dio un pedazo de papel donde venía escrito la ruta de la patrulla

"entiendo, bueno iré a clases, debí estar haya hace un rato"

"hey, antes de que te vayas" le entrega un monto de billetes "esta es la última vez que te ayudo con la casa ¿ok?" Mark asintio con la cabeza y se marchó de ahí

 **momentos después**

"si tomamos esta avenida será mas rápido llegar" le decía un oficial a su compañero con quien discutía sobre la forma de llegar mas rápido y seguro a su destino, a la ves que Elliot se encontraba en la parte de atrás con la mirada baja, aun le dolía el hecho de que fuese encarcelado por algo que no cometió, pero lo que realmente le partía el alma era dejar a su hija sola. Mientras ambos oficiales conversaban de la ruta, ninguno se percató de que una persona se encontraba en frente del camino, siendo arroyado por el vehículo el cual se detuvo una vez que el cuerpo yacía atras "oh dios santo. Llama a urgencias" su compañero tomó la radio en lo que él bajo del vehículo para revisar al hombre que se encontraba bica abajo, tomó su muñeca he intentó revisar sis signos vitales, grande fue su sorpresa al poder sentir los latidos "¡esta vivo!"

"no, técnicamente no" Crow se levantó como si nada y con sus piernas atrapó la cabeza del hombre para luego impulsarse y hacerle una hurracarrana, golpeando la cabeza en el suelo pero solo provocando un desmayo. El otro oficial salió y disparó al atacante, sin embargo solo vio como la bala atravesaba la mano y al poco rato el hoyo en este se cerraba, tan solo para que Crow soplara los restos de pólvora que quedaban en su mano y propinarle una patada a la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente "no soy tu enemigo" le quitó el arma y retiro las balas para después entregarsela "tu haces tu trabajo y yo el mío"

Lombard escuchó como alguien ingresaba al vehículo y a través de la rejilla vio a un joven de aspecto raro en el asiento del conductor "¿quien eres tu?"

"¿quieres que te lo explique, o que condusca?" dijo Crow viéndolo por el retrovisor

"... Conduce" justo en cuanto dijo eso, Crow volteo a verlo asustandolo de sobremanera

"buena elección"

Sin saberlo, Crow sería el detonante para que surgiera otro akuma

* * *

Y esta es la parte uno de él capítulo, la verdad planeaba hacerlo más largo, pero me dije 'ya los debo tener desesperados' así que por hoy le dejo hasta aquí. Si ya se que esta muy centrado en Mark, pero si bien es el protagonista, tratare de que los héroes de París no se queden atrás y demuestren el por que fueron elegidos

Una cosa, a partir de ahora iré adaptando los capítulos tanto los de Miraculous: las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir como los de El cuervo: Escalera al Cielo, por lo que los capítulos tardarán un tiempo en salir (si tardo mas, es por el trabajo y el estudio)

Junior VB: si, chat tiene que aprender a controlarse, pero ya vez como es la actitud de un felino cuando se trata de su ama, lo bueno es que no se enteró de lo que le hizo a Marinette que si no huuuu ni la libra... Por unos segundos

FernandaWarriorPrincesss: jejeje no te preocupes, no estoy enojado ni nada, además se que debes estar muy ocupada, y gracias por tu opinión acerca de hacer otro con ese personaje

Y eso fue todo por hoy, nos vemos en la segunda parte


	10. Chapter 10

"oye chico ¿hasta cuando dejarás de estar como estatua?" preguntó el pequeño kwami desde el bolsillo totalmente fastidiado. Desde que había dado el toque de receso, su portador no había hecho mas que irse a lo mas alejado del instituto y sentarse a pensar en quien sabe que, y el solo verlo así ya lo había hartado "si lo que quieres es faltar a clases solo dilo y ya, no tienes que quedarte aquí todo el santo día"

"plagg dime una cosa ¿no sientes como que algo cambió?"

"si, y eso es mi estómago que ya encogió por falta de alimento ¡necesito de mi precioso!"

"hablo enserio plagg... Verás, hace unas semanas todo era relativamente sencillo, la pelea con los akumas no eran tan problemáticos... Excepto con lo de vulpina, como sea, la cosa es que solo peleabamos con ellos, mi lady los purificaba y asunto resuelto, pero desde la llegada de The Crow todo cambió"

"¿y como lo sabes?"

"los akumas se han vuelto mas fuertes y peligrosos, sin mencionar de que uno que otro a tenido que ver con casos policíacos, ya sea homicidio, secuestro, robo, etc."

"Bueno, tal vez tengas razón en eso ¿y?"

"¿como que 'y'? ¿acaso no te preocupa que todo se este complicando?"

"te diré algo muchacho, en algún punto esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, no siempre serán akumas los que ataquen y no siempre se podrán salvar a todos. El trabajo de un héroe no solo es de salir, ganarle al malo y listo, si no de proteger y ayudar en lo que puedas a las personas" Adrien se sorprendió de la forma en que le habló su pequeño amigo, hasta ahora nunca lo había escuchado ni visto con un semblante serio "se que es nuevo, pero ya veras que lograrás superar esto, después de todo eres Chat Noir ¿o no?"

"si... si tines razón, gracias Plagg"

"por nada, ahora ¡me muero de hambre" y ahí estaba su amigo amante del queso

"jejeje descuida, toma" le dio una porción de su preciado manjar y sin poder parpadear se lo arrebató de las manos para luego ocultarse en el bolsillo " _aún sigo sin entender como es que le gusta eso"_ a pesar de que las palabras de Plagg lo animaron un poco, aún culpaba a Crow por los cambios en su vida como héroe

 **Con Marinette**

"¡esto debe ser una broma!" gritó Alya horrorizada y enojada al ver a su competencia con el doble de seguidores "¿como es posible que este blog tenga el doble de visitas que el mio?"

"tranquila Alya, no es bueno que te enojes así, podría darte algo"

"¡ese algo lo recibirá el idiota que hizo el blog de Crow y los que lo visitan ¿es que acaso se olvidaron de Ladybug? Ella a salvado el día mas veces que ese nuevo héroe y parece que no les importa" su amiga prácticamente echaba humo por las orejas, le enfurecia el hecho de que el blog que hizo de su mayor heroína quedará en segundo plano por otro que a simple vista contenía los mismos temas que ella, siendo la mas vista una en particular '¿quien será la persona detrás de aquel traje? ' ¡era una copia de su blog literalmente!

"entiendo que esto te haga enfurecer, creeme que tampoco a mi me agrada todo esto, sobretodo tratándose de ese hombre. Pero ya veras que muy pronto se les pasará la impresión y volverán al ladyblog"

"espero que así sea, tu más que nadie sabe el esfuerzo que me costó crearlo, más que nada por que esta dedicado a Ladybug. No quisiera decepcionarla"

"te aseguro que no sería así, ella jamás te reprocharia por esto, más bien te diría que sería un alago para ella"

Después de aquellas palabras, abrazo a su amiga ya de mejor humor, tanto que la pobre de la franco-china comenzaba a cambiar de color a un tono morado por la falta de oxígeno, sin saber que su heroína estaba ahí sufriendo por el abrazo

"gracias Marinette"

"no hay de que, solo... la próxima vez no aprietes tan fuerte"

"dudo mucho que lo pueda cumplir" ambas amigas se rieron olvidándose por un momento del asunto del ladyblog, sin embargo otro problema llegó con ellas "¿que es lo que quieres Chloe?" preguntó enfadada la morena

"a ti que te importa cuatro ojos, no es de tu incumbencia" trató de ignorarlas y busco con la mirada a cierto estudiante antisocial "¿donde rayos estará?" murmuró queriendo no ser escuchada, para su mala suerte no fue así

"¿a quien buscas Chloe?"

"a nadie tontinette"

"ya enserio Chloe, dime a quien buscas, tal vez pueda ayudarte" internamente, Alya le reprochaba a su amiga por ser buena con la rubia aún después de lo que le dijo, pero por el otro lado, si no fuese así no podría ser ella. Ante un silencio bastante incómodo, la hija del alcalde Bourgeois decidió romperlo

"busco a Mark"

"¿Mark?... Ah es cierto, mandó un mensaje diciendo que vendría tarde, que por algunos asuntos personales"

"¿y todavía tiene el descaro de venir después de haber faltado a las demás clases?"

"debieron ser asuntos de suma importancia como para hacer eso, ya deberías saberlo Chloe, después de todo es tu compañero y no Sabrina" contestó Alya

"hmp, como si fuera a importarme el que fuese cambiada de escuela" pudo quedarse ahí para insultar a sus compañeras de salón, sin embargo observó como una sombra se dirigía al cuarto de mantenimiento, y a pesar de que no se entrometia a menos que fuese para dañar a alguien, la curiosidad pudo mas con ella y fue a seguirlo, dejando en paz tanto a Marinette como a su amiga

 **En otra parte**

"entra" ordenó Mark a Elliot, quien obedeció una vez que le retiró la venda de los ojos tras colocoarselos un par de calles atrás

"¿y ahora donde estamos?"

"en un lugar seguro"

"¿seguro? ¿para quien?"

"¡hey, hey!" sin previo aviso, Elliot trato de derribar al muchacho mas este se resistió y lo tomó de los hombros "no voy a hacerte daño..." lo empuja a un muro y mantiene ahí "¡estoy tratando de ayudarte!"

"si, claro. Ya dije que yo no la mate"

"¡ya lo se! ¡¿por que crees que te salvé?!"

"¡no lo se! Puede que seas un matón de Constantine o alguien que no quiere esperar a juicio"

"no, en verdad te quiero ayudar"

"¿a sí? ¿y por que razón?"

"es... difícil de explicar" para infortunio de ambos, escucharon como alguien golpeaba la puerta y se escuchaba una voz al otro lado, una voz que desgraciadamente conocía Mark "dime ¿estas mejor que hace una hora en la patrulla?"

"aah... si"

"entonces, mantén el pico cerrado, yo me encargo" tan solo se hizo la cola de caballo y dejó la gabardina en una mesa para luego abrir y cerrar la puerta "Chloe ¿que haces aqui?"

"eso debería preguntarte ¿que hacías dentro de ese lugar tan... sucio y apestoso?"

"cuando regresaba al salón un maestro me pidió que le buscara un trapeador, que por que algo se les cayó, y luego vine a regresarlo"

"dime que te lavaste las manos"

"si ya lo hice, ahora responde a mi pregunta ¿que hacías por aquí?"

"vine a buscarte, aunque por un momento pensé que eras un ladrón ya que no vi tu rostro cuando entraste aquí"

" _vaya que si es directa_ " "bueno, aquí estoy ¿que es lo que necesitas?"

"pues... ¿te acuerdas cuando... cuando me ayudaste en el callejón?"

"si, aún lo recuerdo, fue una suerte que pasara por ahí ¿que no se supone que tienes a un chófer que te recoja?"

"así es, pero resulta que tuvo un accidente un día antes y le dieron incapacidad por tiempo indefinido"

"¿que? ¿y que fue lo que pasó?"

"estrelló la limusina contra un edificio, dijo que algo le hizo perder el control y terminó chocando, pero yo pienso que estaba tomado y se creyó piloto de carreras"

"vaya consideración tienes con tus empleados"

"es mi opinión al fin y al cabo, el caso es que eso pasó y por eso no me recogieron ya que era el único que lo hacía" comenzó a buscar en su bolso algo en particular y sacó su teléfono

"¿a quien le vas a hablar? No me digas que es a tu chófer"

"obvio no, jamás tendría el numero de un cualquiera a menos que fuese un famoso, como Jagged Stone por ejemplo" dicho esto, marcó un número para luego el típico tono de espera comenzará a sonar, hasta que la imagen de un señor apareció en la pantalla

"hola hija ¿sucede algo?"

"hola papi. No, no sucede nada, es solo que ya encontré a Mark"

"¿Mark? ¿quien es?"

"el chico que te conté aquella vez"

"ah cierto ¿esta ahí?"

"si, esta aquí a un lado"

"pasamelo por favor"

"ok papá - quiere hablar contigo" confundido, Mark recibió el teléfono de la rubia recibiendo a la vez una amenaza de no dejarlo caer o terminará muy mal. Cuando vio la imagen de la persona que hablaba a través de la video llamada casi sentía desencajar la boca

" _y yo pensé que esto era una mentira_ " "¿señor alcalde?"

"hola muchacho, tu debes ser Mark Dacascos ¿cierto?"

"si, si señor ¿en que le puedo servir?"

"pues vera. Como ya debe saber, el chófer de mi hija a sufrido un accidente y por el momento no le es posible cumplir con sus labores correspondientes"

"si, su hija me lo acaba de decir"

"bien. Tengo entendido que usted salvó a mi hija hace unas semanas de un grupo de criminales ¿es cierto?"

" _chismosa_ " miro con reproche a Chloe, quien se hizo la desentendida "solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho señor"

"muchacho, no cualquiera arriesgaría su propia vida para salvar la de otra persona estando en esas circunstancias, usted es de los pocos que le importa más el bienestar de los demás y por esa razón..."

"señor, agradezco sus palabras pero, si lo que usted quiere hacer es recompensarme por lo que hice, no es necesario"

"jeje parece que Chloe tuvo razón al decirme que eras muy orgulloso como para aceptar tal cosa. Sin embargo, también tengo entendido que usted se encuentra en un predicamento con su hogar" volvió a mirar a Chloe de forma mas severa mas ella siguió haciéndose la desentendida "así que en vez de ofrecerle dinero a modo de agradecimiento, pensé en otra cosa que podría beneficiar a ambas partes"

"¿y eso es...?"

"muy sencillo, a sabiendas de que cuenta con un vehículo y que por ahora la limusina no está disponible, le ofrezco el empleo como chófer temporal de mi hija" quedar estupefacto era poco a la reacción de Mark, si bien era una oportunidad para ganar dinero y mantener la casa en su poder, eso también significaría una complicación a la hora de transformarse en Crow

"muchas gracias señor Bourgeois, pero sinceramente yo..."

"sus obligaciones serán sencillos, lo único que tendrá que hacer es llevar a mi hija al colegio y traerla de regreso al hotel"

"lo entiendo señor, pero..."

"se le dará una parte de la paga en efectivo hoy y la próxima será depositado a una cuenta la cual se te otorgará junto con una tarjeta de débito"

"lo que pasa es que"

"y aprovechando que están en el mismo salón no le será difícil"

"lo que le quiero decir..."

"comienza a partir de hoy, para que pueda recibir su anticipo. Disfrute de su día señor Dacascos" para la mala suerte de Mark, la llamada había terminado y con eso significaba que, sin querer, se convirtió en un empleado de la familia Bourgeois, o mejor dicho, de Chloe

"a mi tampoco me agrada mucho esto si eso te calma" habló ella tomando su celular, guardandolo en su bolso "será mejor que vayamos a clases, ya debieron haber comenzado" ambos fueron a su salón, siendo Mark el único que estaba pensando en una sola cosa ¿que haría ahora?

 **Departamento de policía de París**

"... Esto debe ser una maldita broma. Bélanger lealo por mi, de tan solo verlo me da náuseas" pidió el teniente sumamente molesto, y quien no iba a estarlo después de leer un reporte que a su parecer era mediocre, ridículo y demasiado fantaseoso. El nombrado tomó el documento y tratando de mantener la calma en la reunión que se llevó a cabo junto con otros miembros del departamento, comenzó a leerlo

"un hombre, de aspecto raro, apareció en medio de la calle mientras el detenido era trasladado. La patrulla trató de detenerse pero fue arrollado, uno de los oficiales fue con el sujeto para brindarle auxilio, se levantó y desarmó a ambos oficiales. Después de eso, robo la patrulla con el detenido aun dentro y fue abandonado a seis manzanas del sitio"

"¿alguna descripción física de nuestro hombre?" preguntó Lombard

"si: aproximadamente de quince a dieciséis años, franco-hispano, cabellera larga obscura y vestimenta mas o menos de estilo gótico, iba con pintura militar de blanco y negro y es descrito como buen peleador. Le dispararon a quemarropa, pero aun así siguió peleando"

"señores no hace falta decir que Crow es el responsable de este ataque, tenemos que demostrarle que su sentido de la justicia no esta por encima de la ley de París, todos salgan y encuentrelos a como de lugar. Leduc, comuníquese con el señor Aubriot, tenemos que advertirle que Barraud a escapado" todos comenzaron a movilizarse dentro del recinto, pero Lombard se hallaba preocupado ante esto

" _maldita sea Mark, debiste ser mas cuidadoso. Ya no importa, será mejor que actúe rápido antes de que los atrapen_ " con este pensamiento, tomó su saco y salió de la oficina

 **Hotel Le Grand París**

"señor, tenemos un problema" le habló uno de los hombres a Constantine en un tono neutro, el nombrado se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama fumando un puro

"¿que sucede?"

"nuestro infiltrado acaba de informarnos de que Crow interceptó y robo la patrulla que trasladaba a Barraud"

"¿como es eso posible? Se nota que los oficiales no son de fiar" sin saberlo, su nieta escuchó todo aquello, creyendo que su padre fue secuestrado se fue corriendo a su habitación, donde descargó toda su tristeza y desesperación "¿ya trató de obtener mas información?"

"hasta ahora no hay nada nuevo, no sabemos si ya lo había contactado o si se enteró de algún otro modo"

"... Dígale a nuestro hombre, que mas le vale descubrirlo lo antes posible, de él depende su carrera dentro del departamento. También quiero que aumente la seguridad dentro del hotel, que por nada del mundo se acerque a Carmen, lo más probable es que se la lleve antes de que me sea otorgado la custodia"

"entendido señor, pero ¿cree usted que sea capaz de que venga aquí mismo?" el hombre tan solo sonrió, fumando una vez más el puro antes de contestar

"no dude de la desesperación de un padre"

 **Colegio Françoise Dupont**

Las clases por fin había concluido, y con ello la tortuosa clase de química que a nada de volver locos a la mayoría de alumnos, unos por aburrimiento y otros por lo estricta que era la maestra. Adrien se despidió de Marinette y ella, con una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa se despidió de él, en la entrada se veía a una Chloe a punto de hacer sus típicos berrinches después de ver a su rival cerca de SU Adrien

"¿sucede algo Chloe?" al menos hasta que llegó Mark

"¿y a ti que te importa?"

"pareces irritada"

"vaya descubrimiento acabas de hacer"

"hey, mirame" si alguien del salón hubiese estado hay, su corazón ya habría dejado de latir de sólo ver a Mark obligando a Chloe a hacer algo, y con mayor razón si este la hace girar para encararlo "¿es acaso sobre los trabajos que nos dejó la maestra? ¿o por que estas así?"

"ya déjame en paz, mejor llévame a mi casa ahora"

"en un momento, debo hacer una cosa antes de llevarte, no tardó" ignoró por completo el que Chloe gritara o no, Se encaminó al cuarto de mantenimiento donde aun se encuentra Barraud, solo que cuando entró, rodó los ojos con fastidio y se acercó de brazos cruzados al hombre que trataba de abrir una pequeña ventana que daba con la calle "¿que estas haciendo?" Elliot detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para luego mirar al muchacho

"trataba de escapar, quiero ver a mi hija"

"si sales, lo mas probable es que te den un tiro a las dos cuadras"

"pues si me saliera como tu no creo que eso fuese a pasar, ya solo me faltaría tener la nariz de payaso ¿o que opinas?" Mark no le prestó atención a esa parte pues se concentró en que nadie, ni Chloe pasara por ahí

"he logrado conseguir algo de tiempo para lo que vamos a hacer"

"¿y que es lo que 'vamos' a hacer precisamente? Hasta ahora sólo he estado aquí sin hacer nada como un tonto"

"se paciente, lo que menos necesito ahora es que te pongas de impulsivo"

"y para empezar ¿quien eres tú?" escuchar esa pregunta lo paralizó, más no fue por nervios si no por inercia "¿por que parecias a un especie de monstruo hace un rato y ahora no? Ya me demostraste como te vez sin aquello en tu rostro así que no tienes alternativa más que responderme"

"vaya, primera vez que no soy comparado con un payaso. Esta bien, te lo diré" tan solo le dio la espalda para poder redactarle lo que hasta ahora sabe "soy Mark Dacascos, fui asesinado hace tiempo y regresé, cuando se es necesario me transformo en lo que viste, no tengo ni idea del como pasó, solo se que debo enderezar algunas cosas en mi estancia, o tratar de hacerlo"

"vaya, y pensar que un niño me salvó la vida" Mark ignoró olímpicamente aquel comentario a pesar que estaba a nada de romperle la cara

"¿alguna otra pregunta?"

"si ¿que hay que hacer ahora?"

"habrá que esperar a que anochesca, luego iremos al lugar donde ocurrió todo"

 **Lugar desconocido**

"dolor, ira, tristeza y desesperación por la desaparición de un padre, todo lo necesario para mi pequeño amigo, todo lo que ocupo para al fin tener los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir" hablo para si mismo Hawk Moth, dejando que una mariposa blanca pasará en su mano para luego transformarla en una de color obscuro con líneas púrpuras. Completado la acción, el pequeño emprendió el vuelo a su destino ya determinado por su amo "vuela mi pequeño akuma ¡vuela y encuentra a tu nuevo portador!"

 **Hotel Le Grand París**

"papá... ¿donde estas? Te necesito" Carmen observaba la foto de ella con sus dos padres cuando aun era pequeña, cuando no había problemas ni nada parecido, cuando solo bastaba estar juntos para ser felices ¿por que pasó esto?

Sin percatarse, una mariposa entró a su habitación y se funcionó con la fotografía que ella sostenía aun llorando

"girlfrost, he visto como sufres por la pérdida de tu madre y la desaparición de tu padre, pero no pienso dejar que sigas con eso. Te daré poder para que puedas vengarte de las personas que han provocado tu dolor, pero a cambio necesito que me traigas los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir" la joven guardó la foto y sonrió de forma malvada

"trato hecho, Hawk Moth"

* * *

Y hasta aquí por el momento. Esto de adaptar capítulos de cuarenta y tantos minutos si que es pesado, pero solo por ustedes es que lo hago

FernandaWarriorPrincesss: supongo que ya sabes quien es la nueva víctima de Hawk Moth, gracias por tu apoyo

Y para los que leen esto, les tengo una pregunta

Digamos que Hawk Moth les gana la batalla a nuestros héroes y los akumatiza para poder controlar mas fácil y rápido no solo la ciudad, si no todo el mundo ¿que pasaría si dos personas en especial están en el momento en que Hawk Moth reclama la ciudad como suya y no les agrada en absoluto? Y cuando digo a dos personas, me refiero a estas ( : / / youtu . be / NRKQHnguLww) (quitenle los espacios y ponganle el hache te te pe)

Nos vemos en la tercera parte


	11. Chapter 11

"vaya, tanto lujo solo sirvió para una escena de crimen" se dijo para si mismo Mark, observando el salón del hotel donde vivía Chloe. Antes de llegar ahí, tuvo que decirle a la rubia que necesitaba pasar por algo urgente, ella pensando en que se tratara de 'sus necesidades' lo dejo pasar sin más. Los minutos que estuvo dentro del edificio fueron mas que suficientes para memorizarse que pasillos tomar, por donde entrar y a que guardia podia dejar fuera de combate sin llamar mucho la atención "el alcalde Bourgeois debió mover a muchos de sus contactos para no cerrar el lugar"

"si, al menos no ha movido nada del salón"

"eso parece" dan unos pasos, observando las mesas por si se hallaba algo fuera de lo normal, algún objeto que no tuviese que ver con el salón, cualquier cosa, hasta que los dos se encontraron con una silueta marcada con gis blanco en el suelo, y unas señalisaciones con casquillos de balas a un lado a 3 metros de distancia de dicha silueta. Elliot lentamente fue acercándose al escenario donde se hallaba aquel dibujo, y tratando de ser fuerte tocó aquella zona donde falleció Elizabeth, donde la vio por última vez "aquí fue ¿no es así?"

"si... si así es" Elliot sintió tanta impotencia de solo recordar lo que pasó, que instintivamente formo un puño y golpeó el suelo, terminando lesionado a pesar de que el piso estaba tapizado "¿por que tuvo que pasar? Ella no merecía esto, era buena, gentil... ¿por que me la arrebataste señor? ¿por que no me tomaste en vez de a ella? ¿por que?" ya no pudo soportarlo, no pudo mas con el dolor que llevaba en su corazón, y dejó que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro, dejó que toda esa frustración saliera de su ser silenciosamente

"no lo hizo, porque tienes a alguien más que te necesita" escuchó a Mark hablar tras un rato de guardar silencio "se que duele, se lo que se siente, perder a un ser querido es uno de los dolores mas grandes que se pueden experimentar, yo lo sentí en carne propia, no hay día que no piense en ellos, desear que estén a mi lado" se detuvo un momento, trató de mantener la calma al recordar a su familia, no quería que Elliot lo viese así de vulnerable "es difícil, pero tienes a alguien para que la recuerdes con una sonrisa, y es tu hija, tienes que ser fuerte por ella, para que todo se aclare y puedas volver a verla" Elliot lo vio sorprendido por aquellas palabras, jamás hubiese pensado que alguien como él los dijera, pero pensandolo bien, Mark debió sufrir mas que él, así que no era de extrañarse verlo así

"tienes razón, debo ser fuerte por Carmen" una sonrisa apareció en el resucitado y avanzó a la marca para intentar ver algo de lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, fue mas de lo que esperaba. En cuanto tocó aquella silueta, sintió una presencia, una que no era ni suya ni del hombre a lado suyo

"dile a Elliot y a Carmen, que los amo, mas que a nada" escuchó una voz femenina, cargada de sentimiento, una que jamas escuchó antes, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Elliot si la reconocería. En eso, las imágenes del asesinato aparecieron de golpe en su mente, pero fue tal el impacto que, al volver a la realidad, tuvo que apoyarse en una silla

"¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Elliot, acercándose al joven

"se quien fue... se quienes fueron" habló entrecortado por la agitación, sus fuerzas prácticamente se desvanecieron y su aspecto era parecido a alguien enfermo "había dos hombres... dos hombres de traje... ambos llevaban comunicadores"

"los hombres de Aubriot... eran los únicos con comunicadores" susurró sorprendido Elliot, no le cabía en la cabeza que ellos hayan hecho tal acto, a menos que "... Demonios"

"vaya vaya, mira quien regreso" ambos vieron como los dos guardaespaldas de Constantine hacían acto de presencia en el salón. Elliot de tan solo verlos, explotó en irá y fue a derribar a uno de ellos, lamentablemente bastó una llave para ser él el derribado "deberíamos hacer un arresto ¿no crees?"

"estas bajo arresto por homicidio en primer grado" se burló el otro guardaespaldas, pateando sus costillas en el proceso

"¡déjenlo en paz!" grito Mark, aun sin poder recuperarse de la visión sufrida

"no se quien eres niño, pero el que estés aquí te convierte en testigo ocular, y eso no es bueno para ti" sin fuerzas para poder defenderse, Mark recibió de lleno una patada giratoria en la cabeza que desafortunadamente lo dejo en la inconsciencia.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Pvo Marinette**

"si, acepto" fue lo que dije a un Adrien de traje en frente mio, mientras que a lado izquierdo se encontraba un sacerdote realizando la seremonia que he deseado, mi boda con el hombre de mis sueños

"y tu Adrien ¿aceptas a Marinette como tu legitima esposa?" solo di que si, solo dilo y seré la mas feliz del mundo

"Marinette" el tocó mi mejilla con su mano, y eso bastó para quedarme atrapada en sus ojos "despierta" espera ¿que? "Marinette ya levántate" ¿por que me dice eso? ¿que esta pasando?

"MARINETTE"

"AAAAAHH" desperté de golpe, cayendo al suelo inevitablemente y sintiendo dolor en mi brazo izquierdo por caer sobre él "justo cuando iba a darme el si"

"soñaste que te casabas con él de nuevo ¿cierto?" preguntó tikki, a la vez que decendia para quedar en frente mio

"jeje supongo que no es necesario decir que no. Pero ¿por que me levantas tan temprano? es sábado"

"hay otro villano atacando la ciudad"

"no es posible, hay que ir haya, tikki ¡transformame!" una vez que estuve lista, salí por la escotilla de mi habitación y me fui en donde se supone debería estar el akuma, puede que suene como queja por el hecho de que levantarme temprano pero ¿no se supone que los akumas suelen aparecer entre el medio día y la noche? Algo me decía que Crow tenía que ver

Llegué al centro justo en el momento que observé como una persona era congelada, luego vi a una chica con un traje tipo latex azul bajo con un suéter del mismo color y un cinturón de azul fuerte, su cabello era totalmente blanco y una máscara con forma de mariposa cubría su rostro, en definitiva era otra persona poseida por un akuma de Hawk Moth

"parece que se adelantó el invierno mi lady" escuché una voz muy conocida a mi lado derecho "eso o se nos olvidó" y como siempre con sus chistes que pueden provocar todo menos una risa

"concentrate Chat, debemos ver donde se esconde el akuma"

"puede que este en uno de los bolsillos de su suéter, pero no se en cual de los dos" bien, un cincuenta a cincuenta es lo mejor que tenemos por el momento "mi lady ¿no se supone que un ave debería estar aquí?" me preguntó a la vez que observaba a todos lados en busca de un ser en especial. Desde hace tiempo descubrimos a un cuervo estar minutos antes de que Crow apareciera, era como una forma de avisarnos de su llegada, sin embargo hoy no fue el caso

"aun no debe estar enterado, tendremos que encargarnos de ella" y como si le hubiese gritado para llamar su atención, la chica nos encontró y apuntó con su dedo a nosotros

"¡ENTREGUENME SUS MIRACULOUS AHORA O LO LAMENTARAN!" se podría decir que, el día que no escuchara eso de un akuma, significaría el fin del mundo

"lo sentimos, no nos será posible" tanto Chat como yo esquivamos un rayo que fue contra nosotros y que por poco nos congelaba, quien sea la villana, tiene un parecido en los poderes de Climatika. Ambos bajamos del tejdado de un edificio ya que la akuma se encontraba en la calle, y usando mis reflejos avancé a ella, esquivando los rayos que lanzaba, llegue a contestarle un golpe en su rostro mas ella giro y casi me da una patada, me incline esquivando y trate de derribarla, pero ella saltó y al aterrizar cayó detrás mio dandome un codazo en las costillas al girarme, me apuntó con su mano y casi estuve por volverme estatua, mas sin embargo Chat llegó y la alejó de mi usando su bastón mas sin embargo ella tomó la punta del mismo y dando un giro hizo que mi compañero se estrellara contra mi, para ser un simple akuma era bastante fuerte

"los ataques frontales no funcionan" decía frustrada

"¿alguna idea de como la detenemos?"

"si, solo espero que funcione" me fui acercando a ella girando mi yo-yo para repeler los rayos de hielo, en un descuido arroje el yo-yo para que fuese enredado de los hombros a la cintura, en cuanto la atrape le di una señal a Chat para que se acercara y usara su bastón, lamentablemente usó su rayo en la cuerda y fue rota antes de lo esperado para luego alejarnos con una rafaja de viento

"ustedes dos no son rivales para Girl Frost, entreguenme sus miraculous si no quieren que su derrota sea mas humillante de lo que pienso hacer" espetó ella a la vez que sus manos comenzaban a generarse dos esferas cargadas de energía, Chat y yo nos levantamos y nos colocamos en posición de defensa ¡¿a que maldita hora se le ocurriría a Crow aparecer?!

 **Fin pvo**

 **Hotel Le Grand París**

"vaya, hasta que despiertas" escuchó Barraud a alguien con un tono burlon, al estar en sus cinco sentidos se percata de que estaba atado a una silla, se encontraba en una habitación del hotel y no en el salón, para empeorar las cosas, en frente suyo se hallaban los responsables de la muerte de Elizabeth, siendo uno de los guardaespaldas el que le habló hace un momento

"usted... usted ya lo había planeado ¿cierto? Hizo que sus gorilas la asesinaran para luego culparme y quitarme la custodia de Carmen"

Constantine sonrió de lado confirmando todo lo anterior, le era entretenido ver como ese sujeto lo culpaba de esa atrocidad, cuando de todas formas saldría victorioso

"muy buen argumento señor Barraud, he de admitir que lo subestime, pero temo que usted ya no puede hacer nada"

"¿como te atreviste? Constantine era la madre de tu nieta a la que mataste ¡era tu hija!"

"jajaja aun no lo sabes ¿cierto?" Aubriot fue a la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y del pequeño cajón sacó una pistola cromada "te diré lo que vamos a hacer, tu intentaste matarme en el evento de la inauguración, fallaste y escapaste de la policía a los pocos días de que capturaran, regresaste a terminar el trabajo y al final terminas muerto por una herida de bala" le da la pistola en la mano, asegurandose de dejar impregnada las huellas de Elliot

"no te emociones idiota, el arma no esta cargada, aun" se burló nuevamente el primer guardaespaldas

"¿piensas matarme? ¿y como se supone que te libres de la policía?" Aubriot río ante las interrogantes de su enemigo, sin que este supiera le estaba mejorando a cada momento su dia

"diré que fue en defensa personal. Escucha Elliot, tu te pudiste haber librado de todo este embrollo, si no hubieses metido tus narices donde no, tal vez nada de esto haya pasado"

"¿y dejar a mi hija a un loco malnacido como tú? ¡vete a la mierda!"

"jeje ese valor, esa determinación que tienes te pudo llevar muy lejos, lastima que preferiste este camino" de su bolsillo saca otra pistola y apunta a Barraud "lo siento Elliot, pero has perdido esta ocasión"

"pero aun tiene esperanza" habló alguien muy conocido para Elliot desde el marco de la entrada, el hombre atado sonrió al ver la expresión de los guardaespaldas, mas el de Constantine parecía no importarle

"jeje ¿eres acaso un trabajador del hotel ahora?"

"te parece bien... ¿la lavanderia?" dio una patada giratoria al guardaespaldas de la derecha a la vez que Aubriot escapaba, con una navaja que se habia llevado consigo, Crow cortó de un solo tajo la cuerda que mantenía atado a Elliot "corre ¡huye!" este obedeció sin chistar y salió corriendo, en ese momento el guardaespaldas restante intenta disparar al vigilante mas este logra esquivar todos los tiros "apresurate guardaespaldas" se burló él acercándose lentamente al hombre, quien desesperado trataba de colocar mas munición al arma, para su mala suerte es golpeado en el pecho y termina estrellado en el muro, quedando inconsciente "¡tres puntos!" fue en eso que escuchó su celular timbrar, creyendo que era el agente Lombard contesto la llamada "estoy ocupado ¿que necesitas?"

"¿que necesito? ¡necesito que vengas al centro ahora!"

"¿Ladybug? ¿como conseguiste mi...?"

"eso no importa ahora, hay un akuma que esta congelando medio mundo" en su mente, Crow agradecía por haberse conseguido otro celular donde tenía los contactos de la escuela, de lo contrario ya lo hubiesen descubierto

"como dije, estoy ocupado, no los puedo ayudar ahora"

"¿por que no?" por el tono de voz, la heroina parecía sumamente desesperada

"hay un hombre siendo perseguido por un loco con un arma de fuego" en esouna idea cruzó por su cabeza, una que le permitiría hacer ambas cosas "¿puedes traer al akuma al hotel Le Grand París?"

"¿y por que precisamente ahí?"

"tengo la corazonada de que si lo haces, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro"

"espero que lo que dijiste no sea literal"

"como sea, estaré en el tejado esperando"

"mas te vale que funcione" la llamada se cortó y guardó su celular para ir con Barraud

" _espero no sea tarde_ "

 **Departamento de policía de París**

"mmmm... Aja... Ok gracias" Lombard atendió una llamada que al parecer tenía que ver con el caso de Elizabeth Aubriot, al terminar la llamada colgó el teléfono y volteo con un compañero suyo que al parecer también atendía una llamada "acaban de avisar que vieron a Leduc entregando información confidencial a uno de los hombres de Constantine en el hotel Le Grand París"

"que pequeño es el mundo, recibí una llamada de alguien denunciando un tiroteo en el mismo sitio"

"entonces no hay tiempo que perder" él junto con el otro detective y varios oficiales de policía que se encontraban cercan salieron rumbo al hotel

 **Con los héroes**

"¿por que tenemos que llevar a Girl Frost al hotel?" preguntó Chat Noir corriendo y saltando junto con su compañera por sus vidas al ser perseguidos por la villana, el que ella le comentara el plan que tiene ese demente le preocupaba pues Chloe podría estar ahí

"según él, dijo que si lo hacía..." esquiva un rayo de Girl Frost "se solucionaría este y otro problema que esta atendiendo

"¿y que sería...?" Chat por poco y no se libra de ser estatua gatuna "eso tan importante como para que..." logra esquivar otro "nos haga hacer esto

"no lo se, dijo sobre una persecución pero no entendí muy bien"

"genial, mas problemas en poco tiempo" por parte del felino, él no quería involucrar a Chloe en todo esto, de por si ella ya tenía suficiente con crear ella misma a los villanos cuando a ella no le parece algo o solo por el simple gusto de ver a los demas en el suelo

Con Ladybug sus pensamientos no eran los mismos pero tampoco quería dañar a su compañera, sin embargo aun le quedaba la duda ¿que es lo que quiere hacer Crow? Por que ir a hacer una simple visita no era una opción. Entre esquivar los rayos de hielo y avanzar, lograron llegar al hotel de la rubia

"¿donde esta? Ya debería estar en el tejado" se quejó Chat Noir al no ver al vigilante, en ese momento un rayo logra darle en la pierna izquierda justo cuando se disponía a pasar al tejado del edificio ya mencionado, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al vacío, para su suerte su compañera llegó a tiempo y uso su yo-yo para que se enrollara en la cintura del gato y hacerlo subir "gracias mi lady" usando su bastón, golpeó el hielo con fuerza, liberandose la pierna

"ya vieron que no son rivales para mi, entreguenmelos y prometo dejarlos en paz" les dijo Girl Frost, quien sonreía de forma malévola al tenerlos acorralados, en eso los tres escucharon el sonido de un cristal rompiendose y ven a un hombre rodar en el tejado adjunto al hotel para luego erguirse y comenzar a correr. Ladybug observó su oportunidad y alzó su yo-yo al instante

"¡Lucky Charm!" la luz se hizo presente arriba de ella, comenzando a tomar del objeto que le sería entregado a la heroína para derrotar a la villana. Pero como siempre, su pequeño amuleto nunca se la dejaba fácil "¿un lazo?" y lo peor es que era para danza interpretativa

"solo soy bueno en uno que otro ritmo, pero la danza no es mi fuerte" intento bromear el gato como de costumbre, y ella solo rodó los ojos ante su mal intento

"¿que hare con esto?" miró al edificio donde vio al hombre correr y armó un plan para poner fin a esto "lo tengo. Chat, una vez que crucemos trata de distraer a Girl Frost, yo me hare cargo del resto"

"como desees mi lady" dijo el con una reverencia y encaró a la villana "¡oye tu!" Girl Frost lo miró con el seño fruncido "si tu poder es el hielo ¿podrías hacerme un helado de chocolate para llevar?" en respuesta, un rayo estuvo a punto de darle de nuevo "ok, pediré uno de vainilla si no tienes" ella se dedicó a perseguir solamente a Chat Noir, y Ladybug aprovechó la oportunidad para llegar al tejado por otro extremo y subir al tejado del hotel, con lo que no contaban era de que el hombre también llegó ahí, y Chat en un descuido hizo que ambos chocaran "lo siento señor yo..." su disculpa fue interrumpida al sentir un fuerte ardor en el abdomen, seguido de un alarido de dolor por parte del desconocido, fue que se percató de que ambos fueron heridos por disparos, siendo nada mas ni nada menos que Constantine Aubriot el responsable de tal acción

"¿que tenemos aquí? El gran Chat Noir, pensé que eras inmune a las balas, pero ya vi que no es así"

"¡CHAAAT!" Ladybug salió de su escondite al ver a su compañero herido, pero un disparo en el suelo la detuvo

"le recomiendo que no intervenga en esto Ladybug, este es un asunto personal y no me gustaría involucrarlos más de lo que ya están"

"¿que es lo que esta haciendo?" preguntó consternada la heroína

"como le dije, es un asunto personal" mientras ellos no se dieron cuenta, solo los héroes se percataron de un pequeño cuervo posando en la orilla del edificio, fue en eso que a ambos le pasó un único pensamiento. Crow lla había llegado

"¿abuelo?" llegó a escuchar a alguien mas en aquel lugar, cual fue su sorpresa al notar a su nieta con traje bastante extravagante

"Carmen ¿que diablos haces con ese disfraz puesto?"

"abuelo ¿por que apuntas a mi padre con un arma?"

"no es de tu incumbencia, vete de aquí"

"¡contestame abuelo!"

"no si no quieres terminar como el idiota de tu padre" ambos héroes no entendía lo que estaba pasando, todo era confuso y ciertamente les estaba asustando

"¡no lo llames así!" intentó atacarlo a distancia con sus rayos, mas Constantine fue mas rápido y le disparó a Girl Frost en el hombro

"¡Carmen!"

"tu me obligaste Elliot, eso te buscas por estar metiemdote en donde no te importa"

"Constantine... Es tu propia nieta"

"si, y también un obstáculo si sigues con toda esta tontería ¿no lo entiendes? Jamas iré a prisión, y ni tu ni nadie me meterá en ese lugar" El señor levantó el arma hasta quedar el cañón en dirección al rostro de Elliot "hasta nunca, Barraud"

"puede seguir matando a las personas" Constantine se giró al escuchar una voz detrás suyo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Crow a cinco pasos de distancia. Ante el descuido, la heroína fue con su compañero para ayudarlo "pero no podrá ocultar lo que hizo"

"no se de que hablas, soy un padre muy afligido"

"tanto tu como yo sabemos de que estoy hablando"

"veo que eres muy obstinado para ser un niño"

"bueno ¿que le puedo decir? Así soy"

"si, pero eso te pone en desventaja" cambio de objetivo y disparó a Crow

"ha fallado" dijo Crow avanzando lentamente a él. Para sorpresa de Constantine , el susodicho esquivó la bala aún estando a esa distancia "la gente sabe lo que hizo"

"los que lo saben o están muertos o lo estaran" disparo de nueva cuenta tratando de alejarse, pero nuevamente su cazador fue capaz de predecir y esquivar el tiro

"carai, ha fallado otra vez" Aubriot sintió el límite del edificio, si aquel sujeto era pagado para ir por su cabeza, él le triplicaria cualquier oferta

"muy bien Crow ¿que es lo que quieres?"

"desde lo alto del hotel Le Grand París, le exijo, que confiese sus crímenes" sintió algo atravesando su pecho y sonrió al ver la cara de estupefacion y horror del hombre

" _n-no... no es po-posible, no puede estar pasando_ "

"vaya, a logrado darme esta vez. Felicidades" tomo al atacante de la camiseta y lo acercó al borde del edificio

"¡no, no por favor. Dios mio!" comenzó a gritar Constantine, viendo con horror su posible último destino

"¡sueltalo Crow!" todos escucharon una nueva voz en aquel sitio, siendo el del propio agente Lombard junto con otros oficiales de policias apuntandolo, sin embargo el nombrado hizo oídos sordos "¡Crow sueltalo ya!"

"su hija sufría porque..." dejó Crow incompleta la frase para que su víctima se encargara de competarlo

"e-ella sufría de pesadillas, desde el incendio de mis oficinas" al no parecerle que le dijese la verdad, se concentró en usar ese poder que le permitía ver el pasado y afortunadamente funcionó

 **Flashback**

Una pequeña niña de cuatro años se hayaba dentro de una oficina jugando con una caja de fósforos, hasta que un hombre alto se los quitó

"Elizabeth ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no jueges con esto?" se vio a Constantine Aubriot reprendiendo a la niña para luego mandarla fuera de su área dd trabajo. Sin embargo, en cuanto prendió uno y encendió su puro que ya tenía en la boca, arrojó el fósforo aun encendido en un montón de papeles que yacían en el escritorio

Lo siguiente que se vio, fue el edificio en llama

 **Fin de Flashback**

Crow comprendió ahora todo, no fue un simple trauma lo que tenía ella desde pequeña como le había dicho Elliot, fue un trauma que le causó su propio padre al culparla de algo que no hizo

"¡tu eras su peor pesadilla!" dio un empujón al hombre para acercarlo mas a su final mientras el detective y los héroes gritaban que no lo hiciera

"¡Crow no lo hagas!"

"¡no vale la pena, detente!"

"¡sueltalo Crow, es una orden!" sin embargo, nada de lo que le gritaban funcionaba

"usted provocó el incendio, usted hizo que su propia hija quedara traumada"

"no-no es cierto, yo no lo hize"

"si miente, muere" Constantine sintió como lo empujaba mas hacia adelante, y temiendo de su propia vida confesó todo

"e-espera. Fue ese maldito psicólogo, dijo que había descubierto lo del incendio y me amenazó con darle dinero para que callara"

"¡¿hizo que mataran a su hija por dinero?!" cada palabra que salía de aquel sujeto, solo lo hacía enfuerecer cada ves mas, el maldito había mandado a matar a su propia hija ya que era una pieza clave en aquel día, sin contar al psicólogo que falleció a causa de un 'accidente automovilístico', solo que eso era algo que Crow aun no estaba enterado.

Ya lo tenía decidido, lo iba a matar en ese instante, no dejaría que una escoria como Constantine Aubriot anduviera por las calles libre siendo un criminal

"espera" Crow volteo a ver a Elliot, quien aun herido logró llamar su atención "ya has enderezado las cosas, mas de lo que podías" fue hay que no supo que hacer, todos los que le robaban que no cometiera una locura tenían razón pues solo se mancharia de sangre de forma inútil, pero era su furia la que lo estaba cegando y sabía que iba a pasar, así que mandó su mirada a Ladybug y ella entendió perfectamente lo que haría, volteo nuevamente con el idiota sonrió lleno de locura

Después de eso, lo arrojó

"AAAAAAAAAHH" vio como de forma rápida iba acercándose al suelo y por pura inercia cerró los ojos esperando su doloroso final.

Pero lo único que sintió dolor fue en su pierna izquierda la cual se zafó al ser enredado en un listón, uno rojo con puntos negros

En la parte de arriba, tanto Crow como Ladybug sujetaban el listón con el que tenían sujeto al señor Aubriot, al cabo de un rato el hombre volvió a estar en el tejado temblando aún por lo que acababa de pasar. Ladybug se acercó a su compañero quien aun se encontraba sentado tratando de hacer presión con su mano "¿como te sientes Chat?" preguntó Crow al acercarse con el dúo

"creo que no podré levantar cosas pesadas por dos semanas" comentó él en forma bromista

"de hecho son tres, tienes suerte que tu traje ayudó a que la bala no atravesara tu abdomen estarías en graves problemas"

"¿debo tomar eso como un comentario de apoyo?"

"me da igual como lo tomes" tanto el gato como la mariquita suspiraron derrotados, ni en un momento así puede comportarse de forma amigable

"¡un momento!" gritó Girl Frost, levantándose como pudo aún teniendo la herida "ese hombre tiene que pagar por lo que hizo" señaló a su abuelo con la ira desvorndandose, su padre al verla así se acercó para tratar de tranquilizarla

"Carmen, la policía esta aquí, ellos se encargarán de..."

"no papá, el debe que pagar con su vida por arrebatarnos a mamá, y en este momento soy Girl Frost, no Carmen"

"oye tu" le llamó la atención Crow "se que te sientes enojada, pero no vale la pena matarlo"

"si claro, hace apenas unos instantes lo arrojaste al vacío, pero no me importa, yo me encargaré de ese asesino y ninguno de ustedes se interpondrá" con su rayo de hielo, creo un muro que impidió a los oficiales avanzar "no te perdonaré que hayas matado a mi madre 'abuelo'" apuntó a Constantine y la luz que desprendia de su mano fue aumentando "hasta nunca"

Crow no esperó mas y llegó con ella para desviar el ataque al cielo tomándola del brazo para luego arrojarla al piso "¡Ladybug ahora!" la nombrada usó de nuevo el listón y envolvió a Girl Frost cuando volvió a levantarse, Crow hurgo en uno de los bolsillos de ls villana hasta que encontró una fotografía con fondo morado "maldito infeliz ¡Chat tu turno!" arrugó la foto hasta hacerla bolita y la arrojó al gato

"¡cataclismo!" estando herido, a duras penas pudo invocar su poder para destruir la foto, de la cual salió una mariposa negra

"Ya causaste mucho daño pequeño akuma" Ladybug abrió su yo-yo "Yo te libero del mal" la chica lanzó su yo-yo hacia el akumas atrapandolo "te tengo" libera a la mariposa salio del mismo ahora blanca "Vuela alto pequeña mariposa. Mirculous Ladybug" Ladybug lanza su yo-yo al cielo y un destello rojo envuelve los lugares dañados por la pelea, restaurandolos al instante y curó tanto a Chat Noir y a Elliot como a Carmen, quien por cierto yacía inconsciente ya en su forma normal. El padre fue con la joven y se arrodilló para abrazarla y llorar de la felicidad por que todo haya terminado

"muchas gracias, Ladybug y Chat Noir, por devolverme a mi hija"

"no fue nada señor" dijo la chica de traje moyeado, Crow comenzó a caminar hasta que Elliot le habló

"Crow. Gracias, por todo" el nombrado solo lo vio y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no fue nada, y Elliot siguió abrazando a su hija. Ladybug quiso hablar con el vigilante mas este desapareció del lugar. El sonido de los pendientes de Ladybug le indicaron que solo le quedaba un minuto, por lo que sin quererlo tuvo que dejar a su compañero al cual aun le quedaba cuatro minutos

 **Días después, en la noche**

"así que ya esta en prisión" decía Crow, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las vigas que conformaban la torre Eiffel con el teléfono en mano

"a sí es, gracias a la declaración de la familia Barraud y a que tu hiciste que Constantine soltara la sopa, fue condenado a cadena perpetua por el asesinato de Elizabeth y su psicólogo, aunque si bien el caso fue cerrado, se sigue encontrando varias cosas que ha ocultado todos estos años" le contesto Lombard desde el otro lado de la línea

"sigo sin poder entender que existan esa clase de personas, y lo malo es que para los demas él era un alma caritativa, no me quiero imaginar como deben estar cuando se descubrió la verdadera naturaleza de ese tipo"

"nadie esperaba tal noticia, pero bueno ¿que se le puede hacer?"

"tienes razón ¿ya ellos han partido?"

"si, hace media hora salieron del aeropuerto con rumbo a Italia"

"espero que a partir de ahora les vaya mejor a esa familia"

"yo digo lo mismo, y ya habló Albrecht para reprendernos por no trabajar discretamente, tu hazaña ya pasó a Norteamérica"

"me lo imagino" en eso, ve al dúo de héroes llegar a la torre para comenzar su ronda de vigilancia "te hablo mas tarde ¿te parece?"

"si, pero trata de no hacer destrozos"

"no prometo nada" colgó la llamada y dio un salto hasta quedar detrás de ellos "supongo que nunca se cansan de desvelarse ¿verdad?" tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir voltearon a verlo, ahora ya un poco más acostumbrados a sus llegadas repentinas "¿como te encuentras Chat?"

"aaaawwwww te preocupaste por mi" bromeó Chat

"si quieres te puedo romper las costillas ahora"

"hmp, aguafiestas... Ya me encuentro mejor, aunque aun siento tener la bala dentro, pero ya pasará" respondió ante la interrogante ya que a pesar de que Ladybug usó su magia para restaurar todo, el dolor del ataque aun lo resentia

"Chat y yo te queremos agradecer por lo que hiciste hace unos días, nunca se nos pasó por la mente que aquella chica tuviese un abuelo así" comentó Ladybug

"nadie tiene una vida perfecta, y con respecto a lo otro, solo hacia mi trabajo"

"pues no solo salvaste a su padre, si no que también a ella he hiciste que encerraran a ese asesino"

"supongo que fue suerte, jamás pensé que Girl Frost era hija de Elliot"

"¿Elliot?"

"luego hablamos de eso. Supongo que no solo están aquí para felicitarme por aquello, que por cierto me sorprende que no me hayas atacado Ladybug, con eso de que arroje a un hombre desde no se cuantos pisos"

"no tienes a la suerte Crow" le dijo Chat a modo de broma, pero luego susurró "habló enserio, es como un akuma cuando se enoja" luego de eso sintió que era golpeado en la nuca

"cállate Chat. Y si tienes razón Crow, no sólo era eso. Verás, estuve pensándolo mucho y, después de haberlo platicado con mi compañero, decidí en proponerte algo" Crow quedó intrigado cuando la chica mencionó la palabra 'proposición' a lo que el se cruzó de brazos y preguntó

"¿y que es eso que me propones? Si se puede saber"

"bueno... ahhh ¿quieres unirte al equipo?"

"... Unirme al equipo" Él solo alzó una ceja al escuchar aquello, luego cerró los ojos y adoptó una pose pensativa, la cual duró unos segundos aunque para los dos héroes fueron como horas "yo no soy de acatar ordenes"

"habrá planes que tendrás que seguir" dijo Ladybug

"llegaré cuando lo vea conveniente"

"tendrás que estar cuando un akuma ataque" respondió Chat

"si de ser necesario, haré lo que sea para acabar con un problema"

"procuraras no hacerlo tan seguido" y finalizó Ladybug

"... Hecho" y con un apretón de manos, quedó sellado el acuerdo y con ello su integración oficial al equipo, aun siendo así, también eso le daba libertad de trabajar por cuenta propia gracias a los argumentos que ambos bandos dieron "bien, ahora que soy parte de su equipo ¿que les parece si vamos a celebrarlo? Acaban de abrir un bar y dicen que el lugar es genial"

"muchas gracias por la invitación, pero tenemos que cumplir con la vigilancia" comentó Ladybug, luego Chat bromeó con lo de la invitación

"así es. Además, llamaría la atención de las mujeres y me sentiría mal dejar a los demás solos... ¡AU AU AU!"

"vámonos Chat" pero solo consiguió ser jalado de las orejas

" _son molestos... pero no por nada son considerados héroes. Creo que acaban de ganarse mi respeto_ " luego de ese pensamiento tras ver a sus compañeros alejarse, Crow volvió a su forma civil y se encaminó al coupure électrique, aunque un recuerdo de aquel día pasó por su mente y por alguna razón extraña para él, le hizo arder el rostro

 **Flashback**

Crow trataba de seguir el rastro de Elliot y Constantine dentro del edificio, sabía que ese loco fue a perseguirlo y si no se daba prisa todo terminaría mal, siguió su camino hasta que...

"¡tu! ¡t-tu eres!"

" _¡maldición no Chloe!_ " la hija del alcalde había salido de su habitación para saber que rayos pasaba, lo malo fue que se encontró con la persona menos pensada "señorita, conserve la calma por favor y..."

"AUXILIO, AYUDA"

"¡no, shhhhh espere!"

"POR FAVOR ALGUIEN"

"tranquila por favor"

"THE CROW ESTA AQUÍ, AYUDA"

"silencio"

"NO QUIERO MORIR POR FAVOR, NO HE HECHO NADA MALO"

"¡señorita pare!"

"HARE LO QUE SEA PERO POR FAVOR NO ME..." con el poco tiempo que le quedaba, teniendo una vida en peligro y que fuese descubierto en cualquier momento, hizo lo primero que pensó en ese momento para cayar a la princesa de París

Unió sus labios a los de ella

"escuche no quiero hacerle daño, hay un tiroteo y es muy peligroso que este aquí, por favor busque un escondite y no salga hasta que todo haya terminado, tengo que irme" sin mirar atrás, dejó a una Chloe shokeada por el beso repentino en el pasillo

 **Fin de flashback**

* * *

Bien, como dije aquí esta otro capítulo y creo que mas largo para compensar la tardanza.

Una cosa, pienso hacer la adaptación de tal forma que en vez de que salga tres partes, sea solo un capítulo, aunque equivaldría a ser mas lento el que lo publique.. Bueno luego vere eso

¿que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó el pequeño momento entre Mark y Chloe? Aceptó medallas de oro y el control mundial como los tomatasos (excepto la guayaba)

Nos vemos luego


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette: Hola, soy Marinette. De dia, soy una chica normal con una vida normal. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe, y es mi secreto

Mark: sin embargo, en ocasiones esos secretos pueden causar incluso la muerte

Adrien: Algunas personas creen que cuando alguien muere, un cuervo lleva su alma a la tierra de los muertos.

Mark: Pero a veces ocurre algo malo, una terrible pena se va con ella y no puede descansar

Chloe: A veces, solo a veces, el cuervo decide traer su alma de vuelta y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad

Mark: Nunca será así, mi alma nunca descansará hasta haber hecho justicia

* * *

" _... Bien, aqui vamos_ " se dijo a si mismo Mark, suspirando tras verse en el espejo, tomo sus cosas y salió del departamento. Desde que comenzó a trabajar como el chófer personal de Chloe, las cosas se habían vuelto mas complicadas pues además de tener que salir dos horas mas temprano para poder recoger a su compañera y llegar a la escuela a tiempo, siempre se le dificultaba decirle una mentira sin que se escuchara poco creíble cuando un akuma atacaba la ciudad, y eran tanto en la mañana como a la hora de salida que suplicaba a cualquier dios que existiera para que ningún villano se hiciese presente. Tan pronto subio a su motocicleta, partió de ahí en dirección al hotel de los Bourgeois, solo que al llegar al sitio, el portero le notificó que debería esperar pues Chloe aun no se encontraba lista " _y luego se queja conmigo por llegar tarde_ "

"señorita Bourgeois" saludo cortésmente el portero a la chica, quien tardó mas de lo debido para salir, luego miró a Mark como diciendo que fuese educado he hiciera lo mismo, el chico solo rodó los ojos para luego decir las mismas palabras pero en tono de aburrimiento

"buenos días señorita Bourgeois" he incluso la forma como lo dijo era parecido al típico saludo al maestro en primaria

"hmp, deberías agradecerme por haberte ayudado, de no ser por mi no tendrías forma para pagar tu dichoso departamento, que gracias a dios no he conocido" lo malo para ella de haber contratado a Mark, es que él no se dejaba aplastar como era el caso de la mayoría de sus compañeros y empleados del hotel

"si tienes razón, pero tampoco creas que debido a eso voy a comportarme como un perro faldero"

"fijate lo que dices Mark, que con solo pedirlo puedo hacer que te despidan"

"pues yo no pedí el trabajo para empezar, solo me metiste a un puesto del que ni siquiera acepté"

"pues si, pero al menos tienes ingresos"

"ingresos que podría conseguir en otro lado"

"¡aaash, eres insufrible! ¡ya vámonos o llegaremos tarde!" ambos se subieron a la moto aun discutiendo, olvidándose por completo que eran observados por el empleado

"¡pero si tu eres la que nos hace llegar tarde!"

"¡no, mas bien TU eres el que nos hace llegar tarde!"

"¡te estuve esperando como media hora parado en la entrada!"

"¡¿ahora me vas a echar la culpa?! ¡que poco respeto tienes a los demás!"

"¡eso debería decirte!" y mientras arrancó la moto y se alejaron de ahí, el portero los vio de tal forma que si fuese un anime, una gota de sudor ya estaría bajando por su nuca mientras pensaba ¿y a estos que les pasa?

 **Mientras tanto**

En una parte de la ciudad, siendo específicamente en un parque para niños, se encontraba un joven de 16 años, de cabello castaño y ojos ambar, vestía un sueter rojo abierto con una camisa de color azul, unos pantalones de mezclilla grises y un par de tenis blancos, él tan solo se dedicaba a ver a los niños como jugaban mientras permanecía sentado en la boca de un tobogán con un aire depresivo " _desearía volver a ser niño_ "

"hola Kevin" una voz logró sacarlo de su mundo mental, y al girarse vio a otro chico mas joven, el cual usaba gorra verde, una camisa blanca, un pans gris y unos tenis también blancos, a pesar de tener gorra, se podía ver a través de los mechones que salían del mismo que era de color castaño al igual que los ojos

"oh, hola Tim ¿que haces aquí? Creí que estarías en el colegio"

"aun tengo tiempo de sobra, todavía es muy temprano"

"ya veo"

"hey Kevin ¿te encuentras bien?"

"¿ah? aaah si, estoy bien, no te preocupes"

"jugaría haberte visto mal"

"dije que estoy bien Tim" en vez del tono tranquilo, este cambio a uno cortante

"huy perdón, no quería molestar a su majestad"

Este sólo suspiró derrotado y dirigió su mirada con los niños "lo siento hermano, es solo que... Ver esto me hace pensar en como pudo haber sido nuestras vidas desde un principio sin aquellos problemas que nos atormentaron"

"ya veo, yo también suelo pensar en eso, lo malo es que no hay una máquina del tiempo que nos pueda ayudar"

"y todo gracias al maldito sistema social. Pero por otro lado, gracias a que nos hemos apoyado mutuamente, hemos logrado salir a adelante"

"aunque me hubiera agradado que tu estudiaras, y no que te hicieses cargo de los gastos"

"a mi no me importa trabajar, con tal de que tengas lo necesario para que continúes con tus estudios, ya después veré alguna preparatoria nocturna"

"je dime loco, pero tu actitud me recuerda a mamá"

"de seguro debe estar arriba cuidandonos... Bueno, será mejor que vayas a la escuela o llegarás tarde"

"hermano, hoy toca matemáticas ¡la materia mas cruel que existe!"

"¿y por eso planeas faltar? Por que te veo con las intenciones"

"sería eso y también por la maestra Maryse que esta loca"

"no esta loca tu maestra, solo es de un carácter duro, y mejor ya vete que luego te pondrán falta""

"... Ya que, nos vemos al rato hermano"

Tan solo le resolvió el cabello y vio como Tim se fue alejando, su expresión cambio a una de preocupación pues su hermano aun no estaba al tanto de como es que lograba sacar dinero para mantenerse, y es que no tenía un puesto como albañil como creía, si no que él se juntó con personas que hasta ahora han cumplido con su palabra, mas lo que hacían era todo menos honesto y legal

 **Flashback**

Una pareja de ancianos se encontraban en la sala platicando de su pasado, les fascinaba hablar de viejos recuerdos estando a solas, como si de un par de jóvenes fueran. Toda esa calma y tranquilidad se esfumó en cuanto escucharon el timbre sonar, lo siguiente que pasó fue ser amenazados de muerte por unos sujetos con máscara, quienes los dejaron en una habitación y cerraron con seguro.

Por otro lado, una pareja dio la señal para que montones de jóvenes entrarán he hiciesen destrozos dentro de aquel lugar. Sillas, almohadas, fotos, adornos, todo fue despedazado por culpa de ellos, haciendo con eso una fiesta sumamente salvaje, y entre todos ellos se hayaba Kevin, el cual dudaba si arruinar lo único que quedaba en la casa: una pintura de un pueblo cerca del río con un valor monetario bastante alto

"hey ¿que pasa? ¿por que estas así?" llegó un hombre detrás de él y le tomó el hombro para hacerse notar "ah ya veo, debes pensar que esto está mal ¿no?" Kevin no hizo nada, solo bajó la mirada apenado "te han lavado el cerebro, el gobierno quiere que creas eso para poder controlarte, para manipularte ¿sabias que escuchan conversaciones ajenas sin tu consentimiento?" lo miró directo a los ojos eh intentó sonar convincente "si hacemos esto, es para demostrarles que no nos dejaremos controlar por el sistema, pero también para poder irnos todos a esa isla, donde al fin seremos libres de la opresión" para cualquiera, aquel pequeño discurso sonaba realmente estúpido, pero Kevin necesitaba urgentemente el dinero para poder cuidar a su hermano, y el tener esa clase de oferta en su situación solo logró convencerlo de que era lo mejor "toma, te concedo el honor" el hombre le dio una daga lo suficientemente filosa para cortar el cuadro como si de mantequilla se tratara., solo le tomó un momento para empezar a destruir aquella pintura que 'simbolizaba' el favoritismo a personas de familias influyentes y el rechazo al resto de la población. El jefe junto con quien parecía ser su novia, felicitaron al chico y le invitaron un trago, aunque este rechazo lo segundo pues no estaba acostumbrado a beber alcohol

 **Fin de flashback**

" _espero que valga la pena_ " se dijo mentalmente antes de ponerse de pie he irse de aquel parque, pues tenía que estar listo por si volvían a llamarlo, lo cual era seguro que pasaría.

 **Escuela François Dupont**

"Marinette tienes que hacerlo"

"no Alya, prefiero estar así"

"chica tienes que intentarlo al menos ¿que pasaría si él también esta enamorado de ti?"

"¿y si no lo está? Si le digo que me gusta ya no me verá ni como amigos, se alejará de mi, me sentiré muy triste y terminaré sola en un apartamento llena de gatos"

Alya suspiro en derrota al ver que por el momento no lograría nada, durante todo el rato trató de convencerla de confesarse con Adrien aprovechando de que llegó temprano (sin evitar bromear sobre que se acabaría el mundo por ver a su amiga llegar a esas horas) sin embargo y como siempre, Marinette era renuente a confesarse ya que visualisaba un sin fin de escenarios en donde todo iba a terminar muy mal al siquiera considerarlo "Marinette, te quiero mucho, enserio, pero no puedo dejar que sigas con esa forma negativa de lo que vaya a pasar, eres una chica increíble y todos en la escuela lo saben. Solo necesitas tener un poco de confianza en ti misma"

"ojala fuera fácil. Todas las veces que he hablado con él no puedo evitar tartamudear y moverme como robot. Realmente soy un desastre" ella se cubre el rostro con sus manos sintiéndose pésima

Si supiera que ha estado rechazando a su amor platónico todo este tiempo

"hola chicas" hablando del rey de Roma. Marinette se sobresaltó al escuchar a Adrien, quien iba acompañado de su amigo moreno "¿de que hablaban?"

"oh, solo cosas sin importancia ¿verdad Marinette?" preguntó Alya a su amiga de forma pícara, causando que la pobre pelinegra se avergonzara

"n-no se de que hablas"

"bueno, mi amigo y yo nos preguntábamos si querían ir al parque después de clases" sugirió Nino, aunque en realidad sólo era parte del plan de Alya para hacer que sus se juntarán, era muy sencillo pues los dejarían minutos después de haberse juntado, y la morena ya tenía preparado su celular para grabar el momento

"por mi me encantaría ¿que dices tu chica?"... Bueno, siempre y cuando su amiga no fuese tan timida

"eehh a-afirmat... ¡digo! P-por su puesto"

"¡te dije que conducieras con cuidado!" escucharon un grito bastante familiar y a la vez molesto, y quien mas si no la hija del alcalde quejándose de cualquier cosa mientras se bajaba de la moto de su trabajador y compañero de clases

"¡pues tu no dejabas de gritarme al oído, me estabas aturdiendo!" bien, la escuela no pudo evitar congelarse del miedo al escuchar el segundo grito, no por que fuese de alguien en particular, si no por que le gritaba precisamente a Chloe, incluso los portadores de los miraculous sintieron un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal

"¡no me grites, gracias a mi tienes trabajo!"

"¡ya deja de molestar con la misma cantaleta!"

"¡no lo haré, tu me debes la oportunidad que te dio mi padre!"

"¡que yo no quise el trabajo!"

"¡ERES UN MALAGRADECIDO!"

"¡Y TU UNA ENGREIDA!" ambos gruñeron y se dieron la espalda hechos fieras, tal era el enojo de la rubia que no se percató de la presencia de Adrien, lo cual le alivio al chico "¿enserio tiene que ser así todos los malditos días?"

"no, hay días en donde esta peor" le contestó Alya, cosa que lo dejó peor de humor

"gracias por decirme"

"oye amigo ¿y por que decidiste trabajar para ella si ni te agrada tenerla cerca?" preguntó Nino pues no le encontraba lógica el que fuera su chófer si apenas la soporta en clases

"yo no quise hacerlo, fue su padre el que me dio ese trabajo"

"¿y si renuncias?"

"el empleo me lo dio a forma de agradecimiento por un favor que hice, ni me permitió decirle que no lo necesitaba. Ahora debo de hacerle de chófer por un corto período para que al menos no digan que soy un mal agradecido"

"tal vez Chloe sea alguien difícil de tratar, pero es una buena chica" algo dentro de Marinette se escuchó agrietarse ante lo que escuchó de Adrien "tan solo debes conocerla un poco más"

"¿más? Creo que ya es suficiente siendo su esclavo, además siempre me hecha la culpa cuando llegamos tarde"

"y hablando de eso, será mejor entrar a clases antes de que nos dejen afuera" luego de lo dicho por la morena, el grupo se encaminó a su salón esperando que su maestra no hubiese llegado.

Ya habían pasado minutos desde que iniciaron las clases y en el otro extremo del colegio, Tim mordía su lápiz ya sea consciente de ello o no, apenas había comenzado las clases cuando su maestra mencionó las dos palabras mas horribles para un estudiante: examen sorpresa.

Aunque si bien no entendía mucho las preguntas, ese no era el motivo por el que no contestaba, mas bien era preocupación lo que sentía ya que llegó a escuchar a su hermano mayor hablar por teléfono, llegando a mencionar cosas como ataque o hacer un plan. No llegó a escuchar mucho pero si lo suficiente para saber que Kevin le ocultaba algo ¿por que lo hacía?.

Luego de sufrir aquel martirio (con la sospecha de haber reprobado) se encaminó a su casa, rezando para que no recibiera la pregunta '¿como te fue en el examen?', sin embargo cuando llegó a la calle de su hogar, se ocultó detrás de un auto al ver a una pareja platicando con Kevin

" _¿quienes son esas personas? Nunca los he visto_ " pensó el niño, observando detenidamente al hombre y a la mujer que platicaban animadamente con Kevin, aunque el susodicho parecía mas nervioso que alegre. Luego de eso vio como los tres subían a un auto bastante lujoso para luego irse, para cuando los perdió de vista salió de su escondite y entró a la casa agradeciendo tener una copia por si estaba solo el lugar, dejó su mochila tirada y se sentó en el sofá preguntándose en su mente "¿en que te metiste Kevin?"

 **Departamento de policía de París**

Lombard suspiraba cansado y harto de escuchar de que asaltaron otra casa he hicieron destrozos por doquier, lo peor del caso es que no han encontrado un patrón entre los hogares dañados para saber mas fácil cual sería su próximo ataque pues todos eran aleatorios incluso en los dias "¿cuantos ataques van hasta ahora?"

"ya perdí la cuenta, lo único que se es que esta vez fue con una pareja de ancianos"

"¿algún herido?"

"tan solo la mujer le fue torcida la muñeca del lado izquierdo, de ahí todo esta bien"

"bien, necesito los registros de los otros ataques, debe haber algún indicio o pista, aunque sea una de ellos para poder atraparlos" en cuanto el oficial se marchó, Lombard se tocó el puente de la nariz tratando de evitar que dolor de cabeza "necesito vacaciones"

* * *

Y hasta aquí por ahora, lamento el retraso pero este capítulo me costó más que los anteriores, tuve que modificar bastantes cosas para que pudiese darle el buen visto, sumado a los deberes que tengo... Como dijo Lombard 'necesito vacaciones'. Nos vemos en la próxima


	13. Chapter 13

Lamento decirles que esta historia quedará incompleta, ya que se han presentado varias situaciones que no me permitirán escribir mas, lo siento

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡día de los inocentes! Jajaja, no se en que día lo celebren, pero aquí en México es el 28 de diciembre, así que si alguien les dice que si les pueden prestar algo ¡no lo hagan por vida suya! Bien ya sin mas. A darle

* * *

Por fin habían dado el toque de salida, y con ello dio luz verde para que una manada de jóvenes saliesen despavoridos del colegio, mas no era toda la escuela pues otras personas prefirieron salir con calma, sin armar tanto escándalo como los demás, siendo Adrien uno de ellos

"que bueno que hoy es tu día libre viejo, me hubiera puesto nervioso si no vinieras"

"¿lo dices por que estarías a solas con Alya?" preguntó Adrien divertido al ver la reacción de su amigo, para él no era un misterio que a Nino le gustara la morena y le daba gracia pero a la vez gusto por saber eso y se identificaba con él ya que por desgracia aun no lograba conquistar el corazón de su catarina "tranquilo amigo, nada malo va a pasar"

"si claro, lo dices por que aun no te has enamorado" antes de poder responder algo, las chicas se acercaron a ellos y ambos tuvieron que guardar silencio, dando inicio al paseo

Por otro lado, Mark se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque metido en sus pensamientos, había sido un dia agotador para él ya que no cualquiera podía tener a Chloe como compañera y como jefa a la vez, mas era algo de lo que no le gustaba presumir ya que no era un logro, era un martirio. Después de llevar a 'la reina' a su hogar, este se dispuso a ir a un lugar donde no lo encontrara ni Ladybug, ni Chat Noir, ni Lombard

"¿Mark?" bueno, no siempre se podía cumplir lo que uno quiere, para su fortuna, la persona en frente suyo era alguien que vivía a una calle de donde él vive

"oh hola Tim ¿como te fue en el examen?" al ver como el chico se tensaba dedujo tres cosas: no lo sabe, reprobó, o piensa que reprobó pero no sabe

"pues... Ya se me olvidó. Pero dime ¿por que estas aquí solo?"

"tuve un día difícil, así que vine a este lugar para relajarme y despejar mi mente un poco"

"¿enserio? Yo pensé que estabas aquí por que peleaste con tu novia"

"¡¿qu-que?! ¡yo no tengo novia!" aquellas palabras en si lo tomaron desprevenido, pero hasta él se sorprendió por el repentino sobresalto

"no lo vi cuando discutias con una chica rubia, y su discusión parecia mas a la de una pareja" Mark se dio un buen facespalm ante eso

"no es mi novia, solo es una compañera de escuela, bastante molesta" esto último lo dijo susurrando

"bien ya te deje incómodo con el tema" río Tim de buena gana, sin embargo cambió su expresión a uno serio "Mark, tu eres mi amigo ¿cierto?"

"eeeeh ¿si?"

"y a pesar de que no hablamos muy seguido, sigues siendo mi amigo ¿no?"

"podría decirse que si ¿por que lo preguntas?" el chico decidió sentarse a lado suyo y respondió a la interrogante de forma que no revelara información de más

"conozco a alguien, alguien que necesita ayuda, esta metido en un problema y... No se como ayudarlo, sobretodo porque no me dice de que se trata. Traté de que habláramos, pero dijo que no me metiera en lo que no me importaba" bien, lo único que se salvó de ser una mentira es que si conocía a ese alguien con problemas

Mark observó al chico, buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder aconsejarle ya que lo que decía era algo serio "... Mira, si esa persona no quiere que intervengas, es porque debe ser algo que te podría afectar, y lo que hace es evitar que eso pase. Hay veces, en el que una situación no se puede resolver teniendo a otra persona, ya que la mayoría de veces los secundarios también son perjudicados, es como dice el dicho 'no le hagas de redentor, o saldrás crucificado'" vio como el chico se desánimo al oír aquello "pero. .. Si tu ya sabes la solución, creo que sería bueno que intervinieras"

"gracias" Mark sonrió cuando vio a Tim de mejor humor, fue en eso que pasaron sus compañeros de salón y lo saludaron "hola chicos ¿que hacen por aquí?"

"habíamos acordado dar una vuelta por el parque después de clases, pero al parecer no fuimos los únicos que pensamos en lo mismo" respondió Nino

"digamos que fue una coincidencia. El es Tim, vive a una calle de mi casa" señaló Mark al joven, a lo que este saludó

"mucho gusto"

"Tim, ellos son Alya, Marinette, Adrien y Nino, son mis compañeros de salón" los mismos le devolvieron el saludo

"hey ¿no quieren venir con nosotros?" preguntó la morena a los chicos

"gracias, pero preferimos estar aquí" el grupo se resignó y siguió por su camino, el que no entendió por que dijo eso Mark fue el niño

"¿por que rechazaste su oferta? Además de la rubia, siempre te he visto solo"

"veras ¿sabes que es lo raro?"

"que estes preguntando eso"

"jajaja también. La pelinegra, Marinette, a estado enamorada de Adrien, pero no ha podido decírselo ya que le gana los nervios. Pero, en una fiesta de disfraces, estos no se dijeron de que iban a ir vestidos, y de hecho sus actitudes fueron diferentes, por lo que desde entonces, Adrien ha estado enamorado de la chica que vio en la fiesta, más no es el caso de la chica" le costó Mark, maquillando todo usando de pretexto una fiesta de disfraces para que no supiera que ambos eran los héroes de París

"osease que... ¿Marinette y Adrien están enamorados?"

"así es"

"pero de la otra personalidad"

"exactamente"

"... ¿estarán ciegos o son tarados?"

"yo digo que ambas cosas" los dos rieron y se despidieron ya que Tim le dijo que tenía tarea que hacer... O eso le hizo creer

 **Departamento de policía de París**

A pesar de que no había mucha actividad criminal en las calles, en todo el departamento diariamente se mantenían activos para cualquier situación que llegara a pasar, y a sido así desde que el villano Hawk Moth y los héroes Ladybug y Chat Noir

"Service de police, un moment s'il vous plait. Service de police, un moment s'il vous plait. Ah detective Lombard" aprovechó la recepcionista que el nombrado pasaba por ahí para comunicarle sobre una visita "hay un niño que lo esta esperando en su oficina, dice que necesita hacerle una entrevista" Lombard sonrió al recordar que era temporada de proyectos, lo sabía bien ya que gran cantidad de instituciones educativas comenzaban a pedir de ese u otro tipo de trabajos, y no pudo evitar recordar su infancia el cual fue una muy buena

"gracias por avisarme señorita"

"no fue nada detective. Service de police, un moment s'il vous plait" Lombard se dirigió a su oficina y vio al chico sentado con su cuaderno en mano escribiendo posiblemente las preguntas

"buenos días, lamento la tardanza pero tuve asuntos que atender"

"no se preocupe señor detective. Soy Tomas, pero puede llamarme Tim"

"¿que no Tim es diminutivo de Timothy?"

"si, pero así me llama mi hermano"

"jajaja bueno, soy el detective Lombard, me dijeron que querías hacerme unas preguntas"

"así es, es para un trabajo de la escuela. Este... ¿como es el trabajo de un agente encubierto?"

"ehhh perdón ¿preguntaste por lo de un agente encubierto?"

"bueno se supone que debo entrevistar a alguien con carrera, y pues usted debe tener una"

"si así es" El agente pensó muy bien en lo que respondería, ya que no había realizado ese tipo de operaciones hace tiempo y algunas cosas ya no las recordaba. Después de pensarlo se sentó junto al escritorio y empezó a redactar "cuando se es un agente encubierto,, nunca debes ir por el objetivo principal desde el comienzo, primero debes tener a alguien dentro que te respalde, debes tener también una historia que puedas vender, algo que sea lo suficientemente creíble para poder ganarte al objetivo"

"ok ¿que mas se tiene que hacer?"

"pues, una vez que estas dentro debes esperar, hasta que veas una oportunidad para poder obtener las pruebas y... " justo en ese momento llega el jefe de él asomandose por la puerta

"Lombard necesito hablar contigo"

"estoy un poco ocupado ahora"

"lo siento, pero es urgente" con solo ver sus expresiones, cualquiera podría adivinar que quería que Tim se fuera, por lo que Lombard no tuvo opción más que decirle al chico, mas este se le adelante

"no se preocupe, yo ya me iba. Gracias por la entrevista agente Lombard"

"no hay de que muchacho" una vez que Tim se fue, Lombard dejó pasar a su superior y cerró la puerta con seguro "¿que es lo que pasa?"

"encontraron esto en la última escena del crimen, es un usb con algunas canciones"

"emmm no soy muy fanático de la música moderna"

"no es por eso, necesito que investigues los lugares donde se escuchen este tipo de canciones, hay un bar del que no me acuerdo su nombre, pero he creo haber escuchado este tipo de música dentro del mismo"

"de acuerdo, trataré de ver que encuentro"

 **Esa misma tarde en Le coupure électrique**

"aún no se como le logró convencer esa loca de Sarah" se maldecia una y otra vez Mark a la vez que revisaba algunas cosas del escenario, supuestamente iba a tratar de saber mas acerca de su 'segunda oportunidad' pero en ves de eso y por alguna artimaña que hizo ella, terminó como supervisor, no es que se quejara del trabajo, es que no iba a recibir paga por ello

"¿que estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó una voz bastante conocida y que en ese momento no quería escuchar

"preferiría no hablar de eso detective, mejor dígame ¿que hace usted aquí?"

"iba a interrogar al encargado, pero ya que estas aquí quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo"

"¿de que se trata?"

"sabes que no te lo puedo decir así"

Mark rodó los ojos con aburrimiento y bajo del pequeño escenario, había veces que en serio odiaba tratar todo de forma secreta "muy bien, hablemos"

"¿has visto... esos programas de fiestas salvajes que pasan en televisión?"

"ya no veo televisión tan seguido, y la verdad no he llegado a ver eso de fiestas salvajes"

"hacen desastre y medio y dejan grabaciones de lo sucedido en el lugar"

"ahora se que es una fiesta salvaje"

"se encontró esto en el último sitio, tal vez se les olvido o lo dejaron a propósito" tras mencionarlo, este le entrega el usb que le dieron en el departamento

"¿y esto es?"

"un pequeño USB, con varias canciones que, segun las personas que los escucharon, es de este mismo club nocturno"

"... Déjeme ver si entendí bien. Usted dice que, los sujetos que hicieron esas fiestas ¿son trabajadores de aquí?"

"no necesariamente, puede que sean clientes concurrentes o algún allegado de los que laboran ¿cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?"

"estaré hasta las dos de la mañana, Sarah tuvo que arreglar algunas cosas con respecto al club y puede que tarde, además conociendola no me dejará ir tan fácilmente"

"¿quien es la tal Sarah? ¿es la encargada del club?"

"así es, su nombre completo es Sarah Mohr, ella fue la que abrió este lugar, y de paso me fastidia"

" _¡¿Sarah Mohr?! ¡oh rayos! Si Albrecht se entera de que ella está aquí y no se lo informamos, nos matará_ "

"emmm detective ¿está bien?"

"¿yo? Ah si claro, solo estoy pensando en el caso. Aprovechando de que vas a estar aquí, necesito pedirte un favor, cualquier persona sospechosa que veas, llámame de inmediato ¿de acuerdo?" Mark miró discretamente por donde hubiese personas, asegurándose de que nadie los haya escuchado

"en cuanto vea algo sospechoso, lo contactare" dicho esto Lombard se despidió de él y salió del club

"¿es amigo tuyo?" preguntó la encarga de los licores

"solo un conocido"

 **En otra parte**

Kevin miraba a ambos lados de la calle sumamente nervioso, acababa de llegar a su casa cuando recibió la llamada de su amigo, diciendo que debía ir al almacén dónde siempre se juntaban para hablar sobre el próximo golpe, su rostro se puso pálido cuando vio algo acercarse y no era precisamente alguien de ese 'amigo'

"¡¿Tim que rayos haces aquí?!" así es, su hermano menor lo había encontrado esperando su transporte, y por lo que parece no era para pedirle algo

"ni siquiera me saludas, vaya que si eres grosero a veces"

"¡te estoy preguntando! ¡¿que carajos estas haciendo aquí?!"

"simple, esperar contigo, quiero conocer a las personas con las que hablabas la otra vez"

Su rostro sobrepasó el nivel de blanco en ese momento, su hermano lo había visto y él ni se percató de ello "¿d-de que hablas?"

"no te hagas el tonto conmigo, se que platicabas con una pareja, parecían buenas personas"

"¡Tim no tienes nada que hacer aquí, vete antes de que te castigue!" pero para su mala suerte, llegó el auto de su amigo, siendo conducido por la novia del mismo

"subete, tenemos que irnos ¿quien es el?" preguntó ella al ver al menor a lado, este con toda la confianza del mundo respondió

"soy su hermano"

"no es nadie Kate" trató de que Tim no se metiera a la boca del lobo, pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde

"... ¿que tanto sabe?"

"no sabe nada"

"entonces sube"

Kevin hizo caso y subió rápido al auto, mas su preocupación aumento en el momento que su hermano quiso hacer lo mismo

"déjenme ir con ustedes"

"no niñito, solo ocupamos a tu hermano" respondió Kate de mala manera

"ok, me voy, pero por ahí dicen que tengo la boca floja. Nos vemos Kevin" caminó unos cuantos pasos tras decir aquello, y con una sonrisa engreída contó en su mente " _cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno_ "

"hey niño, su sonrisa aumentó al oir que le hablaba la mujer, aunque tuvo que quitar esa sonrisa para que no sospechara, Kate suspiro resignada al llegar con Tim "subete" y el chico subió al auto siendo visto por su hermano de forma asesina pero a la vez preocupado

Ninguno de ellos tres se percató de un cuervo que vio como subía Tim al auto, y esa imagen lo llegó a ver Mark

"hey ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó la camarera del club al ver al supervisor un poco pálido

"... Si, estoy bien, solo es cansancio es todo"

Después de haber terminado con aquel trabajo y a la vez dejando de lado lo que vio, se despidió del resto y salió rumbo a su casa, aunque no duraría mucho ahí ya que necesitaba hablar de algo un tanto delicado, y solo conocía a alguien que le podía ayudar

Y ese alguien vivía en una panadería conocida

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí le dejo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar su opinión en la caja de comentarios

FernandaWarriorPrincesss: jejeje no pude evitarlo, tenía ya ganas de escribir ese escenario donde estos pelearán de forma un tanto infantil

Junior VB: si, y mas tratándose de las llegadas a la escuela, siempre será su tema principal al discutir

Nat: gracias por tu comentario, me agrado mucho... Solo un pequeño he insignificante detalle: soy hombre

Espero que se la hayan pasado bien la navudad, ¡y les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo!


	14. Chapter 14

el camino no fue largo en sí, pero en cuanto llegaron a su destino el cielo se había tornado obscuro, lo que provocó que los nervios de ambos hermanos aumentarán considerablemente, y no era para menos ya que el lugar a donde llegaron era una bodega abandonada que, desde afuera, daba aspecto de un lugar perfecto para torturar y/o secuestrar. Justo en eso, el gran portón se abre y de ahí sale un hombre de treinta y tantos años y cuya expresión era de un loco

"oh bienvenidos hermanos de la noche. Entonces ¿tu ya sabes todo?" le preguntó a Tim, el cual se sintió nervioso ante la presencia del hombre

"lo suficiente"

"¿a sí? dímelo"

"bueno... se que el sistema está desmoronandose, y que necesita ser cambiado" el hombre cambió su expresión de 'alegre' a furioso, para luego apuntar con una pistola a Kevin

"¡te dije que nadie debía saber de lo que hacemos!" Kevin cerró los ojos, temeroso del arma que estaba a escasa distancia de su persona "... hey, tranquilo Kevin, solo jugaba" el nombrado se relajó al ya no tener aquella cosa apuntando su cabeza "después de todo, el es tu hermano, y como tal él ya es parte de nuestra familia. Vamos entren"

Después de aquel susto que se llevaron los hermanos, siguieron al sujeto dentro del lugar, donde Tim vio el sitio como un club o algo parecido pues dentro había personas de la misma edad que su hermano haciendo diversas cosas entretenidas

"bienvenido a nuestro pequeño hogar, oh lo siento no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Lionel, ¿cuál es el tuyo pequeño?"

"¡pequeño lo que tienes por...!" Kevin le miró advirtiéndole que tuviese cuidado con sus palabras, pues cualquier comentario sin pensar significaría algo muy malo "... Me llamo Thomas"

"bueno Thomas, antes que nada debes saber, que una vez que lo sabes todo, estas dentro"

"ok, lo entiendo"

"estas dentro y no puedes salir" completo la chica, quien no veía con buenos ojos a Tim

"dije que ya entendí"

Lionel río ante lo que veía, para él le parecía gracioso el que su novia peleara contra un niño "jajaja ya, tranquilizense, no hay por que llevarnos mal ¿que les parece si vemos la obra maestra que hizo Kevin?" se acercó a un marco tapado con una sabana y retiro la misma, revelando la pintura que Kevin destruyó en el último golpe "me gustó mucho como quedó el cuadro, así que decidí traerlo aquí, nada mal para un joven artista ¿eh?" Tim miraba con terror el cuadro que su hermano 'rediseñó' a su manera ¿que fue lo que le habían hecho para que actuara de esa forma? a pesar de eso se mantuvo sereno, sintiendo la mirada de Kevin sobre él "entrar y romper, así es como lo hacemos"

"je, eso pensé"

"si eso hiciste" la mujer no se cansaba de tratar de hacer enojar a Tim, y eso lo notó él mismo

"explícale a tu hermano como es todo esto por favor" le pidió Lionel a Kevin, este con nerviosismo le contó

"todo el sistema se viene abajo, tiene que ser destruido para que pueda resurgir, nosotros debemos adelantar ese momento"

"la destrucción es el milagro que el mundo necesita, dios bendice a París mandandolo por el desagüe. Escucha Thomas, nadie escoge con que familia vivir, pero eso no significa que puedas aspirar a algo mejor, ya se como es la historia de ti y tu hermano así que tu no te preocupes por no tener una familia, porque todos aquí somos una, y como tal nos debemos apoyar los unos con los otros"

"eso significa ¿que podré participar en lo que hacen?"

"así es, pero por ahora lo mejor será que regreses a casa, ve a descansar, cuando todo esté listo te buscaremos ¿ok?"

"emmm si, y ¿que hay de Kevin?"

"el se quedará con nosotros, necesitamos hablar con él sobre unas cosas" Kevin le dijo con la mirada que le hiciese caso esta vez, y así lo hizo a pesar de no querer hacerlo

Pero tratándose de Tim, solo les haría creer eso

 **Le coupure électrique**

Mark ya había tomado sus cosas después de cumplir con su trabajo, el ambiente en el lugar era bastante movido y demasiado ruidoso para su gusto por lo que estaba ya dirigiéndose a la salida, hasta que la chica encargada de despachar el licor le habló

"¿sucede algo?"

"si, dime ¿que opinas de la gente que trae su propia bebida a un club?"

"creo que ni debieron molestarse en entrar a uno"

"exacto, eso fue lo que les dije a esos idiotas de haya, y les valió un comino" la chica señaló a un par de hombres que estaban al fondo del establecimiento junto con unas señoritas, siendo uno de ellos quien tenía el licor

"yo me encargo" abriéndose paso entre la multitud que 'bailaba' al ritmo del rock, llegó con el hombre "¿te diviertes?"

"largate de aquí niño ¿que no estás muy chico para estar aquí?"

"soy una excepción" al darse cuenta de que no captó la indirecta, optó por otra opción "ve y pide un trago para que la chica pueda conservar el trabajo"

aquel sujeto pareció meditarlo, y por un momento Mark creyó que lo había entendido, pero en vez de eso estaba por tomar otro trago de su bebida, cosa que él evitó "nadie quiere problemas aquí" el amigo del sujeto lo miro y sin decirlo se pusieron de acuerdo

Mark esquivó un golpe de le quiso propinar el otro, tanto ellos como el tercero estaban peleando afuera del negocio, o pero a como iban las cosas y a pesar de la diferencia numérica, el chico les estaba ganando y dejándolos en ridículo

"¡acaba con el Chase!" el nombrado saco una navaja y Mark solo sonrió arrogante, para esquivarlo también y darle una patada en las costillas, dejándolo fuera de combate. El otro se acercó a levantar a su amigo y tratar de huir "¡este sitio es un basurero!" gritó antes de llevarse a su amigo

"hmp, otro cliente que se va satisfecho" iba a regresar adentro por sus cosas, cuando vio el pequeño recipiente donde el otro tenía su licor, al tomarlo este ve el último golpe a una casa, pero sobretodo a alguien que conocía "¿Kevin? ¿por qué estará con esos sujetos?"

 **almacén abandonado**

Le había costado mucho, pero Tim logró entrar al edificio sin ser visto por los que quedaban ahí, había llegado a lo que parecía una oficina que por su aspecto no llevaba mucho sin uso

"este será el grande, después de este golpe nos podremos olvidar de estos otros" fue lo que dijo Lionel al ver los planos de otros lugares que no han visitado, siendo uno de ellos el que resaltó a su vista, mas sin embargo notó a kate con humor de perros "hasta ahora solo ha sido una diversión" al no lograr llamarle la atención así, suspiró derrotado "¿pasa algo?"

"es el hermano de Kevin, no confío en él es muy chico"

"jejeje exacto, el sistema de seguridad de ese lugar vale ciento cincuenta mil euros"

"y no dejaran entrar a nadie excepto al niño" fue acercándose a Lionel a paso peligroso, seduciendolo con la mirada y el contoneo de sus caderas, pero antes de que el hombre hiciese algo, Kate lo empujó bruscamente "¿que pasa si nos delata?"

"no creo que lo haga, es demasiado listo para saber lo que le pasará si abre el pico, de todas formas mandé a alguien que le echara un ojo por si las dudas"

"siempre pensando en todo" se apego a él y se dieron un beso

"cuando acabamos con esto, solo seremos tu y yo"

"¿creí que no creías en el futuro?"

"bueno, depende de cual futuro hablemos" ambos sonrieron antes de entregarse el uno al otro al deseo carnal

Tim buscó en los archiveros de la oficina algún objeto que le sirviera como prueba para dárselo a la policía, revisó por cada rincón hasta que, en un loquer abierto, encontró varios objetos que no eran de hay

"perfecto, con esto bastará"

lo malo fue que, al tomar un trofeo y girarse, un hombre grandulon lo tomó del brazo

 **casa de los Dupain-Cheng**

"mmmm ¿Marinette?" preguntó Tikki al escuchar ruidos en la habitación, tuvo que tallarse los ojos para poder ver mejor pues estaba todo obscuro

"no, soy yo" al reconocer la voz, la Kwami casi gritaba de no ser por que Crow le tapó la boca "espero que no se haga costumbre esto" le retiró el dedo de su boca una vez que vio que se tranquilizó

"¡¿que estas haciendo aquí?! la última vez que entraste casi matas de un susto a Marinette"

"¿a si? fue su culpa por creérselo, como sea. Tikki, necesito saber si tu y/o tu amiga dormilona han visto en televisión sobre saqueos a hogares"

"... no, hasta de hecho son pocas las ocasiones en que vemos televisión, pero ¿por que lo preguntas?"

"han estado robando a varias casa desde hace un tiempo, y la última fue en este sector, a unas manzanas de aquí"

"eso es terrible ¿como es que no nos enteramos?"

""la policía tiende a publicar algunos casos y otros no, ya sea por que son demasiado delicados como para ser divulgados en los medios o por que quieren evitar la vergüenza pública"

"¿vergüenza pública?"

"hay casos que son muy sencillos pero no los terminan de resolver"

"bueno... le diré a Marinette de esto, tal vez en un tiempo que tengamos podamos revisar la ciudad"

"de igual forma ya tengo a un par de sospechosos, aun no estoy seguro, pero creo que las personas que me encontré trabajan directamente para el líder de aquel grupo"

"¿como lo sabes?"

"una corazonada"

¡¿cr-crow?!" escucharon ambos una voz débil que ambos, para su desgracia, conocían, siendo la propia Marinette con aspecto de fantasma tras espantarse por ver a su 'compañero' hablando con su kwami. Crow se dio un facespalm al ser descubierto

"y justo cuando pensé que te quedarías dormida. Mira, antes de que digas algo, yo ya sabía quien eras desde hace tiempo, así que no hace falta que trates de mentir. También necesito decirte algo, es de suma importancia, a menos claro que hayas escuchado todo"

"y-yo"

"ni se te ocurra gritar" Marinette respiró profundo antes de contestar, realmente esperaba que fuese Chat quien lo descubriera ya que siempre ha sido insistente con lo de conocer a la otra persona, pero ni en sus mas locos pensamientos llegó a imaginar este momento. Además ¿como inventarse una coartada cuando él ya hablaba con su Kwami?

"la verdad no mucho"

"han estado asaltando a varias casas desde hace semanas, necesito que recorras este sector mañana mismo"

"¿que? un momento ¿como es eso de que han estado asaltando?"

"para ser la heroína de París, eres bastante despistada" aquello había logrado enfadar a la chica "pero si, ha estado pasando eso, y necesito que cuando tengas tiempo realices un recorrido, tengo la sospecha de que puedan seguir por ahí"

"bueno... veré si puedo hacerlo. Por cierto Crow, sobre mi... "

"no hace falta que me lo pidas, no le diré a nadie quien eres, de hecho como te dije, llevo ya mucho tiempo que se quien eres" bien, si el susto de la otra vez no le había hecho nada, saber que fue descubierta tiempo atrás si la paralizó "por cierto, ya deja de babear tanto por Adrien, que gracias a eso estas distraída en clases"

"hey ¿como supiste eso?"

"literalmente, me lo dijo un pajarito" con la mirada señaló al ave que posaba afuera de la ventana "nos vemos después, si llegamos a notar algo, le avisara rápido al otro" sin más que decir, salió por la escotilla y abandonó la habitación

Marinette se sentó a la orilla de la cama para luego taparse el rostro con ambas manos "¿como fue que pasó? ¿como nos descubrió?"

"al parecer la magia que protege tu identidad no le afecta, me lo dijo la última vez que estuvo aquí"

"e-entonces ¿no fu-fue un sueño?" si antes se había puesto pálida, ahora había inventado un nuevo blanco, aun recordaba como amenazó a ella y a su familia con matarlos

"no, fue una broma de mal gusto, y le reclame por eso" con aquello sintió que su espíritu regresaba y su corazón volvía a latir

"bueno, ya luego arreglaremos esta situación, necesito procesar todo lo que acaba de pasar" Tikki asintió y ambas volvieron a acostarse

 **al día siguiente**

Lombard revisaba unas carpetas que le habían dado apenas entró a su oficina, en dichas carpetas se hallaban fotografías de los posibles sospechosos que participaron en los últimos ataques. Mientras revisaba las imágenes, noto que en una de ellas se encontraba el mismo niño que lo entrevistó ayer subido en un auto junto con otras dos personas

" _¿que? ¿pero que hace él con ellos? bueno, no debo adelantarme a los hechos. Será mejor que vaya a preguntarle a Mark si no a encontrado algo_ " tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina

"¡esto debe ser una broma!" gritó sumamente enfadado Mark una vez que vio las fotos. Lombard había llegado a su casa con la intención de preguntarle si había encontrado algo, mas no esperó que reconociera a dos de los que estaban en la carpeta y mucho menos que haya hablado con los mismos

"¿estas totalmente seguro que son ellos?"

" _Tim nunca hablo de un amigo en problemas, hablo de Kevin todo este tiempo_ " "si, estoy seguro que son ellos, los reconocería en cualquier parte. Si algo les llegara a pasar..."

"hey tranquilo, los vamos a encontrar, voy a mandar una orden de búsqueda para ellos, avísame si los encuentras"

"de acuerdo. Antes de que se vaya, tome" le entrega el recipiente que tomó ayer

"¿que es esto?"

"lo tenía un par de sujetos que estaban en el club, de veinti tantos años, uno calvo, el otro pelirrojo, ambos con tatuajes, uno llamó al otro Chase" Lombard inspeccionó el recipiente y se dio cuenta de dos letras grabadas

"K. H. Keller Hotches, es del último golpe"

"¿que va hacer con el?"

"lo haré investigar, y de mientras trataré de ver como librar a tus amigos, si es cierto lo que dices puede que haya algo por hacer"

"bien, pero primero hay que ir a salvarlos"

"lo se, vete adelantando, en un momento te alcanzo" en cuanto el detective salió del departamento, Mark tomó su teléfono y llamó a su compañera, quien tardó un rato en responder

"Marinette tenemos un problema"

"Crow estoy a la mitad de la clase de química ¿que pasa?"

"ya se quienes los sujetos que participaron en los asaltos, pero tienen amenazados a dos jóvenes y corren peligro de ser asesinados"

"¿que? ¿donde se encuentran?"

"eso no lo se les perdí el rastro, necesito que salgas y te transformes, no se cuanto tiempo les queden"

"haré un recorrido por la ciudad, mantente en contacto" en cuanto cuelga, Mark se acerca a la ventana donde su cuervo se encontraba

"no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que encontrarlos antes de que sea tarde. Ayudame, por favor" el ave extendió sus alas y tras moverlas un par de veces, emprendió el vuelo rumbo a la bodega, siendo seguido por Mark en su motocicleta

 **guarida de Lionel**

"esta bien, lo diré otra vez, lo siento" trató de disculparse por enésima vez Tim, tras haber sido atrapado buscando pruebas para llevar a Lionel a prisión, tanto él como Kevin fueron encerrados en una habitación llena de cosas inservibles y con una ventana que no podrían usar para escapar"

"a Lionel no le importará tus disculpas"

"Kevin ¿que fue lo que te pasó?"

"no es de tu incumbencia"

"¡por su puesto que si lo es! Kevin eres mi hermano, se supone que loa hermanos se tienen confianza, además con todo esto que estás haciendo estas a un paso de que te metan en prisión, de que nos separen"

"eso no va a ser posible... Mira, Lionel lo tiene todo preparado, cuando tengamos suficiente dinero compraremos una isla. El sistema se hundirá pero estaremos a salvo, y lo mejor de todo es que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos del dinero ni nada, por fin estaríamos bien"

"¡ese idiota te ha lavado el cerebro!" Kevin mandó su mirada a otro lado para evitar ver a su hermano, sabia que todo eso era incorrecto, tanto en lo legal como en lo moral ¿que le diría su madre si estuviese viva? pero creía en Lionel y sabía que para poder estar bien se tenía que hacer sacrificios. Kate entró con una caja de pizza, dándosela a Tim

"tu, come. Tu tienes que una discusión pendiente" le dijo a Kevin y este salió de la habitación, esperando la reprimenda de su 'jefe'

"¡tu respondías por él!" le grito Lionel, tal como lo sospechaba el joven

"lo-lo se"

"esto me hace desconfiar de tu lealtad, así que te haré unas sencillas preguntas. Debes saber que evaluaré tu lealtad de acuerdo a la respuesta que des ¿entendido?" no recibió respuesta, pero no hacía falta "¿realmente, es tu hermano?"

"s-si lo es"

"entonces ¿por qué se lo contaste? ¡¿acaso querías poner a la familia en peligro?!"

"¡no, yo jamás haría eso!"

"entonces ¿por que se lo dijiste?"

"nunca se lo dije"

"¿como lo supo?" preguntó ahora Kate

"¡no lo sé! tal vez lo adivinó, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba adentro. Díganme como lo arreglo, haré lo que sea necesario"

"ok" Lionel deposita su pistola que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón y da su indicación "matalo" Kevin quedó petrificado, observando el arma en la mesa que Lionel le había dado ¿matar a su propio hermano? ¡eso jamas lo haría! pero no podía reaccionar, estaba tan quieto como estatua y tan pálido cual esqueleto "jajaja tranquilo Kevin, era una broma" aquellas palabras le devolvieron el alma a su cuerpo "has dicho la verdad, por ende confiaré en ti"

"g-gracias"

"reúne a los chicos, hay un cambio de planes, adelantaremos el golpe"

"¿que hay de mi hermano?"

"tu no te preocupes, ve a hablar con el, dile que si hace el trabajo con nosotros no le pasará nada"

"bien, se lo diré" Lionel solo espero a que se fuera para pedirle una cosa a su novia "llama a Desmond, necesito realizar una prueba antes de esta tarde"

mientras tanto afuera del almacén, Mark había llegado a su destino gracias a la ayuda de su guía "otra persecución para nosotros ¿verdad?" vio el panorama bastante desolado, notando que la gran mayoría de las cosas que había ahí aun podían ser útiles "parece ser que esta zona no está dentro de la ruta de vigilancia de Ladybug" en el momento que vio el auto en el que se subieron Kevin y Tim recordó la escena y rápidamente se adentro en el lugar

Lionel se encontraba practicando su Kung Fu con los ojos bendados, siendo Desmond el encargado de recibir y medir la intensidad de los golpes y patadas que daba su jefe, usando protectores para amortiguar el impacto, en eso es alejado por Mark y a la vez detiene una patada de Lionel, quien se retiró la venda para ver que pasaba "tienes estilo, pero te hace falta practica"

"¿como hiciste eso?"

"es un secreto" rápidamente derriba a Lionel y este logra levantarse de un salto

"oye, yo te he visto antes, eres el chico del Le coupure électrique" Mark solo sonrió ante lo que dijo Desmond

"¿donde estan Kevin y Tim?"

"¿los conoces?" preguntó Lionel

"digamos que si"

"... mandaré a que los traigan"

"no hace falta, yo lo haré"

pero no opinó lo mismo aquel sujeto, así que le bloqueo el camino y lo miró seriamente, Mark por otro lado solo dio una patada atrás para darle a Desmond y un puñetazo al mismo tiempo a Lionel, luego de que el ayudante se fuera y se miraran unos segundos, ambos comienzan a intercambiar tanto ataques como bloqueos.

"tranquilos muchachos" les habló Kate, quien venía junto con Tim, ambos detuvieron su pelea al momento de escucharla

"¡Mark!"

"todo va a estar bien Tim" le regaló una sonrisa a modo de tranquilizarlo

"así que, te importa mucho lo que les pase a él y su hermano mayor ¿no? mi amigo te acompañará a la salida, y si hay algún problema,tanto el mocoso como su hermano lo pasarán mal"

"ok, me voy" dijo sin más, restándole importancia de lo que le fuesen a hacer, Lionel tomó a Desmond del hombro y le susurró una orden

"llevalo al terreno de aquí atras, cuando estén solos, boom" Desmond obedeció y empujó de forma brusca al pelinegro"vamos a comenzar la fiesta" le dijo Lionel al niño una vez que se fue Mark. Cuando salieron ya un mini comboy los estaba esperando

"¡un poco de rock and roll chicos! ¡wow!" gritó Kate antes de que todos arrancaran

"n-no me mates, ha-hare lo que quieras, pero no me mates" Mark era llevado a una zona donde no fuera visto, siendo empujado por Desmond con su arma

"incate ahora" el criminal no se había percatado, que Mark solo estaba fingiendo tener miedo, y eso solo era para ver la cara de horror del hombre. Acató la orden que le dio Desmond mientras 'suplicaba'

"por favor, por favor no lo haga" estando de espaldas a él, Desmond no se percató de que Mark se había transformado "si disparas me... matarás" esto lo dijo en un tono amenazador

"¡cierra la boca de una vez!" lo había logrado, había desesperado al Desmond haciendo que este extendiera su brazo para luego ser atrapado por Crow del mismo y ser arrojado lejos. Cuando trató de incorporarse, sintió el orificio de su pistola presionar entre el pulmón y el hombro izquierdo, listo para ser disparado y oerforarle la zona ya antes mencionada, y al otro lado vio el rostro blanco con detalles negros del vigilante

"confiesa tus pecados al escuchar el tono" dijo Crow, jugando a ser un contestador maldito con la víctima quien estaba paralizado y a nada de mojar sus pantalones "beep"

 **Zona residencial**

el grupo de Lionel había llegado a su objetivo, más sin embargo aun no habían entrado debido a que podrían llamar demasiado la atención, así que el líder fue con Tim para explicarle su movida aprovechando que el hermano no escucharía

"bien, ahora cuentales una historia la mitad de buena que la que me contaste a mi, y te abrirán la puerta igual que a papá Noel en navidad ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿y si me niego?" el hombre parecía contenerse de golpearlo tras escuchar aquella respuesta, pero se le ocurrió atacarlo con otra respuesta

"tu hermano Kevin morirá"

"Kevin creyó en ti"

"¡Kevin me traicionó! ¡ahora ve!"

sin tener otra opción, Tim se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre, siendo este el tipo de casas con comunicador sería mas fácil engañar a los habitantes ya que no se fijarían en los que están afuera

"¿hola?" se escuchó una mujer al otro lado de la línea

"¡por favor señora necesito que me ayude, unos tipos me están persiguiendo y están armandos! ¡creo que me quieren secuestrar!

"¡oh dios mio! llamaré a la policía"

"¡no! ¡necesito esconderme de de ellos! ¡déjeme pasar por favor!"

"esta bien, entra rápido" la puerta se desbloqueo y Tim se sintió mal consigo mismo, pues acababa de abrirle las puertas a esos idiotas para hacer quien sabe

"jejeje este es la última botella ¡diviertanse como si no hubiera mañana!" gritó Lionel a los chicos que tomaron su copa de champaña para luego unirse con el resto que hacían destrozos en toda la casa, al ver a Kevin pasar quiso llamarle la atención "¡Kevin! Kevin amigo" en cuanto se acercó, Lionel le dio dio pistola "ahora si pareces todo un guerrero"

por un momento Kevin se sintió alegré por el regalo, pero luego recordó que no había visto a Tim "¿donde está mi hermano?"

"tranquilo, el esta bien, lo vi afuera hace unos minutos. Escucha, yo confíe en ti, confía en mi, ayúdanos a limpiar este palacio y después estaremos en nuestra isla desierta" Kevin sonrió y fue a continuar a romper cosas y de paso presumirle el regalo a los demas. En eso se acerca Kate con un maletín negro

"tenemos a la dueña en el sótano"

"creo que sería mejor que la subiesemos a la planta alta"

"¿que hay ahí?"

"la caja fuerte, que de acuerdo con el tipo de cerradura y la combinación de la misma, contiene mas de ocho millones de euros ¿tienes a nuestra pequeña ahí?" Kate entreabrio el maletín y Lionel sonrió con malicia "te espero arriba en diez minutos" luego de eso dejo a su novia para ir preparando todo

 **departamento de policía de París**

Lombard se encontraba firmando los papeles necesarios para comenzar movilizar a los oficiales y que buscarán a los sospechosos, hasta que la recepcionista llegó con él "disculpe detective, alguien quiere verlo, dice que le de esto" la misma le entregó una pluma de color negro característico de un ave en particular, Lombard supo de quien era esa pluma por lo que fue con el que lo esperaba

"¿puedo ayudarle?" le preguntó Lombard al hombre, que por como se veía parecía haber salido de ver una película de terror... pero con golpes reales

"s-si he venido a confesar"

"¿de que?"

"¡todo lo que usted quiera!"

" _Mark se te pasó la mano_ " pensó Lombard al ver el estado emocional del hombre "bonitos tatuajes ¿eres Chase?"

"y-yo soy Desmond ¡no deje que se acerque por favor! d-dijo que lo llamara" El detective le habló a dos oficiales para que esposaran a Desmond y fue a tomar su teléfono

 **mientras tanto**

"¿entonces sabes donde están?" preguntó Ladybug por su teléfono (que también es su yo yo con el que pelea com akumas) mientras corría y saltaban por los tejados, siendo seguida por su compañero Chat Noir de cerca

"podría decirse, pero ¿que haremos con el resto que lo sigan? con eso de que no puedo usar la fuerza bruta" preguntó Crow a la ves que conducía su moto

"hay que tratar de hacerlos entrar en razón, tienen que comprender que ese hombre esta mal de la cabeza"

"no opino lo mismo, si fuese así no hubiera llegado tan lejos"

"de igual forma tienes que evitar la violencia"

"¡y comportarte como un psicópata!" se escuchó a chat en el fondo, ya que Ladybug había activado el altavoz para no excluirlo de la conversación

"¿lo dice el gato que coquetea con medio mundo?"

"¡eso no es cierto! yo solo tengo ojos para mi lady"

"¡no empiecen con peleas sin sentido!" en eso se escucha el tono de llamada entrante por el lado de Crow

"Ladybug, voy a conectar ambas llamadas, pero una vez que terminé con esta tendré que colgarlos, aun sigo en el camino"

"está bien, pero ¿quien te habla?"

"ya lo sabrás, mantente en silencio y escucha mientras tanto, daré la dirección de donde se encuentran ese grupo" oprime una tecla de su teléfono y ambas llamadas se conectaron "¿por que has tardado tanto?"

"gracias por el regalo" respondió Lombard al otro lado de la línea

"los amigos de Desmond tienen a los chicos amenazados, justo como lo pensé"

"¿sabes donde están?"

"tengo una ligera idea"

"dame la dirección, enviare una patrulla"

"¡no! si ven tan siquiera una van a matarlos"

"... bien, iré solo"

"13511 rue de la cure, distrito 16" una vez que dijo la dirección colgó el teléfono y aceleró a todo lo que daba su moto, por otro lado Tanto Ladybug como Chat insultaron a Crow internamente ¡el muy maldito tenia el apoyo de la policía! o eso querían creer, de todas formas acabaron de descubrir como es que sabe tanto sobre robos, secuestros, etc. Ya dejando de pensar en eso aumentaron su velocidad para llegar mas pronto

 **Lugar de los hechos**

era todo un rata, eso le quedaba claro, sin embargo también era de esas personas que disfrutaban del arte visual, los cuadros que tenían guardados en su escondite, ya sea intactos o destrozados, era una prueba de su gusto por las pinturas, y ese gusto siempre le ayudo para saber cual cuadro se coloca para decorar.

y cual otra para ocultar una caja fuerte

"¡por favor no me lastimen!" gritó la señora horrorizada, teniendo a Kate al lado con su arma en la mano

"shhh shh shh, tranquila señora, no se querrá equivocarse en la combinación ¿cierto?" Lionel alzó otra pistola pero con el silenciador ya puesto y disparó tres veces a la almohada

"prácticamente no se escucha" comentó Kate

"no haga ruido como mi amiga, abra la caja fuerte, ponga todo lo que tenga aquí" le da una mochila grande de color negro "y su marido no será asesinado cuando regrese ¿de acuerdo?" la señora solo asiente con la cabeza y se dispone a acatar la orden, lo que ni ella ni todos los que se encontraban abajo, es que tanto Lionel como Kate tenían planeado borrar todo rastro del robo, de todo lo que habían hecho dentro de la casa, y la única manera de lograrlo era con el artefacto que estaba dentro del maletín, ese sería el encargado de borrar todo "jejeje extrañare estas fiestas, y también a los chicos" oprimio el botón para que la cuenta regresiva comenzará "listo, quince minutos para irnos"

absolutamente todo sería borrado

* * *

hey hola ¡primer capítulo del año! bueno como habrán notado, esta parte de la historia no está cien por ciento enfocada en los héroes, si no más bien en los personajes secundarios, esto por que he notado que en casi todas las historias de héroes solo se enfocan en el protagonista, casi nunca le hacen caso a otros personajes, por eso quise que estos capítulos fueran diferentes y fue por eso que tarde en hacerlos (otra vez ¬¬)

espero les haya gustado y sin más, me despido

nos vemos


	15. Chapter 15

para cualquier persona les hubiese parecido rápido el recorrido para llegar a aquella dirección, pero Crow sintió que fue una eternidad el llegar pues dentro de aquella casa no solo se encontraba el o la dueña, si no que también estaban tanto Kevin como su hermano Tim, ambos amenazados de muerte. El vigilante se detuvo en la entrada y contempló el edificio, mientras que el cuervo entraba por una ventana y revisaba el lugar

" _al parecer Kevin se encuentra bien, aunque no me agrada que esté con esas personas... ¿donde estas Tim?_ " "llegan tarde" dijo sin voltear atras al dúo de héroes

"tuvimos dificultades para llegar ¿que es lo que has visto?" preguntó Ladybug

"toda la casa es un desastre, gran parte de los que están adentro se encuentra en la sala de estar, por lo que podremos entrar sin ser vistos, pero hasta el momento solo he encontrado a uno de los muchachos"

"entonces entremos antes de que algo pase" sugirió Chat

"esta bien, pero hay que tratar de que no nos descubran" ordenó Ladybug, para luego entrar de forma sigilosa.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, la música se escuchaba bastante a pesar de que el estéreo estaba retirado

"alguien se acerca, y creo conocerlo" susurró Crow "le haré una pequeña broma, no intervengan" ua había cruzado el hombre por donde estaban los héroes, cuando Crow le llamó la atención "¿te diviertes amigo?" lo derribó y colocó un pedazo de una jarra que había caído en el cuello "¿donde esta el niño?"

"¿cu-cual niño?"

"el que te va a salvar la vida. Se llama Thomas, dime donde se encuentra, y no te mataré"

"e-el s-sótano, e-esta en el sótano"

"así que el sótano ¿eh?... gracias" tan rápido como respondió, levantó al hombre y lo encerró en el armario de limpieza que estaba a un lado de ellos "¡Chat!" el felino negro tomó lo primero que encontró, el cual fue una silla y lo colocó por debajo de la perilla, atorandola para que no liberará al hombre adentro "bien, con eso bastará"

"debo decir, que por un momento te creí cuando lo amenazaste con matarlo, eres un buen actor" comentó Chat sonriendole

"no estaba actuando" bien, esa respuesta no le agradó a los dos héroes "Chase dijo que Thomas se encontraba en el sótano, pero falta saber si el propietario de la casa estaba aquí cuando entraron, si fue así ¿donde se encuentra?"

"puede que esté junto con ese chico llamado Thomas, el lugar es grande pero no tanto para ocultar a dos personas en diferentes partes" pensó en vos alta la catarina

"Ladybug, tu y Chat vayan al sótano, yo iré por el líder"

"trata de no ser visto, y háznoslo saber cuando lo encuentres" dicho, los tres se separaron y comenzaron su búsqueda, si bien el encontrar a esas personas no era algo que no hayan hecho, si era difícil teniendo la 'fiesta' dentro de la misma.

Ladybug encontró una puerta a la cual le colocaron un candado bastante resistente para unas pinzas, teniendo una idea de a donde se dirigia le pidió a su compañero que usara su cataclismo, el rubio acató la orden y en un dos por tres lograron entrar, tan solo tuvieron que bajar unos escalones para encontrarse con una mujer y un niño atados y con los ojos bendados

"¿están bien?" preguntó Chat al acercarse para desatar a la mujer

"¿qui-quienes son?" preguntó la misma

"Ladybug y Chat Noir, no se preocupen los sacaremos de aquí" una vez desatados, la señora kes dio las gracias por salvarla, el niño por el otro lado se emocionó al ver a sus héroes favoritos

"¡no lo puedo creer, Chat Noir y Ladybug! los chicos del salón no me lo van a creer ¿me dan su autógrafo?"

"lo siento amigo, pero ahora es prioridad mantenerlos a salvo" comentó Ladybug

"... mi hermano, el tipo que nos dejó aquí ¡van a matarlo!"

"será mejor darnos prisa, señora es mejor que se mantenga aquí por su propia seguridad" la civil obedeció al gato para luego salir de nuevo a la sala "niño ¿que haces aquí? es peligroso"

"no voy a permitir que le hagan daño, es la única familia que tengo, además ustedes no saben como es. Déjenme ayudarles" los dos se voltearon a ver para luego suspirar derrotados pues el chico tenía razón

mientras tanto, Lionel y Kate cerraban ya las mochilas cargadas a mas no poder de dinero "¿cuanto tiempo queda?" preguntó Kate

"solo seis minutos" ambos cierran las mochilas y arrojan el extremo de una soga la cual tenía el otro extremo atado a la pata de la cama "créeme, esto será mejor que los años nuevos de todos los países juntos" luego de darse un beso, ambos salen por la ventana

Los dos héroes fueron a la segunda planta ya que esta no había sido revisada (no cuentan las partes donde estaba el gentío) cuando Tim logra ver a su hermano

"hey Tim ¿donde has estado?... ¿que hacen ellos aquí?" preguntó Kevin apuntandoles con el arma a los héroes

"tranquilo, son amigos"

"déjanos pasar Kevin" como era de costumbre (para él) The Crow apareció detrás de los héroes sin que estos se percataran

"no lo creo" Crow ignoró el hecho de ser blanco de una pistola y avanzó tranquilamente hasta subir el último escalón y dar la vuelta

"¡Kevin no!" gritó su hermano con preocupación al verlo querer atacarlo, pero Crow reaccionó rápido y solo le dobló el brazo con el que sujetaba la pistola

"le diré que lo intentaste" dicho esto, soltó su brazo y se encamina a donde podrían estar, pero al entrar a la recámara de los propietarios tan solo ve una ventana abierta y una soga, segundos después aparecen sus compañeros y los dos chicos "se han ido"

"no es posible, no pudieron marcharse" comentó Kevin confundido, fue en eso que el trío de defensores notaron una maleta en la cama, Crow lo abrió y notaron lo que era

"parece que les dejaron un regalito de despedida" comentó Chat, luego su compañero Inmortal rió

"¿Chat Noir diciendo una buena broma? es el apocalipsis"

"¿que dijiste pajarraco de quinta?"

"¿a quien le dices pajarraco? gatubela región cuatro"

"¡ustedes dos callense!" ordenó Ladybug a sus compañeros, puede que Crow sea el más serio y Chat sea el mas decidido, pero los juntaban y parecían niños. En cuanto la obedecieron, Crow tomó el explosivo del maletín

"voy a devolvérselos ¿quien me acompaña?"

"yo lo haré, Chat quédate aquí y asegúrate que nadie salga"

"como digas mi lady" terminada la charla, ambos salieron por la ventana, usando Ladybug su yo-yo para columpiarse por los edificios, Crow por otro lado dio un salto y al aterrizar fue directo a su motocicleta

"¡veamos quien de los dos gana!" gritó Crow a su compañera a la vez que aceleraba, al no haber pasado mucho tiempo, lograron alcanzar a Lionel y a Kate "¡aloha!" aprovechó para saludarlos y enseñarles con una sonrisa traviesa la bomba, cosa que espantó tanto a ellos como a Ladybug

"¡estas loco!" gritó Lionel

"¡no, lo que estoy es muerto jajajaja" Crow vio el cronómetro y comenzó a decir la cuenta con cierta emoción "¡diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco...!"

"¡¿Crow que estas haciendo?!" Ladybug sospechaba de lo que planeaba, y ciertamente no ke agradaba en absoluto

"¡no te atrevas!" Lionel prácticamente vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos al ver como Crow sonrió como niño inocente y arrojó la bomba al frente "NOOOOO" estando en movimiento, la bomba estalló por la parte trasera del auto, provocando que este diera varias vueltas antes de volviera a tocar el suelo. el mismo quedó hecho trizas, pero los pasajeros aún se hallaban con vida. Lionel y su novia bajaron aturdidos del lado del conductor pues el motor había comenzado a incendiarse, de milagro logran alejarse lo suficiente para evitar la explosión del automóvil, más estaban lo suficientemente cerca para ver como la silueta de Crow se veía arriba del techo del automóvil, justo donde se concentraba el fuego, en eso da un salto y aparece como si nada, seguido de Ladybug quien tuvo que usar su yo-yo para evitar las llamas.

Lionel estaba furioso, no solo le arruinaron sus planes para poder escapar, también habían destruido su auto favorito y causaron que Kate tuviese heridas, y la chica teniendo el mismo pensamiento sobre su novio los dos alzaron sus armas, siendo las de Lionel unas cuchillas y las de Kate unos knuchakus. Al ver esto, Ladybug se colocó en posición de defensa mientras que Crow solo fingió asombro, fue en eso que en dos movimientos Lionel logró cortarle la cara, pero se impresionó al ver como la herida se cerraba.

"nuestro turno" ambos bandos comenzaron a pelear, Kate trataba por todos los medios atrapar a la heroína de traje moteado y someterla, mas no esperaba que tuviese muy buenos reflejos a la hora de esquivar los ataques, Lionel tenía mas dificultades con el vigilante pues para su mala suerte le tocó pelear con uno que se regeneraba rápido.

Debido a lo desesperada que estaba, alzó una pistola que tenía escondida y apunta a Ladybug, mas sin embargo cuando se escuchó la detonación, resultó ser Crow quien le disparó a la mujer justo al arma, dejando a Kate con la mano adolorida para luego ser envuelta por el yo-yo. Lionel se distrajo al ver aquello, por lo que no fue problema para el vigilante derrotarlo en tres golpes

"¿estas bien Ladybug?"

"solo algo cansada ¿de donde sacaste esas armas?" preguntó ella al ver otra pistola guardada

"digamos que alguien me los regaló, y pienso conservarlos" en eso toma a Lionel y lo levanta "vamos a dar un paseo"

 **rato después**

debido a que Ladybug usaba su yo-yo para mantener quieta a Kate, tuvo que subirse a la moto de su compañero, lo cual fue incómodo pues contandolos a ellos eran cuatro personas los que estaban arriba del vehículo. Una vez que llegaron de vuelta a la casa donde estaba Chat Noir junto con el grupo afuera, Crow bajo a Lionel con brusquedad

"gracias por sacarlos Chat"

"ya unos cuantos quisieron escapar hace segundos"

"pues espero que no lo hagan hecho"

"¿por que sigues aquí?" preguntó Chase, el cual había sido liberado de aquel closet

"digamos que soy el testigo"

"¡acaben con este trío de idiotas!" ordenó Lionel, en eso Chat les llama la atención

"yo que ustedes le preguntaría por la bomba que dejó en una de las habitaciones"

todos en ese momento hicieron preguntas tanto entre ellos como a Lionel a lo que este respondió

"iba a hacer estallar la casa, para borrar las pruebas"

"lo que él y su novia planeaban hacer era eso... pero con ustedes dentro" comentó Ladybug, haciendo que el propio grupo se alarmara por eso, aún así Lionel trató de remediar eso

"eso no es cierto"

"¿no?" preguntó Chat

"¡no!" Lionel vio la desconfianza de todos "todos estábamos juntos en esto" el vigilante solo sonrió para luego oprimirle el hombro y hacerlo quedar de rodillas. Fue justo en ése momento que llegó un auto en particular, deteniéndose justo en la entrada

"supongo que ya acabó la fiesta" fue lo que dijo el detective Lombard una vez que bajo del auto

"de todas formas no fue tan entretenido como esperaba. Chat busca en su saco unos papeles por favor, creo que le interesara leerlos a cierta persona" acató la orden de su compañero representante del cuervo y al encontrar dichos objetos, reconoció al instante lo que eran

"no se tu amigo, pero creo que esto no lo hacen las familias felices" Kevin recibió una pequeña bolsa con documentos de identidad, boletos de avión y un contrato de compraventa de una casa... solo a nombre de dos personas

"... son para el señor y la señora Camus, para Italia" no lo creía, no quería que fuese cierto, pero para su desgracia no era una pesadilla. El tipo al que ayudó nunca quiso apoyarlos, solo los utilizó para sus propios objetivos, y la prueba de ello eran esos papeles en donde solo mencionaba a ese par y no al resto "nos usaste, nos has mentido ¡yo no te importaba! ¡ninguno de nosotros te importabamos!"

"no lo entiendes Kevin" trató de razonar con el, pero su captor lo detuvo

"creo que lo entiende muy bien"

al no soportar la idea de que alguien en quién depositó todas sus esperanzas para que él y su hermano tuviesen un futuro mejor le haya defraudado de esa forma, optó por usar el regalo que recibió horas antes para castigarlo

"hey ¿que estas haciendo?" preguntó alarmada Ladybug

"no cometas una locura" seguida por Chat Noir

"callense ustedes" ordenó Kevin

"muchacho baja el arma ahora" ordenó Lombard quien también sacó su pistola apuntandolo

"Kevin ¿que piensas conseguir con esto?" preguntó Tim, quien estaba a un lado suyo

"hacerle un favor al mundo"

"el mundo no le echará de menos, pero a ti si. Déjalo Kevin, ya todo acabó" le dijo Crow

"no hasta que él esté muerto"

"¡ya basta Kevin!" para sorpresa de algunos, Tim se interpuso entre la pistola revolver de Kevin y Lionel

"¡Thomas apartate!"

"¡no! ¡no dejaré que cometas una estupidez! ¡¿acaso quieres ser como él?! ¡¿quieres terminar en prisión?!" Kevin miró sorprendido a su hermano, era la primera vez que le gritaba de esa forma "se supone... que estaríamos juntos, le prometimos a mamá que nada nos iba a separar. Si lo matas... estarás rompiendo la promesa" levantó la mirada, puesto que estaba con la cabeza abajo, permitiendole ver a su hermano mayor el dolor y las lágrimas en su rostro "no quiero que estés en la cárcel, no quiero que me separen de ti, no lo soportaría. Por favor Kevin... no lo hagas" para ese momento, Lombard ya había bajado su arma pues pensó que ya no lo ocuparía

la mano que tenia sujetada el arma empezó a temblar, ahora dudaba de querer hacer tal cosa sabiendo que de hacerlo, rompería con la promesa que le hicieron a su madre antes de que falleciera

"yo solo... solo quería que estuviésemos mejor... yo... ¡perdóname!" se inco y abrazó a su hermano, quien correspondió al abrazo, ambos llorando

"Lionel y Kate, estan arrestados por robo y privación de la libertad" dijo Lombard esposando a ambos criminales, mientras que los héroes abandonaron el lugar tomando diferentes caminos, Chat fue el que se dio prisa pues ya solo le quedaba un minuto antes de que perdiera la transformación

 **horas después**

las clases terminaron, más sin embargo tanto Marinette como Adrien no salieron bien librados pues debido a que faltaron a las demás clases, fueron obligados a realizar investigaciones suficientes para recrear la biblia (según los exagerados). Adrien se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela esperando su transporte cuando ve que mi llega Mark en su motocicleta, a lo que se acerca para hablar con el

"hey hola ¿por que no viniste a clases?"

"estaba algo ocupado con unos asuntos ¿dejó trabajos la maestra?"

"si, pero te recomiendo que no le recuerdes a la maestra que faltaste o te hará lo mismo que a mi y a Marinette"

"un momento ¿Adrien Agreste llegando tarde?" ya sabía del por que el retardo, aun así tenía pensado en jugarle una broma "considerando lo puntual que eres, me es muy extraño"

"bueno, suele haber una primera vez para todo"

"no lo se, es decir, para que hicieras eso tuviste que tener un motivo muy fuerte"

"n-no hay ningún motivo, solo me quedé dormido eso es todo"

"pero tienes una asistente que se encarga de levantarte, y si se trata de tu limusina tu chófer llega puntual" fue justo hay cuando apareció el gorila para llevar al rubio a casa

"oh vaya, ya vinieron por mi, nos vemos mañana"

"espera ¿puedes mandarme los trabajos por el celular?"

"si claro, en cuanto llegue a casa te los mando"

"gracias, bueno sería eso y otra cosa" de la nada abraza a Adrien y se acerca a su oído "no me importa que seas el famoso Chat Noir, pero dile a tu gato volador con complejo de ratón que si vuelve a meterse en mi mochila para buscar queso camembert, además de que diré hasta los de Marte quien es el héroe de París, haré que coma Coliflor en lo que le resta de vida ¿entendido?" sintió como Adrien movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo, a lo que dejó de abrazarlo y fue encaminandose a su motocicleta. Adrien quedó en shock tras aquello y miles de preguntas se formaron en su cabeza ¿como lo supo? ¿alguien además de él ya lo sabe? ¿habrá fotos que revelen ese hecho? estas y otras preguntas se formaron hasta que algo hizo clic "¡¿te metiste en su mochila?! ¡¿plagg en que estabas pensando?!" le preguntó sumamente a su kwami que estaba oculto en su chaqueta

"¡eso no es cierto!"

"¿entonces como sabe que yo soy Chat Noir y que a ti te gusta ese apestoso queso?"

"no lo se ¡y no insultes al precioso!"

"¿sabes que? te voy a dejar sin queso por una semana, gracias a ti Mark ya sabe mi secreto" el pequeño gato se espantó y trató de mil formas de convencerlo, pero para su desgracia Adrien no cedió.

"¿ya nos vamos? quiero estar en casa pronto" exigió Chloe, quien apenas iba llegando con Mark

"si estoy bien, gracias" dijo él con sarcasmo

"¿y por que no llegaste por mi? ¿si sabes que tuve que pedirle a Adrien que viniera por mi?"

"¿y eso que? al menos llegaste"

"pero se supone que tu eres mi chófer, te pagan para que me transportes y llegues a tiempo"

"si, me pagan, pero ya te he dicho que no quería esto"

"¡ahí vas otra vez! ¡eres de lo peor!"

"¡eso pienso también de ti!" y mientras Mark y Chloe peleaban, Adrien castigó a su kwami por tal acción a pesar de que Plagg trató de convencerlo de que eso no era cierto

 **casa de los Dacascos, en la noche**

"¿como están ellos?" preguntó Mark a Lombard, quien se encontraba sentado a un lado suyo, ambos con la vista en un muro

"están bien, hablé con el juez y, si bien Kevin participó en esas fiestas, logré que no lo condenaran, tan solo tendrá que cumplir con noventa días de servicio comunitario"

"me alegra oír eso"

"sabes que los pusiste en peligro ¿verdad?" esta pregunta no lo hizo para hacerlo sentir mal, si no que de haberse encontrado Mark con Lionel dentro de la casa, este último hubiese usado a ambos para amenazarlo con matarlos en frente de sus ojos

"... si"

"pudieron morir"

"temía por ellos"

"... es bueno saber, que aún conservas tu humanidad"

"¿y que?"

"nada, solo era una observación"

"hmp" queriendo cambiar de tema, se le ocurrió comentarle algo en especial "se quienes son Ladybug y Chat Noir"

"¿hm?" Lombard levantó una ceja ante ese comentario

"se quienes son en su forma civil, de hecho estudiamos en la misma escuela" volteó a ver al detective para ver su reacción "¿quiere que le diga quienes son?"

Lombard cerró sus ojos y adoptó una pose pensativa, para luego sonreír "no, gracias"

"¿enserio? mas de uno quiere saber quienes son"

"si, de eso no me cabe duda y menos con ese tal Ladyblog. Pero a mi no me interesa su identidad, si no sus acciones. El hecho de que salgan a enfrentarse a esas cosas, arriesgando su vida todos los días, solo para mantenernos a salvo, eso me es suficiente para ganarse mi respeto y gratitud. Sean quienes sean, siempre estaré agradecido con ellos"

Mark sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta, dándole a entender que él era de los pocos representantes de la autoridad que ejercían bien su obligación, no como la mayoría que con un poco de dinero soltaban a cualquier criminal. Ninguno agregó algo mas a la conversación, tan solo disfrutaron del silencio y la tranquilidad del lugar.

* * *

Junior VB: jajaja si, tienes razón, lo malo es que ya se están acostumbrando

FernandaWarriorPrincesss: me alegra que te haya gustado amiga

Funka1999: muchas gracias por tu opinión

y hasta aquí le dejaré, como vieron nuestro querido amigo ya les hizo entender a sus compañeros quienes eran, pero de forma individual Marinette fue descubierta por The Crow y Adrien por Mark

se aceptan comentarios tanto positivos como negativos, pero si son insultos con mucho gusto les regalo un espejo para que se vean antes de comentar

Nos vemos en la próxima


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette: Hola, soy Marinette. De dia, soy una chica normal con una vida normal. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe, y es mi secreto

Mark: sin embargo, en ocasiones esos secretos pueden causar incluso la muerte

Adrien: Algunas personas creen que cuando alguien muere, un cuervo lleva su alma a la tierra de los muertos.

Mark: Pero a veces ocurre algo malo, una terrible pena se va con ella y no puede descansar

Chloe: A veces, solo a veces, el cuervo decide traer su alma de vuelta y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad

Mark: Nunca será así, mi alma nunca descansará hasta haber hecho justicia

* * *

Como todos los días, Mark se preparó y subió a su motocicleta para ir en dirección al hotel donde vivía Chloe, y si bien ya era una costumbre él mismo se cuestionaba sobre el porqué no renunciaba y ya, pero luego recordarba su casa y el colegio los cuales no eran muy flexibles que digamos. Iba a medio camino cuando recibió una llamada de su celular, la cual ya tenía una idea de quien era "¿que sucede agente?"

"antes que nada ¿está la hija del alcalde contigo?"

"no, voy de camino a recogerla"

"ok, te lo diré rápido. Albrecht llamó hace un momento, preguntó acerca de nuestro progreso en la búsqueda de Hawk Moth y que le mandará un informe con todo lo que ambos hayamos recabado"

"genial, lo que nos faltaba"

"¿ya fuiste a buscar al tal fu?"

"no, aún no"

"¡¿que?! ¡¿como que aún no lo has hecho?!"

"¡no ha sido posible! Sabe perfectamente como está la situación, los ataques de akumas se han intensificado en esta semana y para colmo el maldito de Hawk Moth no ha dado indicios de su paradero"

"dimelo a mi, hasta la fecha solo he recibido testimonios de las personas relacionadas con las víctimas que describen lo que sucede antes de que fuesen akumatizados"

"lo se: tristeza, ira, angustia, celos, todo sentimiento negativo que atrae su atención, y luego Ladybug les borra la memoria prácticamente"

"¿ya intentaste buscar alguna forma de que no lo haga?"

"no, y de hecho creo que Ladybug aun no sabe usar sus poderes" Mark escuchó un suspiro por parte del agente antes de que el mismo hablara

"como sea, trataré de hablar con Albrecht para que nos de más tiempo, y tu trata de encontrar a ese tal fu, su testimonio es de vital importancia"

"lo se, no era necesario que me lo recordaras. Debo dejarte, ya estoy cerca de la casa de Chloe, y para colmo tengo que estar con ella y el resto del grupo más tiempo de lo debido"

"¿y eso?"

"tenemos que hacer una película para el festival de mañana"

"ya veo, que te diviertas"

"si, como si lo llegara hacer sabiendo cual es la trama" dice ya después de que el agente colgó, justo a una cuadra de llegar con su compañera de clases

"vaya, ya era hora de que llegaras" le reclamó Chloe como todos los días

"sisisi ya subete, que no tenemos todo el día"

"hmp" sin mas se subió a la moto y arrancaron en dirección al instituto

 **Horas mas tarde**

"agente Smith es muy peligroso, debemos evacuar"

"¿estás sugiriendo que corramos oficial Jones? ¿después de que devoró a mi familia, a mis amigos he incluso a mi perro sniful? Jamás, yo no correre, yo no le tendré miedo, lo enfrentare y entonces ¡AAAAAAAHH!"

"¡Corten!" gritó un ya estresado Nino al detener de nueva cuenta la filmación de la película, y es que Mylene era del tipo de personas que se asustaban con cualquier cosa... Pero su caso era ya algo exagerado. Por otro lado, Iván se encontraba arrepentido por haberla espantado de esa forma, a lo que se quitó la máscara antes de que lo volviera a ver

"lo siento Mylene"

"Mylene, es como la décima toma y apenas estamos en la primera escena" le reclamó el director de la película, en este caso el propio Nino, en eso Alix se mete en la discusión

"la cartoce en realidad pero ¿quien cuenta?"

"a este paso tendremos la octava parte de la película hecha a las dos de la mañana" comentó Mark fastidiado por el proyecto. Mylene salió del hueco de la mesa del profesor ante los reclamos de sus compañeros

"yo... Lo siento, lo haré mejor en la siguiente toma, lo prometo"

"¿alguien quiere té?" preguntó Rose con una taza en mano, pero Nino siguió con el regaño

"eres una heroína de las fuerzas especiales, no se supone que tengas miedo"

"lo sé, pero esa máscara de monstruo que usa es muy real y da miedo"

" _definitivamente ella sería un peso MUY muerto si ocurriera una catástrofe ¡esa máscara ni risa da!_ " pensó Mark ya harto de tener que estar ahí, Iván al verla tan asustada trató de calmarla

"solo soy yo Mylene, no hay por qué tener miedo"

"si me lo preguntan ni siquiera necesita de una máscara" contestó Chloe riéndose con sorna, pero no esperó que su 'chófer' le respondiera así

"no, pero al parecer si ocupa de varios kilos de maquillaje en la cara y no deja de fastidiar" ante ese comentario, solo gruñó y lo miró furiosa. Marinette solo suspiró observando la escena de ellos dos

"Iván ponte la máscara, eres un monstruo. Y Mylene, necesitamos que te quedes en el personaje" ella asintió estando de acuerdo, pero solo bastó ver a Iván con la máscara puesta para volver a sentirse nerviosa

"debo cantar mi canción feliz, siempre me hace sentir mejor" al momento de cantarla, fue dando pasos atrás, chocando por accidente con Adrien a quien aun seguia siendo maquillado por Juleka y sacándole un gran susto a Mylene

"y el Oscar para la gata más patética y asustada de su propia sombra es para. Mylene" y como siempre Chloe aprovechó la oportunidad para burlarse, cosa que su amigo de la infancia desaprobó

"Chloe ¿es enserio?"

"si ¿por?" la chica no lo soportó mas, escuchar aquello fue duro para Mylene, a lo que simplemente salió del salón y fue a las bancas de abajo

"¡Mylene!" trató de alcanzarla, mas ella no la escuchó "¿nadie va a ir a hablar con ella?"

"ve Iván, tu eres el más cercano a ella que todos nosotros" sugirió Mark a su compañero, asintiendo el mismo para ir con ella

"¡Mylene espera!" no fue difícil encontrarla, ya qu"emme se hayaba en una de las bancas del patio principal. Con sumo cuidado fue acercándose al verla llorando"emm no les hagas caso a esos payasos, es fácil juzgar cuando no están frente a la cámara, lo haces increíble. Regresa, te prometo que rugire menos fuerte" en eso recuerda un objeto que él tenía, y que podría regalarselo a Mylene "mira, es de mi banda favorita 'los aplasta cráneos zombie' "

Ella se conmovió por tal acto, aún así no se sentía bien "oh wow. Eso es muy terno de tu parte, pero... Ellos tienen razón, no puedo actuar para salvar mi propia vida. Lo siento" y esta vez entró al baño de mujeres

La ventana volvió a abrirse, y Hawk Moth ya tenía en la mira a su siguiente víctima "una película, interesante, demasiadas sesiones. Algunas escenas falsas, pero otras son muy, muy reales" dejó que una mariposa se posara en su mano para poder transmitirle su poder y dejarla ir "vuela malvado akuma, y darle poder a esta artista incomprendida" y así, la mariposa obscura fue en busca de su víctima para así cumplir con el mandato de su amo, sin percatarse que cercas de ahí, un cuervo observó a la criatura volando en dirección a la escuela, algo que Mark pudo ver, mas trató de no llamar la atención

"épica Chloe, simplemente épica. ¿que vamos a hacer sin nuestra actriz principal?" ahora si que Nino estaba enojado, gracias a su compañera Chloe todo el esfuerzo por hacer que la película saliera bien se había ido por la coladera. Aún así la hija del alcalde no le importó en lo absoluto

"hay ¿quien la necesita de todos modos? Era muy mala" en eso es interrumpido por Iván, quien apenas había regresado al salón molesto por lo sucedido

"¡tu eres la mala! Mylene está llorando en el baño gracias a ti"

"¿yo? ¿mala?"

"noo, la señora de los gatos del frente ¡claro que tu! ¿O es que hay otra bruja rubia molesta sin cerebro aquí?" ok, Chloe no era una santa ni mucho menos, Adrien no permitiría que le hablar así a su amiga

"¡oye! No le hables así Mark"

"¡tu no te metas en esto Agreste!"

"¡te prohíbo que le hables así a mi futuro esposo! O vas a conocer de lo que es capaz Choe Bourgeois" uno que otro quedó con una expresión de aburrimiento al escuchar 'futuro esposo'

"¡adelante, quiero saberlo tarada!"

"oigan, oigan, tranquilos... Tienes razón, Chloe es mala, pero pelear no la traerá de vuelta" eso último se lo dijo en un susurro a Iván "yo soy la productora y haré lo que sea para terminar la película hoy"

"el plazo para el festival parisino de estudiantes es hasta mañana en la tatde, precisamente en veintiséis horas, quince minutos, y catorce... Digo trece segundos" terminó comentando Max tras haber hecho cálculos del tiempo que faltaría para dicho festival, sin quererlo solo puso mas tensa a Marinette

"ejeje gracias Max, y todavía falta editar, la pista"

"¿y quien va a hacer el papel de Mylene?" preguntó Adrien

"ah pues yo desde luego" Mark alzó una ceja tras escuchar la respuesta de Chloe, de mientras Alya trató de usar una excusa (que suele ser efectiva) para evitar aquello

"¡ni siquiera has leído el libreto!"

"claro que si lo leí, solo la primera. Pero puedo decir que termina con un beso entre el agente Smith y el oficial Jones" y mientras ella se acercaba de forma seductora a Adrien, Marinette se había quedado petrificada imaginandose a su rival quitándole la oportunidad de estar con Adrien con solo besarlo, y así hubiera seguido de no ser por su compañero y Chófer de Chloe que dio su punto de vista acerca de la escena ya mencionada

"¡Aburrido!" logrando así que la rubia lo mirara con rabia (digan en los comentarios que personaje grita esto en una sala de cine y avergüenza a su propia familia diciendo que todos los de ahí eran unos crédulos)

"¡¿tu escribiste eso?!" preguntó alterada y enfadada Marinette a su amiga Alya

"dejame ver" tomó el libreto y fue revosando las hojas de la última sección, corroborando que la escena del beso si estaba ahí como lo dijo Chloe "yo no escribí esto" fue en eso que Nino decidió hablar

"aaah yo lo escribí, era un ligero cambio, ya saben, para avanzar en la historia..."

"¡¿que?! ¿tu cambiaste mi libreto sin decirmelo? Eso está mal" dijo Alya bastante molesta con su amigo, pues para agregar o quitar una escena debió consultarla con ella para ver si era adecuada para la historia o no

"¿tu libreto? Querrás decir nuestro libreto" aunque Nino se hizo el ofendido para que no le fuera tan mal, ya sabía lo que Alya era capaz cuando estaba enojada, y si bien era cierto que cambió ciertos detalles, no pensó que fuese tan grave teniendo en cuenta que dio la mitad de ideas como ella para el libreto

"y luego dicen que yo soy el peleonero" murmuró Mark estando a un lado de Adrien, quien solo suspiró cansado, es en eso que Rosita llega con un vaso

"¿un poco de jugo?"

"gracias Rosita" aunque claro, no alcanzó a tomar de su jugo cuando Chloe ya se lo había arrebatado

"ash ¿que importa quien lo escribió? Tenemos que filmar esto ¿no?"

"por una vez diré que ella tiene la razón" comentó el motociclista alejándose del par de ru:ios

"concuerdo con Mark, el director damocles nos dejó usar la escuela hasta las seis, lo que nos deja con un tiempo de nueve horas, doce minutos y once segundos, diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis..." en eso Max es cayado por Mark quien le tapó la boca con la mano y lo miró bastante enojado

"hazme un favor, uno sencillo. Cierra, la, boca" Max asintió asustado para luego dejarlo en paz y sentarse al fondo del salón , Mientras tanto, Marinette discutía con su amiga sobre la escena

"que Chloe y Adrien se besen no puede pasar de ningún modo"

"en términos de la historia es totalmente incoherente, el viaje emocional del personaje principal... "

"aguarda" le detuvo la franco-china con una idea para luego dirigirse con su grupo "no podemos dejar que Mylene se vaya así sin mas, esta mal. Todos la elegimos para hacer el papel del personaje principal femenino, y todos estamos juntos en esta película, si tu también lo estás Mark" el mencionado solo bufó molesto "necesita nuestro apoyo. Voy a ir a buscarla para que regrese" se dirigió a la puerta cuando Chloe la llamó

"siempre tratando de salvar el día ¿no Marinette? Ojala la encuentres en su sucio agujero dónde se esconde los gatos miedosos" teniendo cosas más importantes que hacer, dejó pasar aquello y salió del salón. Mark vio su oportunidad y le habló al detective sin que nadie lo viera

"Lombard"

"detective, un Akuma está a nada de aparecer en el instituto François Dupont"

"¿donde lo viste?"

"fue a unas cuadras de aquí, a través de la conexión que tengo con el cuervo"

"¿supiste de donde vino?"

"no, solo pude adivinar su destino, pero fue imposible saber el lugar de origen"

"estaré haya en unos minutos, averigua dónde se encuentra ese Akuma y detenlo antes de que alcance a su víctima"

"está bien" colgó la llamada y se dirigió a la salida, sin embargo es detenido por la rubia quien se interpone entre él y la puerta

"¿se puede saber a donde vas?"

"no es de tu incumbencia"

"claro que lo es, a menos que quieras que te sancionen por no quedarte a hacer el proyecto"

"ahora no estoy de humor Chloe, dejame salir ahora"

"dejame pensarlo... No" sin saberlo ninguno del salón, las uñas de Mark comenzaron a tornarse obscuras, aun así él trataba de controlarse para no transformarse frente a todos, ya tenía suficiente con la película como para que tuviera que lidiar con descubrirse como The Crow

 **En otro lado de la escuela**

"¿por que sufres y tienes miedo todo el tiempo?" se preguntó Mylene al verse en el espejo del baño de chicas. Aquellas palabras dichas por Chloe no solo la lastimaron, también le hizo entender su dura realidad, se asustaba de cualquier cosa que la tomara por sorpresa, y lamentablemente, hasta de su propia sombra se sobresaltaba. Fue en ese momento que una mariposa obscura posó en el broche que le regaló Iván para luego fusionarse con el mismo

"Horrificadora, soy Hawk Moth. Hasta ahora solo has sentido miedo, pero ahora tú causarás miedo, y después de demostrarles lo que te hacen sufrir, tú harás algo por mí a cambio"

"si Hawk Moth" en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras, una bruma púrpura la cubrió por completo, transformándola en en el monstruo de la película: un ser de tres ojos con aspecto de reptil rosado.

Marinette llegó a los baños, alegrandose de que no había puesto el seguro de la puerta "Mylene ¿Mylene?" sin embargo, no encontró a su compañera como hubise querido, lo que si encontró fue una especie de liquido viscoso " _¿que es esto?_ "

"Marinette" llamó su amiga alya a la vez que entraba al baño "¿encontraste a Mylene?"

"no"

"bueno mas vale que lo soluciones señora productora, hay mucha molestia en todo el equipo, y me refiero sobretodo a nuestro 'amable' compañero motociclista"

"¿por qué dices eso Alya? ¿a que te refieres con sobretodo Mark"

"bueno, digamos que está a nada de arrojar a medio mundo por la ventana" Marinette se dio una palmada en la frente tras escuchar aquello, algo en su mente le había dicho que no era bueno haberlo dejado. Una vez que las chicas ya no estaban, Hawk Moth volvió a hacer contacto con su títere

"es hora de que uses tus tácticas de miedo horrificadora, y crezcas" y mientras todo esto pasaba, el detective Lombard había llegado ya al instituto aunque sin una orden en mano, pero eso no le importaba, tenía que buscar al Akuma junto con su informante antes de que sea tarde

Este iba a ser un día bastante loco

* * *

Y que decían, este ya lo dejó aquí, pues no mi querido público, aquí sigo vivito y coleando, y como prueba de ello aquí les traje otro capítulo de este fic

Como habrán notado, este capítulo es una versión modificada de "horrificadora" pues aquí no está Sabrina pero si esta Mark, y es que como dije antes, esto es una adaptación de ambos mundos, usando está pregunta para poder usar la imaginación '¿que pasaría si tal personaje hubiese estado en ese momento y en ese lugar' si bien habrá uno que otro cambio, trataré de que siga el mismo arco argumental de la versión original

Junior VB: jejeje si, el pobre no pudo probar de nuevo su queso, aunque no le caería mal una dieta jajaja

Y hasta aquí le dejamos por hoy, aprovecho este momento para que se den una vuelta por mi otro fic de este Fandom 'Blacklight' por si les interesa

Nos vemos luego


	17. Chapter 17

"horrificadora escena uno, toma quince" ya estaba todo listo de nuevo, se habían hecho algunos cambios para poder tener cubierto los espacios para filmar la escena, Nino dio un último vistaso y dio inicio a la grabación

"yyyy ¡acción!"

"yo no le temo a esa cosa horripilante oficial como se llame, ahora besame"

"¡COOOORTE!" apareció Marinette abriendo la puerta desesperada, logrando interrumpir la escena entre su amor platónico y su rival. Sin embargo, cierto motorista que se encontraba sentado en la mesa al centro del salón, rio por lo bajo

" _vaya voz de cacatua que tiene Marinette jejeje_ "

"Marinette ¿que estas haciendo? Estamos a mitad de una escena y yo soy el director ¿ok? Yo soy el único que puede decir corte" reclamó Nino enojado por la interrupción de su compañera, había tenido ya todo listo para la escena y de la nada ella aparece gritando la orden para detener la filmación, cosa que según él, solo el director podía hacer. Pero Marinette se defendió ante las acusaciones del moreno

"y yo soy la productora, Mylene es la protagonista de esta película" aunque muy en el fondo deseaba evitar a toda costa que Chloe le robara la oportunidad de besar al rubio

"¡ya no hay tiempo! Y por lo que veo a Mylene ya la perdimos. Hagamos la toma desde el principio"

"aquí vamos de nuevo" se dijo Adrien antes de volver a ser maquillado por Juleka. Entre tanto Alya fue a hablar con 'el director'

"aclaremos esto, la agente Smith no necesita a un hombre en su vida. Ahora, sniful esta muerto ¿recuerdas?"

"a ver ¿quieres terminar la película o no?"

"¿saben que? Mejor que la agente Smith sea una enfermera. Eso lo arregla todo" interrumpió Chloe, dando su idea para la película aunque era... Muy, muy poco ortodoxo, al menos para Alya

"aaaaah, disculpa ¿como exactamente?"

"yo que se, pero me veré fabulosa con el uniforme" ok, no era nada bueno su idea de

"ay por favor no vamos a reescribir el libreto Chloe" le reclamó Nino

"no pondré mi nombre en esos créditos" declaró Alya pues por ningún motivo colaboraria si la 'princesa de París' era la protagonista

"nadie se interesa en ti de todos modos" arremetió Chloe contra Alya, cosa que molestó bastante a la morena

"¡¿que dijiste?!"

"¡todos cálmense ya! La película es un trabajo en equipo" intervino Marinette justo antes de que ambas compañeras se pelearán

"¿equipo? Esto parece más la temporada de elecciones que un trabajo en equipo" Marinette en vez de discutir con su quejumbroso compañero, respiró hondo y se dirigió con Chloe

"tu idea de la enfermera es perfecta Chloe"

"claro es perfecta, porque proviene de mi"

"pero Chloe, no tienes uniforme" Alya captó en ese momento la idea de su amiga, no le estaba dando la razón, solo una excusa para que se fuera, por lo que le siguió la corriente

"es cierto, por esa razón la idea no era nada creíble"

"creo que tú y tu asistente deberían ir a la enfermería para que puedas probarte el uniforme" mientras la productora guiaba a Chloe a la salida, Mark solo vio la escena con un pensamiento

" _Chloe no es tan tonta para no darse cuenta que tratan de que se salga de aquí ¿cierto?_ "

"mmmm ¡Kim, Max! Acompáñenme, acaban de ser promovidos a asistente y guardaespaldas" ordenó la rubia a los ya mencionados, mirándose los mismos entre si resignándose a seguirla

" _retiro lo dicho, si lo es_ "

"muy bien hecho señorita productora ¡otra vez no tenemos protagonista!" se quejó Nino una vez que su segunda protagonista se fue, ahora por culpa de Marinette

"si, pero ya nos deshicimos de Chloe" comentó ella inocentemente, sin embargo Nino no le había parecido bien aquello

"¡¿y ahora qué?!"

"vamos a buscar a Mylene, debe estar haya afuera"

"ya te lo dije, tic tac no hay tiempo, necesitamos una protagonista ya"

"Marinette puede hacerlo" sugirió Alya aprovechando de la movida de Nino con el libreto, sin embargo había un pequeño detalle

"¡¿que?! Nononono yo no se actuar, soy la productora" Marinette no quería hacerlo

"pero quieres besar a Adrien ¿no?" trató de convencerla usando la ilusión de su amiga

"si, pero no así"

 **Mientras tanto afuera**

"uniforme de enfermera, que brillante soy, incluso a la tonta de Marinette le gustó" decía Chloe en camino a la enfermería, siendo seguida por Kim y Max. Sin embargo, desde lo alto de una azotea de la escuela, Mylene siendo ahora Horrificadora los observaba con odio, comenzando a planear una forma de vengarse por lo que sufrió

 **De regreso al salón**

"estoy haciendo esto solo como un favor, en cuanto Mylene regrese tendrá de nuevo su papel" declaro Marinette a su amiga, quien ya se le veía aburrida por escuchar de nueva cuenta su declaracion

"ya lo se, tranquila, pero sólo piénsalo, después de esto por fin habrás besado a Adrien" en cuanto la franco-china observo a Adrien, no pudo sentirse avergonzada por pensar en obtener su primer beso y sobretodo de él, algo que vio Alya como algo tierno

 **Nuevamente en el patio**

Chloe ya había llegado a la enfermería, estaba a nada de abrir la puerta de dicho lugar, hasta que un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza "un momento... A Marinette nunca le a gustado mis ideas, creo que a ustedes los engañaron" señalo a ambos acusándolos de algo que… en realidad fue culpa suya por no darse cuenta "háganse cargo del uniforme" ordenó ella para luego irse al salón, dejando a ambos solo

"¿escuchaste algo?" pregunto Kim

"no ¿qué?" y atrás de ellos, Horrificadora hizo acto de aparición para asustar a sus compañeros

 **De vuelta al salón**

Marinette se encontraba prácticamente a un lado del rubio, admirando todas sus facetas las cuales creía perfectas, cual ángel caído del cielo "eres tan, increíble..."

"no estorbes" al menos hasta que Mark la empujo cuando iba pasando y casi la hacía caer, de no ser por los reflejos de Adrien quien la atrapo justo a tiempo para luego ayudarla a estar de pie

"oye ya calmante ¿sí? Disculpa Marinette ¿me decías algo?"

"q-que tiene que ser creíble"

"no te preocupes, lo harás bien"

Todo quedo nuevamente listo para la escena, y para esta ocasión era Marinette la agente Smith "horrificadora escena uno, toma dieciséis" dijo Alix, dando inicio a la grabación de la escena

"yyyy ¡acción!"

"no le temo a ese monstruo oficial ¿Jones?" en eso, tal como la escena dictaba, tanto ella como Adrien fueron acercándose lentamente, siendo la peli azul la que más deseaba ese beso

"¡COOOORTE! Lo sabía" al menos hasta que Chloe apareció desde el umbral de la puerta

"¡¿qué les dije sobre que otros digan corte?!" reclamó Nino, creyendo que nadie respetaba la autoridad de un director

"tan bien que andábamos" se quejó Mark, siendo mal visto por la rubia

"¡no te metas en esto Mark!" exigió ella antes de volver a centrarse en la concejal del grupo "bien jugado Marinette, todas esas palabras de trabajar juntos ¡y luego me apuñalas por la espalda!"

" _lo dice la persona que le vale respetar a los demás_ " pensó Mark

"bueno, tu estúpida película no llegará al festival si no aparezco porque mi papi es uno de los jueces" justo en ese momento, todo el grupo escuchó unos gritos provenientes del patio, captando la atención de todos y sobretodo de los héroes y vigilante de Paris

"¿escucharon eso?" preguntó Marinette, yendo a una de las ventanas para poder ver qué pasaba afuera

"si es otra de tus trampas para lograr sacarme del juego puedes olvidarlo, además yo..." no pudo completar su reclamo la 'princesa de París', pues se volvió a escuchar los gritos de nuevo, siendo ahora más reconocibles para todos

"definitivamente escuche algo, hay que ir a investigar" declaro la franco-china, siendo seguida por todos afuera del salón… bueno casi

"¿un bocadillo para el camino?" pregunto rosita

Mientras el grupo salio a buscar a sus compañeros, Nino se dedicó a grabar lo que andaba pasando "hola ¿hay alguien aquí? Kim Max ¿dónde están chicos?" gritó Adrien tratando de llamar su atención

"¡no es momento para que jueguen a las escondidas, salgan de una buena vez!" exigió el motociclista, fue en eso que Marinette se encontró algo en el suelo que le resulto familiar: un monton de sustancia viscosa rosa

"vi esta misma cosa rosa... ¡En el baño!"

"esto es de Kim" dijo Adrien, sosteniendo en su mano una de las muñequeras de su compañero atleta

"¡desaparecieron!" gritó alarmado Nathaniel, pero a Alya se le ocurrió una mejor explicación

"o podrían estar jugándonos una broma"

"de Kim me lo creo, pero Max es más de números y electrónica que de bromas" explicó Mark

"deberíamos ir a la oficina del director Damocles y decirle lo que está pasando" sugirió la productora con seriedad, pero se molestó al ver a su compañero moreno seguir grabando "Nino por favor deja de filmar"

"claro que no, esto está genial" se negó el feliz de la vida al grabar escenas tan intensas, hasta que sintió a alguien detrás de él

"deberías hacerle caso joven" le habló un hombre que lo miraba serio, asustando un poco al moreno

"¿quién es usted?"

"detective Lisandru Lombard del departamento de policía de París, recibí un reporte de un Akuma merodeando por las instalaciones y vine a investigar" observa el lugar donde estaba la sustancia babosa "y por lo que veo eso no es de algún almuerzo"

"eso explicaría la desaparición de Max y Kim" dijo Adrien, cosa que no le agrado al detective

"¿dos ya desaparecieron? Maldición"

"justo hace un momento dije que fuéramos con el director Damocles para decirle lo que está pasando" dijo Marinette, obteniendo la atención del hombre

"en ese caso no perdamos tiempo" todos se encaminaron a la oficina del director, más sin embargo tres personas pensaban en algo diferente, una de esas tres era Marinette

" _creo que es hora de traer a mi otra yo_ "

"oye Adrien ¿a dónde vas?" pregunto Nino al ver a su amigo dirigirse al salón

"voy por la chaqueta del oficial Jones, para las siguientes escenas" puede que no haya sido la mejor mentira, pero fue lo suficientemente convincente para que Nino se lo creyera

"iré a que el Akuma no se lo trague" dijo Mark con expresión de aburrimiento siguiendo al rubio, ya dentro del salón Mark se quedo en la puerta y la dejo entrecerrada para poder ver lo que pasaba afuera por si alguien llegaba en lo que Adrien se volvia en Chat Noir

"hora de transformarse"

"date prisa que no tenemos todo el día"

"¿que estás haciendo?" preguntó Plagg viendo como su portador se quitaba un tenis, luego juro nunca volver a oler el tenis en lo que le quedara de existencia aunque fuese por curiosidad

"para que también crean que desaparecí"

"y dices que apesto a queso camembert"

"¿a poco así apesta? Entonces no me quiero imaginar cuando hace ejercicio" respondió Mark

"hmp ¡plagg transfórmame!" en cuanto dijo esto, el kwami negro fue absorbido por el anillo, dando paso al brillo verde característico de la transformación y así a uno de los héroes de parís Chat Noir

"¿listo Adrien?" le pregunto Mark

"purrrsupuesto"

"no empieces con tus chistes y sal ahora" ordenó volviendo a su actitud molesta

"huy que genio" se encamino a la puerta y se quedó en el umbal de la misma "es mejor que te quedes aquí, no vaya a ser que te encuentre el Akuma y te coma" dicho esto con una sonrisa burlona, salio para buscar al responsable de las desapariciones

"si claro" sonrió malicioso, cambiando el aspecto de su rostro al de Crow "como si llegara a suceder eso"

"¿director Damocles? ¿Señor?" preguntó Alya entre-abriedo la puerta, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban atras

"incluso el director Damocles desapareció" fue lo que dijo Rosita para luego ir entrando todo el grupo... Excepto una de ellos

Aprovechando que sus compañeros se habían distraído en la desaparición del director, la peli azul dejó su celular en el suelo y entró a la biblioteca para dejar salir a su kwami"¿lista Marinette?"

"por supuesto ¡Tikki transformame!" el brillo rosado fue pasando por todo su cuerpo, sustituyendo su atuendo civil por un traje de latex rojo moteado. Ladybug había llegado

Estando por salir de la biblioteca, su yo-yo comenzó a sonar, siendo una llamada de alguien conocido

"veo que ya te preparaste Marinette" dijo Crow desde el otro lado de la linea. Sin saberlo ella, su compañero se encontraba aun en el salón donde momentos antes estaba Adrien

"y tu al parecer no has llegado a pesar de que le dijiste a tu amigo detective sobre el Akuma ¿en donde estas Crow?"

"voy llegando al lugar, y recuerda que no solo cazo Akumas como tú y tu compañero Chat"

"bueno, aun así date prisa, ya han desaparecido dos de mis compañeros de clase"

"entendido" colgó la llamada y se encaminó de nuevo a la oficina del director

"¿alguien a visto a la agente Smith? ... Digo ¿a Marinette?" preguntó Nino al no ver a su compañera y productora, de inmediato todos salieron de la oficina del director, sin percatarse de la aparición de la sustancia rosada en la ventana.

Ya afuera, Alya se encontró con el celular de su amiga tirado en el suelo "hay no, es el teléfono de Marinette"

Pero fue en eso que todos vieron el patio ahora con un techo cubriendo cada centímetro del espacio "¡rápido, revisen las ventanas!" ordenó Chloe a la vez que fue a intentar abrir uno, si bien era algo tenebroso el ser atrapados en su propia cosa por aquella sustancia rosa, no todos pensaban en negativo, pues Juleka lo veía con emoción

"que loco"

"¡estamos atrapados! Voy a llamar a mi papi" dicho esto sacó su teléfono (de valor presuntamente alto) he intentó marcarle

"¿ya saben que los celulares no sirven en las películas de terror?" les preguntó Nino al resto del grupo entre divertido y advirtiendo de no intentarlo, recibiendo las quejas de sus compañeros por la nula señal "¿que les dije? ¡punto para Nino, Booya!"

"¿están todos bien?" preguntó Ladybug apareciendo en escena, sorprendiendo a todos y contentando a otros

"¡¿Ladybug en mi película?! ¡esto es fantástico!" como a Nino

"y en mi Ladyblog" y a Alya

"tenemos que salir del edificio con calma ¿entendido?" explicó la heroina, mas sin embargo alguien la contradijo

"lo siento mi lady, es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo" respondió Chat Noir cruzado de brazos posando para (como siempre) atraer a su compañera

"¡esto es mejor!" pero solo logró emocionar mas a Nino

"trate de usar mi bastón para atravesar aquella cosa pero no pude hacerlo, es indestructible. Así que estamos atrapados en la escuela. Solo esperen y mantengan la calma ¿damos un paseo mi lady?" sugirió él a la vez que se retiraban a la parte mas apartado del lugar pero sin dejar solos a los chicos "los dos sabemos que Hawk Moth debió tomar a otra víctima y akumatizarla"

"si, y la única forma de destruir esa cosa y liberar a todos es acabar con el Akuma y purificarlo"

"así es, ay me encanta cuando me lees la mente"

"en fin, vayamos primero por el Akuma y después buscamos a los rehenes"

"¡wow lo volviste a hacer... Oh hola detective" saludó el felino al ver al agente acercarse

"nos volvemos a encontrar ¿no? Solo me gustaría que no fuese tan seguido en estas circunstancias" dijo Lisandru viendo a un lado para ver a los demás

"opino lo mismo señor Lombard, a propósito ¿qué pasó con su 'informante'?" preguntó Ladybug una vez que verificó que Crow aun no había llegado

"ojala pudiera decirles, pero no sé dónde se encuentre en este momento"

"¿entonces no vendrá? Que mala suerte, y eso que soy un gato negro" respondió con humor el propio Chat

"aun así creo que podremos con el Akuma si... Oye ¿qué haces?" preguntó Lombard al ver a Nino a un lado suyo grabando sin su consentimiento

"ignorenme, resolveremos este misterio de los desaparecidos junto con el detective Lombard, Ladybug y Chat Noir ¡esto será grandioso!" en eso y para decepción del moreno, Lombard ke quita la cámara

"creí haberte dicho que apagaras eso"

"por favor oficial, déjelo que grabe, es para un proyecto escolar. Además si surge algún problema nosotros podemos aclarar todo" trató de convencerlo el héroe felino pues sabía de antemano que lo duró que le ha sido grabar la película, y aunque sonara un tanto bizarro, esos eran los momentos que necesitaba para grabar una muy buena película

Lombard había dudado por unos segundos, pues sabía que si ese video lo veía alguien del departamento, de seguro lo correrian"... Está bien, pero no te expongas al peligro ¿entendido?"

"si señor" respondió Nino con un saludo militar antes de seguir grabando

"quédense juntos, detrás de nosotros" ordenó Ladybug a los del grupo, siendo secundado por el oficial

"ya oyeron a Ladybug, avancen rápido" al ver que Nino se quedó todavía grabando a Chat Noir (que de hecho fue un par de segundos) tanto la heroína como el detective lo tomaron y respondieron al mismo tiempo

"también tu Spielberg - Del Toro"

 **En otro lado de la escuela**

"muy bien Hawk Moth" decia Crow ya con su celular en el suelo para que sospecharan que también desapareció. Teniendo sus dos armas adquiridas en una misión anterior listas y cargadas, las enfundado y se preparó para lo que viniera "veamos que novedad nos tienes ahora"

* * *

FernandaWarriorPrincesss: te entiendo, a mi me sobrecargan diario de números, pero ni modo, a aguamtarnos

Junior VB: así es, esto se va a poner Muy interesante

Y bueno, hasta aquí le dejo por hoy, lamento el retraso, pero resulta que el celular donde escribo se descompuso y tuve que mandarlo a arreglar, y como la computadora de mi hogar esta igual o peor que este, pues tampoco puede escribir ahí

Nos vemos en la siguiente, no se olviden de darle like y comentar el capítulo, nos vemos


	18. Chapter 18

"¡auxilio, ayuda!" gritaba Max desesperado siendo sujeto de la pierna por la cola de horrificadora, la cual lo había llevado al sótano de la escuela. Luego de rugirle en la cara para asustarlo tras dejarlo en un capullo morado, sufrió un aumento de tamaño al igual que de fuerza

"absorbe su miedo horrificadora, alimentate de él, eso te dará fuerza, y muy pronto tu me darás fuerza a mi también" fueron las palabras de Hawk Moth que resonaron en la cabeza de la criatura, para luego sellar el capullo con su baba y lanzar un rugido de furia al cielo

 **Mientras tanto**

Los héroes, el detective y el resto de los estudiantes se encaminaron de vuelta al salón de clases para protegerse del Akuma que rondaba por el lugar, al menos hasta que la propia Chloe se detuvo

" _¿pero que estoy haciendo? No debo seguir a esa bola de perdedores cuando puedo cuidarme sola_ " en lo que Chloe se escondía en otro salón, el restó llegó al suyo donde se encontraron con dos objetos en particular: Un tenis color rosado y un celular negro

"¿alguien sabe de quien es?" preguntó Chat Noir tratando de hacer su desaparición mas real, pero el segundo objeto no era suyo

"es de Adrien" respondió Nino al reconocer el tenis de su amigo, seguido del celular "y esto es de Mark

" _y él decía que yo iba a ser capturado_ " pensó Chat al recordar lo que dijo su compañero antes de acompañarlo

Lombard se acercó a donde estaban ambos artículos y examinó la zona donde estaban "... Que raro, no hay rastros de esa cosa rosa alrededor"

"tiene razón, ni una gota de esa sustancia" Chat se puso nervioso al olvidar ese detalle, ya que los lugares donde desaparecieron sus demás compañeros tenían baba rosa esparcida en manchas

"de hecho, si hay, miren" señaló Nathaniel al escritorio del maestro para luego intentar tomar una muestra para los héroes y el agente. No contó en ese momento con que algo lo tomará de la cintura para atraerlo adentro del escritorio

"¡cuidado!" Viendo como la mesa se tambaleaba, y teniendo una sospecha de lo que podría pasar, Lombard se abalanzó hacia Nino y los héroes, derribandolos y evitando que recibieran el golpe de la mesa al ser lanzada

Y justo donde antes estaba el mueble, se encontraba Horrificadora con Nathaniel en su poder

"¡todos corran, rápido!" ordenó Ladybug a todo el grupo el cual no dudaron en escapar de ahí, todos menos Nino y Juleka, el primero por que esta al otro lado del salón y la segunda... Por que le agradó la criatura, de hecho horrificadora le rugió para tratar de espantarla, logrando solamente alegrarle mas y que disminuyera de tamaño, algo que no le agradó para nada a lo que lanzó su baba contra la gótica, siendo salvada por la heroína de traje moteado

"ugh ¿y tu como te llamas? ¿Babaneitor?" le dijo Chat Noir burlón a modo de distracción, teniendo a Nino grabando feliz de la vida y a Lombard apuntando a la criatura. Horrificadora respondió lanzandole baba a Chat tratando de capturarlo "¡los gatos no le temen a sapos babosos como tu!" en lo que horrificadora trataba de atrapar al héroe de traje negro, Lisandru tomó al chico y lo llevo junto a Ladybug a quien aun estaba en el marco de la puerta

"corramos y encontremos donde se encuentra el Akuma"

"yo no le veo nada, solo un montón de viscosidad" horrificadora no lo pensó dos veces y lanzó la baba a ellos, quienes reaccionaron rápido y salieron del salón

"¡nunca provoques al enemigo Chat Noir!" le reclamó Lisandru

El ataque de horrificadora fue tan grande, que los héroes fueron lanzados al patio principal, donde esperaron al monstruo. Fue en eso que se dieron cuenta de una cosa pues cuando horrificadora asustó a sus compañeros que estaban observando detrás de un muro aumentó de tamaño

"¡el miedo! El miedo aumenta su fuerza" teniendo ya algo concreto sobre el Akuma, usó su yo-yo como escudo para desviar el ataque del monstruo, rápidamente corrió hasta donde se encontraba y enredo uno de sus brazos para darle oportunidad a Chat de atacarlo con su bastón

Sin embargo, horrificadora lanzó de nuevo su baba a Chat, quien al estar en caída no logró esquivarlo, quedando atrapado junto al barandal de protección del segundo piso, lo mismo le pasó a Ladybug solo que en su caso fue en la cesta de basketball

"¡no te acerques!" ordenó Lombard estando ya junto a los otros alumnos, si bien podía disparar y detener a la criatura, no era una opción que fuera a usar ya que a fin de cuentas era solo otra víctima de la influencia de Hawk Moth. Sólo bastó un golpe con su cola y otro proyectil de baba para dejarlo temporalmente fuera de combate

Los alumnos quedaron petrificados del miedo que sentían en ese momento al ver a horrificadora acercarse, pero ocurrió algo extraño cuando se acercó con Iván pues en vez de llevárselo solo le lamio la cara para después escapar con Alix

"entre mas miedo tengan todos, mas poderoso se vuelve. Si queremos derrotarlo hay que vencer al miedo" dijo Ladybug a su compañero

"si, pero primero debemos salir de esta situación pegajosa antes de que se seque" teniendo a la mano su bastón, lo alargó a tal grado de perforar la tabla de la cesta... Aunque casi le daba a su compañera. Luego de quedar libre hizo lo propio para que Chat fuera liberado, teniendo como último a Lombard

"es mas rápido de lo que pensaba" dijo el detective estando libre para luego preguntarle a Ladybug "¿que vamos a hacer ahora?"

"más bien ¿se dieron cuenta que no le hizo nada a Iván?"

"¿te refieres al chico con la protección de fútbol americano?"

"por supuesto"

"ahora que lo dice mi lady, Iván era el que estaba al frente del grupo ¿por que no lo secuestro?" preguntó Chat Noir

"... ¡Oh cielos! Creo que el Akuma, es Mylene"

"¿quien es Mylene?" preguntó Lisandru extrañado pues por alguna razón conocían a dos del grupo. Los dos se quedaron nerviosos al darse cuenta de que habían hablado de más, mas sin embargo agradecieron a Alya por interrumpir el interrogatorio

"¿han visto a Chloe?"

"cierto, la señorita Bourgeois no estaba con el resto cuando llegamos al salón" respondió Lombard

"debió separarse de nosotros para ocultarse por su cuenta" contestó Chat, haciendo que Ladybug se masajeara el puente de la nariz

"no se preocupen, encontraremos a Chloe... Si es que el Akuma no lo ha hecho"

 **Mientras tanto**

Chloe se había encerrado en el salón de clases cerca de la posición de los héroes, pero al no tener idea de donde estaba, no la habían podido encontrar "ese tonto monstruo jamás podrá encontrarme aquí, podré relajarme y esperar a que Ladybug y Chat Noir lo derroten" fue lo que se dijo ella cerrando la puerta con seguro, se le había ocurrido poner una barricada por si las dudas, pero al no tener a sabrina no fue posible, además ¿como ella, la hija del alcalde, se rebajaria a cargar cosas?

Pero fue en eso que escuchó un gruñido al fondo del salón, logrando que perdiera el color de su piel, fue al voltear y ver a Horrificadora rugirle que mentalmente agradeció no haber puesto la barricada pues salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Los héroes vieron como salía del salón y se tropezaba a medio patio, quedando a merced del Akuma. Chloe empezó a arrastrarse queriendo evitar ser atrapada por el monstruo, pero en eso choca con algo y Horrificadora nota al obstáculo

"a un lado"

Y luego se escuchó dos disparos

Ambos héroes se petrificaron al ver a Crow sonriendo arrogante a la ves que descargaba sus armas en la Akuma, logrando que la misma quedará en el suelo "¡¿que hiciste Crow?!" preguntó Ladybug espantada, mas este no respondió "¡eres un maldito sádico, mataste a Mylene! ¡Tu la mata...!" lo que casi nadie esperó, excepto Crow, es que la propia Horrificadora se levantara como si nada, y que ahora veía al vigilante llena de ira

"maldito Crow, de los tres es el único que no le afectaría tener bajas ¡Horrificadora, demuéstrale tu poder, enséñale que nadie se mete con la cara del terror!" la Akuma rugió y fue contra Crow, quien empujó a Chloe lejos para recibir el impacto de la embestida y quedar entre ella y el muro atrás suyo de un salón

"¿crees provocar miedo? Te enseñaré lo que es el verdadero miedo" dio una patada para alejarla y camino hacia ella disparando ambas pistolas. La Akuma uso su cola para intentar golpearlo pero él lo toma y lo usa como impulsor para saltar y seguir disparando desde el aire. En cuanto tocó suelo fue de nuevo contra ella y saca una cadena con la cual sujatea ambos brazos al torso, dejándola inmóvil y dándole la oportunidad para derribarla y quedar encima de ella "tal parece no das tanto miedo como pensabas"

Al no tener miedo su contrincante, ella redujo su tamaño y perdió fuerza, sin embargo usó aquello como ventaja para liberarse y mandar a volar a Crow con un golpe certero de su cola, para rápidamente tomar a Chloe he irse a su refugio lo mas pronto posible.

Los dos héroes, el detective y el resto del grupo regresó de su estado de shock cuando ya había terminado todo, y en el caso de Ladybug lo primero que hizo fue atacar con su yo-yo a Crow, siendo apenas esquivado por él y terminando en la mira de sus armas "¡¿por qué le hiciste eso a Mylene?!"

Crow sabia a quien se refería, pero ya que su interacción con el grupo siendo el vigilante es casi nula, optó por desconocer a la chica para que no se percataran de quien era "no se quien es Mylene, pero ese Akuma se ha llevado a uno del grupo de chicos que están atrás de ti"

"¡¿y por eso tenias que dispararle?!" le reclamó Chat, recordando lo que le había pasado a Girl Frost

"esa criatura se alimenta del miedo, pero para poder generar esa emoción debe tener ciertas cualidades, una de ellas era piel resistente, lo bastante para no recibir daño de las balas. Lo comprobé cuando me encontré con eso hace un rato"

"¿ya te habías topado con ella antes?"

"si, solo que era mas grande la primera vez que lo vi"

"pues eso no importa, trataste de matar a una persona inocente aun sabiéndolo, y es lo único que cuenta" dijo la heroína en posición de ataque

"yo ya se los había advertido hace tiempo, no me hagan recordárselos a la mala" contestó el vigilante apuntando ahora también a Chat Noir quien se había colocado en posición de ataque con su bastón ya listo

La situación se había vuelto tan tensa que hasta uno diría que el aire era pesado, pues nadie sabía que hacer para evitar el conflicto de ellos tres, incluso Nino estaba dudando sobre si seguir grabando o no aquellas escenas y Alya no se había acercado durante esos momentos aun teniendo en cuenta que eso sería un material excelente para el Ladyblog

"¡bien ya fue suficiente!" gritó Lisandru posicionándose entre ambos bandos "en este momento tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, que son buscar al los que desaparecieron, rescatarlos y derrotar el Akuma, después de eso podrán pelearse todo lo que quieran ¿entendido?"

Durante unos segundos, los tres no habían dejado de mirarse aún después de que les dijo el detective, haciendo creer a todos que estaban por pelear sobretodo teniendo en cuenta las diferencias de ambas partes en cuanto al modo de trato hacia una situación de Akuma y/o de salvar civiles. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, Ladybug, Chat Noir y Crow bajaron sus respectivas armas "tiene razón, en este momento hay cosas más importantes que atender" fue lo que dijo Crow viendo directamente a Ladybug, siendo respondida por la misma

"y será mejor darnos prisa, pero no creas que te salvaste ¿escuchaste?" tras un bufido de parte del vigilante, los tres se encaminaron a donde habían visto a horrificadora escapar

Pero ellos no eran los únicos tensos ya que Iván en el momento que supo de la identidad del Akuma y fue espectador de como le disparaban, intento ir tras Crow para dañarlo lo más que pudiese, no esperando así que el resto de sus compañeros le bloquearán el camino, a lo que él simplemente se le quedó viendo a Crow bastante enojado. Era una suerte que Hawk Moth solo pudiera invocar un Akuma, de lo contrario ya hace rato que Corazón de piedra hubiese hecho acto de aparición

Ya luego pasada lo que acababa de ocurrir, y tras una breve revisión de lo grabado, Nino quedó maravillado por lo que había logrado capturar hasta el momento, y su emoción fue tal que no pudo evitar expresarlo cuando todos estaban ya en la puerta por donde se vio al monstruo "¡esto es genial! ¡Con esto incluso ganaré un Óscar!"

"bajale cuatro rayas a tu emoción ¿si?" le ordenó Chat

"esto no es un juego chico, si vas a seguir al resto trata de mantenerte calmado o podrías ser atrapado por el Akuma" ordenó también Lombard, logrando que el moreno tragara duro Luego de eso se acercó con los héroes a tratar de resolver una duda "¿por qué vienen con nosotros? Van a estar expuestos al peligro si nos siguen"

"tengo la sensación de que requeriremos de la ayuda de todos" respondió Ladybug

"pues como sea, acabemos con esto de una vez" el vigilante dio una patada a la puerta para luego entrar todos al cuarto de tuberías, solo que el lugar había sido 'decorado' por la Akuma ya que gran parte estaba cubierto por aquella baba rosa

"su miedo te hará lo bastante poderosa para derrotarlos ¡ahora traeme sus miraculous! Pero sobretodo, concentra tu poder en destruir a Crow" fueron las órdenes que horrificadora escuchó de su amo antes de esconderse

"¿hay alguien aquí?" preguntó la heroína escarlata

"¿Ladybug? ¡Soy yo, Chloe Bourgeois!"

"no te preocupes, te sacaremos de ahí"

"bueno pues apurate ya"

"no crea que es la única en esta situación señorita Bourgeois, hubo más personas que fueron atrapadas" contestó de forma seria el vigilante tratando en todo momento de como acostumbra a hacerlo siendo civil

"pues yo soy la hija del alcalde y merezco ser la primera"

A sabiendas de que si seguía discutiendo con ella terminaría revelandose, decidió no continuar con eso "voy a verificar la zona por si esta aquí Mylene"

"¿que hay de tu amigo? Seria más fácil checar el sitio con él" preguntó Ladybug tangente refiriéndose al ave de plumaje negro

"gran parte de aquí esta cubierto de esa baba rosada y le sería difícil poder volar dentro. Lo siento, pero por ahora estoy ciego en ese punto"

"entiendo, ve a revisar, yo y Chat trataremos de rescatar a los demás"

"de acuerdo"

"yo te acompaño" sugirió Lombard "ahora que tenemos una idea de la naturaleza de este Akuma, no se sabe si habrá aumentado su poder o no" Crow asintió y ambos se fueron alejando

"¿hay alguien más aquí?" volvió a preguntar ella, recibiendo un 'si' de los demás prisioneros "¿señor Damocles?"

"¡aquí ladybug!"

"¿Alix?"

"¡si!"

"¿Nathaniel?"

"¡por aquí!"

"¿Adrien?... ¡¿Adrien?!" al pensar en su amor platónico no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa aún con el traje puesto, por otro lado Chat al escuchar que lo llamaban por su otra identidad, se oculto detrás de un capullo para no ser visto

"aah... Si si, estoy bien" la chica suspira aliviada "¿y esta bien Marinette?" estaba por hablar ella cuando escucharon otra voz

"si estuviera bien ¿crees que estaría atrapada en esta cosa saturada de rosa?" detrás de unas vigas, tanto Crow como Lombard se encontraban ocultos cercas de donde estaban los otros, aunque al detective le pareció absurdo he infantil eso sobretodo para un muerto viviente, tuvo que recordar que él aun era un adolescente cuando sucedió aquello

"Mark no empieces por favor, estamos en una situación delicada"

"en eso tienes razón, pero se me hizo muy tonto que ella esté aquí, considerando el hecho de que se quedó con el grupo"

"te estoy escuchando ¿sabes?" reclamó ella "y para tu información me tomó de sorpresa, de lo contrario hubiese huido"

"conociéndote de seguro te hubieras tropezado como de costumbre"

"¡te estas pasando Mark!" gritó el rubio

"pues ven a cerrarme la boca si puedes... Oh, espera ¡no puedes!"

"¿acaso esto es por hacerte quedar en la película?"

"¡es por todo! ¡Por la película, por el Akuma, por Chloe que de seguro debe estar retocandose ahora!" hubo un silencio bastante profundo donde nadie dijo nada, hasta que se escucho un golpe "¿enserio Chloe? ¿Te estas retocando el maquillaje en esta situación?" preguntó con su palma en la frente

"¿y que? Debo mantener mi bella apariencia"

"ash me harté de esto" para cuando abandonó esa discusión, ya estaba masajeando la sien

"fue inmaduro de tu parte y lo sabes" le dijo Lombard cruzado de brazos

"lo sé, creo que juntarme con ese gato impulsivo me está afectando"

Por otro lado, Ladybug trataba de abrir los capullos de horrificadora, pero estos eran demasiados resistentes a pesar de ser hechos con la saliva de la Akuma, y los gritos del resto por ser liberados no ayudaban mucho "tranquilos, los sacaremos de aquí inmediatamente"

De forma sorpresiva, Horrificadora lanzó su ataque hacia los chicos, bloqueando el único pasillo para poder escapar, luego de eso se puso en frente de Ladybug estando ahora un metro más grande que antes, haciendo sentir nervios a la heroína "ok, ahora si estoy un poco asustada" estaba por ser atacada por la Akuma, cuando algo golpea el rostro de la criatura, siendo Chat con pequeños pedazos de baba ya seca, para luego ir comenzando a correr "¡Lucky Charm!" en cuanto lanzó su yoyo y comenzó a resplandecer, tomó forma y cayó en las manos de Ladybug como "¿cuerdas de guitarra? ¿Es enserio?... Un momento. Música, guitarra... ¡La canción de Mylene!"

Observó en cada rincón algún objeto que le fuese de utilidad, aunque no esperó que todo lo que necesitaba se encontraba en un carrito de limpieza, usó el yoyo y atrajo el carrito hacia el grupo.

Mientras tanto, Chat aún seguía siendo perseguido por horrificadora quien no dejaba de atacarlo con la baba rosa, al menos hasta que Crow y Lombard se interpusieron en su camino disparándole "¡prepara un plan para detenerla, nosotros te daremos tiempo!" gritó el vigilante continuando con la lluvia de balas sobre horrificadora.

"¡espero que se dé prisa Chat Noir, ya no tengo mucha munición!" comentó Lombard esquivando un proyectil de baba para seguir disparando

"¡a este ritmo solo podremos durar tres minutos a lo mucho!" concluyó Crow saltando para evitar la cola.

Chat salto hasta una plataforma suspendida y buscó en todos lados algo que le ayudara mínimo a retener a horrificadora, fue en eso que vio unos tubos de hierro colgando del techo y una idea apareció en su mente "¡Dirijan al Akuma aquí!" gritó el felino señalando el lugar indicado para la trampa.

Ahora le tocaba a Crow buscar algún objeto para llevar al monstruo al lugar pues llamarle la atención con balas no sería suficiente y para colmo ya casi no tenia. En un vistazo rápido vio una cadena bastante larga tirada en un rincón para luego recordar los programas donde montaban toros "¡la cadena!"

Lombard divisó el lugar donde estaba el objeto y rápidamente llegó a ella maldiciendose por quedarse sin munición "¡atrápala!" usando todas las fuerzas que tenia, lanzó el objeto a gran altura, obligando al vigilante a usar a la criatura como trampolín para alcanzarlo

"hora de domar a la bestia" teniendo ya el objeto en la mano y estando en la espalda del monstruo, lanzó un extremo para que quedara en medio del hocico y atraparlo cuando regresó, haciendo parecer a horrificadora como un enorme toro deformado color rosa y púrpura

Chat vio como su aliado tenía pensado hacerse pasar como vaquero y llevaba a horrificadora al lugar específicado "bien, hay que acabar con esto ¡cataclismo!" invocó su poder destructivo y fue pasando por los tubos para que estos cayeran y se clavaran en el concreto alrededor de la Akuma. Al descifrar el plan del gato, Crow salto al primer tubo clavado para no terminar como compañero de celda, logrando encerrarla en su celda improvisada,ambos chocaron los puños sonriendo con arrogancia viendo su obra maestra para luego ir con Ladybug

Entre tanto, todos los chicos se quedaron extrañados al recibir de parte de la heroína artículos de limpieza, conos, entre otros objetos "muy bien, todos vamos a cantar"

"¿cantar? ¿Ese es tu plan?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo Chat y Crow, sintiendo un escalofrío por aquello. En eso se acerca Lombard un tanto agitado pues a diferencia de los héroes, el no tenía ninguna habilidad sobrehumana

"no creo que sea momento para cantar Ladybug"

"la única forma de poder vencerla es teniendo el miedo bajo control, y una forma de hacerlo es cantando ¿conocen la canción de lobo oloroso?" preguntó ella a su grupo

"¿es enserio? ¿Lobo oloroso?" volvió a preguntar el gato, recibiendo una tapadera de bote de basura

"¿quieres unirte?" Chat no lo pensó dos veces y armó una batería con cubetas y garrafones vacíos

"Ladybug, tu idea de instrumentos improvisados es buena pero... No creo que pueda cantar con ustedes" dijo Lombard sintiendo pena por no ayudarlos, sin embargo tenía que cuidar su reputación como detective y realizar tal cosa no sería benéfico

"no se preocupe detective, no es obligatorio ¿que te parece a ti Crow?"

"olvidalo" respondió este para luego alejarse de ellos, avergonzado y listo para responder a cualquier pregunta con un simple 'no los conozco'

"hmp gracias por la ayuda" respiró profundo y se dirigió a sus compañeros "¿todos están listos?" alzaron los instrumentos en señal de estar listos "muy bien ¡uno, dos, tres, cuatro!" dio inicio al canto y por unos segundos era solo ella quien cantaba pues el resto de sus compañeros dudaron de si seguir el plan o no, para luego seguir el ritmo de la canción usando los instrumentos que ella les había dado. Siendo solo Lisandru que estaba observando al Akuma para ver que ocurriría y Crow que estaba tapándose los oídos, los únicos que no participaron en la banda

En eso, se percataron de como horrificadora iba disminuyendo de tamaño gradualmente, a l ver aquello todos cantaron con 'mas sentimiento' para hacerla perder más poder, logrando que el monstruo quedara del tamaño de un pug

En cuanto dejaron de cantar, se acercaron al pequeño monstruo que, al verlos con un tamaño muy superior, fue a los brazos de Iván para sentirse segura "es el mismo broche que le regalé"

"ahí debe estar el Akuma" tomó el broche y lo rompió para que apareciera el Akuma "Ya causaste mucho daño pequeño akuma" Ladybug abrió su yo-yo "Yo te libero del mal" la chica lanzó su yo-yo hacia el akumas atrapandolo "te tengo" libera a la mariposa salio del mismo ahora blanca "Vuela alto pequeña mariposa. Mirculous Ladybug" Ladybug lanza su yo-yo al cielo y un destello rojo envuelve los lugares que Afectó horrificadora, dejándolos como antes y liberando a los prisioneros, entre tanto Mylene regresó a la normalidad y en brazos de Iván, haciéndola sentír mejor

"¡ganamos!" celebraron ambos héroes chocando los puños, pero en eso notan a Crow alejarse "ven Crow" le llamó la atención la heroína

"¿los conozco?" dijo sin más para luego marcharse

"creo que tiene celos de nuestras hermosas voces mi lady" respondió Chat para relajar las cosas y ambos voltearon con Mylene he Iván, alegrandose de que todo haya salido bien

"maravilloso" bueno, excepto por el hecho de que Nino aún seguía grabando.

Lombard se acercó una última vez ese día con Ladybug y Chat Noir con su arma enfundada"bueno, ahora solo me toca realizar el informe al teniente, fue un placer el haber colaborado con ustedes"

"el placer fue nuestro"

"con permiso" se despidió y salió de la institución

"¡ninguno de ustedes me dan miedo! ¡No importa como, no importa cuando, pero los voy a destruir! ¿Me escucharon? ¡Los destruire!" era lo que gritaba en amenaza a los héroes de París para luego quedar en obscuridad total

 **Momentos después**

"¿y bien señor alcalde? ¿Que le pareció? Muy original ¿no?" preguntó Nino orgulloso de la película luego de que se viera la última escena donde Mylene he Iván se besaban. Andre solo lo miro seriamente antes de que diera su veredicto

"¡no lo aceptó!" y explotó Nino afuera del ayuntamiento, estando a un lado Adrien, Alya, Marinette y al director Damocles "dijo que el monstruo era una horrible replica totalmente increíble ¡no puede ser!"

"no te preocupes amigo, así comienzan muchos cineastas" le dijo Adrien dándole ánimos

"si, aunque la escena final no fue exactamente como debería haber sido" le comentó Alya a su amiga, haciendo referencia a lo que iba a pasar si Marinette se hubiese quedado con el papel. Ella simplemente se sintió feliz por Iván y Mylene "a propósito ¿donde está Mark?"

 **Dentro del ayuntamiento**

"gracias por su cooperación señor alcalde" le decía Lombard tras recibir el video de Nino en una USB

"no fue nada detective, ojalá pronto sea detenido Hawk Moth por sus crímenes"

"así será señor, si me disculpa me paso a retirar"

"que tenga buen día" Lisandru camino a la salida de la oficina y afuera se hallaba Mark recargado en el muro

"¿listo?" le fue mostrado el artefacto y este sonrió para luego ambos avanzar "perfecto, supongo que te acabas de ahorrar hacer el papeleo"

"no mucho, pero al menos con esto no me tomarán como loco cuando entregue el informe"

"¿se lo enviaras a Albrecht?"

"no vale la pena, solo es una batalla entre tu, Ladybug y Chat Noir contra un Akuma, no hay nada que se pueda aprovechar"

"lo entiendo" ya una vez afuera, ambos se despidieron y Mark se marchó a su hogar " _que bueno que ya no estaba los chicos afuera del ayuntamiento, ya los veía con intenciones de preguntar por mi odio a la película_ " pensó el a la vez que recordaba cuando hizo de un árbol en una obra a los cinco años, en la cual este se tropezó y todos se habían reído de él "ojalá nunca me toque actuar otra vez" terminó diciendo para si mismo antes de subir a su moto

* * *

Y con esto terminamos por hoy el fic, espero les haya este capítulo con un personaje de metiche (eso último por que no es de la serie)

Ahora toca actualizar 'Blacklight'

Nos vemos


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette: Hola, soy Marinette. De dia, soy una chica normal con una vida normal. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe, y es mi secreto

Mark: sin embargo, en ocasiones esos secretos pueden causar incluso la muerte

Adrien: Algunas personas creen que cuando alguien muere, un cuervo lleva su alma a la tierra de los muertos.

Mark: Pero a veces ocurre algo malo, una terrible pena se va con ella y no puede descansar

Chloe: A veces, solo a veces, el cuervo decide traer su alma de vuelta y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad

Mark: Nunca será así, mi alma nunca descansará hasta haber hecho justicia

* * *

"ash esto es basura, no tengo nada que ponerme" fue lo que dijo Chloe tras haber buscado por más de una hora entre su extenso guardarropa algún atuendo para ese día, más sin embargo, luego de haber visto cada atuendo que tenía y recordar las combinaciones que se podían hacer con cada prenda, ninguna de sus cosas la logró convencer "esto es demasiado rosa, esto es de la temporada pasada, y esto no es lo suficientemente caro ¡todo lo que tengo es inservible ¡odio mi vida!" hubiese seguido quejándose del porque no tenia cosas a la moda con algún alto costo relevante, de no ser porque escuchó un objeto romperse "¿uh?" observó la entrada a su habitación extrañada, ya que no se veía entre abierta "¿hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola?" sin previo aviso, varios artículos de maquillaje comenzaron a ser arrojados a Chloe cuando llegó al tocador, para luego ver como algunos otros eran tirados al suelo. Pero la cereza en el pastel fue ver como sus botas, a los cuales calificó como no lo suficientemente caros, fueron arrojados por la ventana "¡no, esperen, no se vayan por favor!" "¡no era cierto! Los amo" dijo la rubia sin oportunidad de rescatarlos

 **Al día siguiente**

Era día de examen en la clase de química de la maestra Mendelieve, y todos estaban concentrados en terminar bien el mismo a sabiendas de como era ella... Bueno, casi todos "wow mira a Chloe" le dijo Marinette a Alya al ver a una Chloe somnolienta y parcialmente desarreglada (que en el caso de la rubia sería un problema desastroso)

"hoy Chloe está hecho un desastre" contestó la morena

"tal vez no pudo conciliar el sueño"

"ha estado extraña desde hace unas semanas: se queda dormida, voltea a todos lados como si alguien la siguiera y es más agresiva"

Y mientras ellas discutían el estado en el que se encontraba la rubia, Mark observaba de reojo a su compañera " _ojalá que no se haya quedado viendo el desfile de modas que transmitieron en la madrugada, sería el colmo para quedarse despierta sabiendo que hoy habría examen_ " fue lo que pensó tras haber visto un comercial del mismo y del fastidio que le provocó la chica cuando no paró de hablar de eso

Sin previo aviso, Chloe sintió como su cabello fue jalado de un tirón, lastimandola "¡aayy! ¡¿Que rayos te pasa Mark?!" se quejó ella

"¿de que hablas?" preguntó el susodicho extrañado pues esta vez no le había recriminado de algo como era costumbre. Fue en eso que llega la maestra Mendelieve con ellos tras haber escuchado el grito de la chica

"¿que está pasando Chloe?"

"Mark me tiró del cabello" ahora sabía de que lo acusaba su compañera

"no es cierto"

"claro que sí, sentí cuando me diste el jalón"

"ni que fuera un niño de cuatro años para hacer algo tan infantil"

"pues parece que lo eres"

"señorita Chloe permitame decirle que su compañero no hizo tal acción, ya que cuando iba bajando por las escaleras los vi, y en ningún momento llegó a tocarla" comentó la maestra de forma directa y sería

"estoy segura que fue él" replicó la rubia cuando de repente su bolso fue tironeado a la izquierda, haciendo que cayera ella "¡¿que está pasando?!" preguntó antes de que el bolso la golpeara

"¡señorita vuelva a su asiento ahora!" exigió su maestra creyendo que era algún truco para evitar el examen "¡comportece de una vez y vuelva a su examen!"

"¡eso trato, pero mi bolso está poseído!" asustada por lo que pasaba, ignoró las llamadas de atención de Mendelieve y se levantó para intentar salir del salón, para sorpresa de todos algunas de sus cosas fueron lanzados a ella antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta

" _bien, eso fue raro, pero no creo que se trate de un fantasma_ " pensó Mark mandando una mirada a Adrien, haciendo que este asintiera

"tenemos que salir de aquí Tikki" dijo Marinette a su kwami, asintiendo ella también

"señorita Mendeliev, permitame a mi y a Adrien ir por Chloe para saber que tiene" pidió el motociclista, aunque la maestra lo vio con duda

"y ¿por que los dos? Creo que con uno de ustedes es más que suficiente"

"Adrien conoce desde hace tiempo a Chloe, es más fácil que le cuente lo que sucede. Yo por otro lado es mi deber resguardar su seguridad. Por favor profesora, déjenos ir"

La maestra lo pensó por unos segundos sopesando lo dicho por su alumno. Ya sabía que Adrien era amigo de la niña desde hace mucho pero lo de Mark no era algo tan creíble, pero en cuanto recordó que es para el alcalde y no para la hija que trabaja, tomo una decisión "... Está bien, pueden ir"

Los chicos agradecieron el permiso y fueron corriendo por ella, mientras tanto Marinette uso su método para salir del salón "señorita Mendeliev ¿puedo ir al baño?"

Ambos ya estaban en el patio central bastante apresurados "Adrien si es lo que creo que es y tu también lo estás pensando, entonces deberías ir a transformarte, yo llevaré a Chloe a casa" le dijo Mark observando a Chloe desesperada a un lado de la motocicleta

"si notas algo raro no lo enfrentes, mantente resguardado con ella hasta que Ladybug y yo lleguemos" Mark asintió y se encaminó con la chica. Mientras tanto Marinette ingreso al baño de chicas para poder transformarse, más no espero encontrar el lugar pintado y con escritos negativos hacia la rubia

"alguien parece estar en contra de Chloe" opinó Tikki al salir del bolso y ver el baño pintado

"je, la parte difícil es averiguar quien no" respondió Marinette con algo de gracia, pues gran parte de los que conocen a Chloe no la ven con buenos ojos. En ese momento llega a su celular un mensaje multimedia, el cual al verlo notó que eran fotos de la rubia durante lo ocurrido momentos antes y de días anteriores, pero no sólo fue ella quien lo recibió pues toda la clase también recibió dichas imágenes

"quien sea que está haciendo esto ya se metió en un gran problema" murmuró Mark al ver las fotos (no se como les llaman a esas cosas que sujetan los celulares cuando va manejando uno, pero ya sabrán a lo que me refiero)

"tal parece que si era un akuma" dijo Plagg al ver también las fotos,

"hora de transformarse" dijo tanto Marinette como Adrien

 **Momentos después**

"manchar la reputación de mi hija es como manchar la reputación del alcalde de París, que ese soy yo. ¡El que ataca a mi hija ataca París!" declaró el alcalde en una rueda de prensa afuera del hotel, en ese momento llegan ambos héroes ante la alegría del alcalde

"no se preocupe, encontraremos al responsable de esto. Palabra de gato"

 **En el suit de Chloe**

"Chloe, querida, tengo unos invitados especiales que quieren saludarte" habló Andre Bourgeois esperando que su hija abriera la puerta de su habitación, pero tanto él como los héroes fueron sorprendidos por la misma que salió detrás de un mueble

"¡ah, Ladybug! Sabría que vendrías a salvarme, considerando que somos mejores amigas" dijo Chloe abrazando efusivamente a la heroína, irritandola son darse cuenta. En eso Chat ve a su compañero Mark aparecer en el pasillo claramente molesto, pero no le importó su actitud así que fue a reclamarle "creí que ibas a cuidarla"

"pues para ser alguien que molesta mucho a todos, es bastante buena escondiéndose" contraataco él

"deja hablar así de ella por favor"

"quédate con ella como empleado por una semana y luego lo discutimos"

"tuve que hacer una llamada de emergencia a los más grandes diseñadores ¿se imaginan? Mi propia hija usando ropa de tiendas departamentales, que humillante" dijo horrorizado el alcalde, al escuchar Mark eso rodó los ojos ante tal exageración, ni que la ropa que no fuese de marca fuese dañina

"¿has tenido un desacuerdo con alguien?" preguntó Ladybug a Chloe

"yo no tengo desacuerdos con nadie, todos me aman" respondió ella con suficiencia, hasta que...

"habla por ti oxigenada" habló Mark

"tu cayate versión masculina de sadako"

Andre suspira rendido al ver otra discusión entre ellos dos "las primeras cinco veces lo reprendí por su forma de contestarle a mi hija, pero luego tuve que acostumbrarme"

"¿y eso por que?" preguntó Chat no entendiendo como le permitía a alguien, en especial al más fácil de irritar como su compañero, de dejarlo pelearse con su amiga de la infancia

"es secreto" en realidad, el temía que Mark llegase a revelar el intento de abuso que sufrió su hija, algo que el empleado ni tiene pensado hacer

"¿Segura que no has tenido problemas con nadie? ¿Ni con tus mejores amigas?" preguntó Ladybug tras encontrar una fotografía de ella con otra chica

"¿quien? ¿Sabrina? Imposible, ella me adora, soy su ídolo" respondió ella como si fuese lo más obvio. Mark identifica el nombre así que le pregunta a su 'jefa'

"¿quien es Sabrina? Hace tiempo había escuchado de ella solo su nombre"

"oh ups, lo olvidé" respondió Chloe "Sabrina era mi compañera de salón en François Dupont, pero luego fue transferida a otra por el trabajo de su padre"

"... Ya veo" dice él con duda, algo le decía que faltaba información

Ladybug dejó al par de sus compañeros y se acercó con Andre "su hija estará segura con puertas y ventanas cerradas, el enemigo es invisible pero no atraviesa paredes" solo que le duró poco el gusto al ser abrazada otra vez por la rubia

"estoy segura que tu harás mi vida perfecta como era antes" tras lo dicho por la rubia, Ladybug logra zafarse y toma a Chat Noir del brazo encaminandose al ascensor, una vez dentro suspira irritada y eso lo identifica su compañero

"¿estas bien Ladybug? Te vez..."

"Chloe está ocultandonos algo" le interrumpió ella. Poco rato después se encontraban junto con el mayordomo de la familia en el vestíbulo "lo que nos diga no saldrá de esta habitación" Y mientras tanto, los otros chicos se hayan dentro de la suite observando la platica de los héroes con el mayordomo

"pregunta ¿por que tienes un sistema de vigilancia en tu habitación si ya tienes ya un grupo de seguridad que monitorea las cámaras?"

"este suit no es solo una habitación cualquiera, mi papi mando hace tiempo a que hiciesen este una habitación de pánico. Por ejemplo las paredes, además de estar hechos de ladrillos, estan cubiertos por ambos lados por paneles de acero y una puerta corrediza del mismo material con un mecanismo que se activa solo desde aquí que lo cierra, así también las ventanas son del tipo antibalas y un micrófono integrado para dar avisos en todo el hotel desde aquí, se podría decir que soy la única con una habitación tanto lujosa como fuerte para emergencia. Sorprendido ¿verdad?"

"estaba por decir que estabas loca, pero el que me explicaras esto, la forma en que lo hiciste y sobretodo, el que tu lo hayas hecho, aquello queda fuera de lugar, es impresionante" dio su opinión asombrado, tal vez una habitación de pánico así es exagerado, pero con la situación de los Akumas era un perfecto sitio para estar seguros, aún así pensaba que ver conversaciones ajenas no era apropiado.

"lo sabía" respondió ella "es inevitable admirar todo lo que poseo"

El susodicho volteo a ambos lado para asegurarse de que nadie más que ellos dos lo escucharan "la señorita Chloe si a tenido un problema con una persona. Hace un tiempo ella y su mejor amiga Sabrina les gustaba imitarlos a ustedes, ese día me había tocado ser le grand mostacho a petición de ellas"

"¿le grand mostacho?" preguntó Ladybug confundida

"es un villano que quiere que todo parís sea desfigurado con horribles bigotes" respondió el mayordomo, dejando a ambos héroes un poco raros por aquello

"vaya, esto sí que es una situación muy peluda" bromeó Chat con sus típicos chistes de su especie. Mark escucha el chiste de su aliado y se voltea con Chloe

"¿como se activa el micrófono?"

"mantén oprimido ese botón" señala ella extrañada a un botón rectangular rojo

"¡apestas Chat Noir!" gritó el a través del mismo

"¿quien dijo eso?" preguntó Chat observando a todos lados. Chloe quedó pasmada por el atrevimiento del motociclista solo para sonreír disimuladamente

"¿enserio Chloe? ¿Un villano que le pone bigotes a los demás?" y la sonrisa se borró de inmediato

"eso no te incumbe"

"bueno en eso tienes razón, pero si me interesa saber quien es Sabrina"

"pues no quiero decirte nada"

"Chloe" se acercó él seriamente quedando frente a frente "¿tuviste un problema con ella? ¿Hubo algo que las separó?"

Normalmente ella hubiese girado su rostro a otra parte y restado importancia al asunto, pero la forma en que la miraba su compañero le hizo decistir"... Ella y yo estábamos buscando a... al enemigo en turno. Resulta que ese día se encontraba Jagged Stone en el hotel y le estaban haciendo una entrevista"

"¿te refieres al cantante de rock?"

"si, el junto con la persona que lo entrevistaba creyeron que yo era Ladybug, no supe que hacer por la emoción de ver a mi cantante favorito más que hacerles creer que era ella. Por un momento pensé que tenía las cosas bajo control cuando se lo creyeron, al menos hasta que Sabrina me llamó por mi nombre y no como Ladybug. Gracias a ella había quedado en ridículo enfrente de la reportera y de Jagged Stone, así que le dije que no quería volverla a ver más. Al día siguiente creo que llegó pero no quise recibirla"

"¿cuando se fue ella?"

"justo ese día, y ahora que lo pienso debí haberlo hecho mucho antes, era un estorbo en mi vida"

"Chloe, entiendo que hayas pasado mal ese día pero, apartar a alguien solo por un accidente no es la solución. Ahora estoy seguro que el enemigo es ella"

"imposible, es muy débil para hacer tal atrevimiento, no podría ser capaz de dañarme"

"Sabrina es incapaz, pero no creo que su versión Akuma lo sea" sentenció el volviendo su mirada a la pantalla, Chloe solo lo miro aburrida para también desviar su atención a la pantalla

* * *

Y con esto queda la primera parte, lamento mucho el retraso de este capitulo, hubo varias situaciones que ocurrieron aquí, además del trabajo y los estudios (y un inexplicable bloqueo mental ¡por el amor de dios ¿como puedo tener un bloqueo haciendo estos capítulos?!) que no me permitieron terminarlo pronto

Como habrán notado, Sabrina está ahora dentro del fic cuando antes tenía contemplado que su aparición no sería necesaria, pero tras ver unos capítulos de la serie me percaté de mi error al no incluirla, por lo que estas tres partes harán que ingrese a esta historia

Hablando de situaciones, uno de esos fue el temblor que ocurrió el 19 del mes pasado, afortunadamente yo estoy en otro lugar donde los temblores no llegan o son poco perceptibles, pero el ver en las noticias personas que lo perdieron todo, fallecidos y desaparecidos me dejó desconcertado. Por eso pido que, a todos los que leen esto, donen y sigan donando para los damnificados, puesto que van a ocupar de mucha ayuda todavía, y si quieren hacer público una fotografía donde donan o no quieren que nadie sepa ¿que importa? Lo importante es que debemos seguir ayudando a todos ellos para que puedan recuperarse de esta dura prueba de la vida y de la naturaleza

Nos vemos


	20. Chapter 20

"nos ha ayudado mucho, gracias por su cooperación" agradeció Ladybug tras haber interrogado al mayordomo, ahora ya tenía suficientes pruebas como para saber que Sabrina era la Akuma, y que de nueva cuenta era Chloe la de que provocó todo esto

"fue un placer Ladybug" luego de retirarse el empleado, Chat aprovechó para tomar una rosa y entregárselo a su compañera

"no será fácil encontrar algo que no se ve"

"entonces esperaremos a que ella nos encuentre y tenemos una ventaja, no sabe que ya lo sabemos" ella deja la flor en un jarrón junto con otras rosas para luego encaminarse a buscar a la villana, sin percatarse que ella estaba detrás de ellos

"yo no diría eso Ladybug" respondió desvanecida, para luego escuchar la voz de Hawk Moth

"es hora de cumplir con nuestro trato Desvanecida, Chat Noir y Ladybug están a tu alcance, quitales sus miraculous y tráemelos"

"ni siquiera lo notarán cuando lo haga" dicho esto, dejo caer la flor yendo rápidamente por los Miraculous de Ladybug. Chat al tener un oído más desarrollado gracias a la transformación, logró escuchar a la flor impactar en el suelo, y al voltear a ver que había sido aquello no solo se percató de ese hecho, si no de que también estaba en una posición bastante alejada del florero

Sin embargo, no solamente había sido él que había visto eso, pues tanto Mark como Chloe observaron como la flor floto por unos segundos antes de caer "oh no, es ella. Hay que alertarlos" dijo el motociclista a la vez que su compañera acercaba su mano al micrófono para hablarles

"la flor se..." estaba por decirle Chat a ella que la flor había caído sola, pero fue en ese momento que, a pesar de no ser visible, logró descubrir a la chica akumatizada tratando de obtener el Miraculous de la buena suerte "¡cuidado Ladybug!" rápidamente ambos se colocan espalda con espalda hacen girar sus armas para formar una barrera que le impidiese a Sabrina lograr su objetivo

"... o tal vez no" volvió a decir Mark observando como se defendían sus compañeros de batalla. Sin embargo, su 'jefa' miraba seriamente la pantalla a la ves que se tensaba

"si en verdad eres tu Sabrina, quiero ser yo la bella Chloe quien te derrote" y con eso logró desconcertar al franco-hispano

"¿que? Un momento ¿que piensas hacer?"

"voy a enfrentarla ¿que no es obvio?"

"estas muy loca si crees que te dejaré hacer algo así"

"no te estoy pidiendo permiso Mark"

"Chloe es muy peligroso que enfrentes un Akuma, puedes salir lastimada"

"¿me crees tan tonta para no tener en cuenta eso? Que poco me conoces Dacascos" estaba por tomar del pomo de su guardarropa cuando sintió que su empleado la tomaba del brazo, y al tratar de reclamarle no sólo lo vio con su típica expresión sería cuando se trataba de alguna de sus ideas, si no que también se notaba preocupación en su mirada, una preocupación genuina que sólo había visto en Adrien y Sabrina (aunque de ella no lo quería admitir) "esta bien, no iré ¿contento?"

Aquello había logrado calmar a Mark, sabía que ella quería hacer frente a esta situación y eso le agradaba y hasta lo dejó sorprendido pues no esperaba una acción así, todo lo contrario, ya se estaba imaginando a ella ocultándose en cualquier parte de la habitación y ordenandole que la defendiera, que para eso le pagaban, pero nada como eso. Aún así, sabía de lo que era capaz alguien akumatizado y no pensaba dejar que ella se expusiera al peligro "es por tu bien Chloe"

"si, si, si, como sea ¿puedes pasarme unas botas de mi closet?" ordenó ella apuntando al lugar

"al menos di por favor" abrió el closet y tomó un par de botas de color café oscuro, pero en eso una parte comenzó a iluminarse, demostrando ser un compartimiento donde dentro se hallaba un traje de Ladybug junto con una peluca del mismo tono y forma de la heroína. Aquel momento fue de mucha confusión para él, lo suficiente para que el traje fuese tomado sin la peluca y rápidamente Mark fuese empujado adentro "¿pero que...?" cuando escuchó un seguro ser colocado, entendió que había caído en una trampa por parte de la rubia "¡Chloe déjame salir!"

"disculpa Mark, pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, prometo no tardar mucho" escuchó como la puerta de afuera se cerró y eso fue más que suficiente para ponerlo histérico

"¡Chloe abre la puerta ahora! ¡¿Chloe?! ¡CHLOE!"

Mientras tanto, ambos héroes seguían con la barrera mientras Sabrían arrojaba cualquier objeto que se hallaba, pero fue al tomar un florero que bajó la guardia y Ladybug aprovechó para romper el jarrón, dándole tiempo para invocar su poder "¡Lucky Charm!" una vez que la luz emanada de su yo-yo toma forma, es atrapado por la heroína, siendo esto... Una bolsita de brillantina roja "que útil" habló con sarcasmo

"¿me estas buscando Sabrina? Ven por mí, aquí estoy" para sorpresa y disgustos de todos, Chloe apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras, algo nada favorable para ambos héroes, sobretodo para Ladybug

"ay no puede ser ¡vete de aquí ahora Chloe!" a pesar de la orden que le dio, la rubia por muy fan que fuera de ella la ignoró para bajar tranquilamente por las escaleras

"si detienes esta ridícules ahora mismo tal vez considere en tenerte como amiga otra vez" fue lo que declaró la chica, causando la ira de desvanecida y con ello que le fuese arrojado objetos

"tu ya no tienes amigos Chloe ¡no pienso volver a juntarme contigo nunca más! Y me encargaré de que no vuelvas a tener uno" gracias a la intervención de Ladybug (más bien derribo a Chloe) y del apoyo de Chat Noir desviando los objetos, Chloe fue salvada y llevada a un lugar seguro

"¡no te tengo miedo Sabrina, además todos me super aman!" solo que ella no hacia las cosas fáciles

"entiende que esto no es un juego Chloe" sin previo aviso, desvanecida atrapa a Ladybug abrazándola por atrás, logrando impedir que tomará su yo-yo

"se acabó el juego Ladybug"

"yo no diría eso" lo que no contaba era que aún tenía la brillantina roja con la que, al lanzarlo y hacer que el hoyo estuviese abajo, la villana en turno dejara de ser un ser invisible

"solo por que puedes verme, no significa que puedas derrotarme" justo en ese momento vuelve a aparecer Chat Noir para cubrir a su compañera "miren quien llegó al rescate, pero ¿no se supone que tienen a otro compañero?" pregunta ella refiriéndose a Crow, y lo cierto es que desde hace un rato no había hecho acto de aparición ni el ave en cuestión

"Ladybug y yo somos más que suficientes para vencerte"

Nuevamente, Ladybug dejó a Chloe en un lugar relativamente seguro y rezó mentalmente que está vez le hiciera caso "quédate aquí y no te muevas"

"¡oye! Esto para mi también es importante"

Y mientras todo eso pasaba, Mark buscaba en la puerta del guardarropa algún defecto para usarlo a su favor "debe haber alguna forma de salir de aquí sin que rompa algo... ¡Eso es!" recordó a su guía espiritual que aún se encontraba en la ventana y se dio un golpe mental por haberlo olvidado, aunque teniendo un trabajo donde un deber adicional es proteger a la hija del alcalde, y que la misma le encerrara para encarar a un Akuma, le era válido desesperarse fácilmente. El pequeño cuervo entró volando al tocador de la chica para luego tomar un pasador y arrojarla por debajo de la puerta "veamos si le atino" tras varios movimientos en el interior de la chapa, logró escuchar un clic, seguido de sentir la puerta entreabierta "perfecto" rápidamente salió de ahí y fue por su mochila, tomando su chaqueta y cambiando su rostro "será mejor que me de prisa"

De regreso al vestíbulo, ambos héroes se defendían de desvanecida, quien demostraba una gran habilidad para las peleas "debemos destruir su bolso y atrapar el Akuma" declaró Ladybug observando el bolso colgando, sin embargo Chloe volvió a intervenir

"¡espera Ladybug! Creo que se donde esta el Akuma" en un intento fallido trató de lanzar su yo-yo a desvanecida, pero lo único que logró fue un muy ligero y hasta gracioso golpe en la cabeza del Akuma

"así que a pesar de todo quieres pelear ¿no?" preguntó la villana observando de forma divertida a su ex-amiga

"distraela un momento para que pueda sacar a Chloe" pidió la heroína aprovechando la distracción de desvanecida

"será un placer mi lady" aceptó con gusto para usar su vara y atrapar a desvanecida. Al instante Chloe fue envuelta en el yo-yo de Ladybug y lanzada bruscamente al ascensor

"el Akuma debe estar en el broche de diseñador que le di hace tiempo, lo trae en su suéter, uno espantoso en mi opinión, y eso que se lo regalé"

"¡ahora escúchame bien Chloe, tienes que irte! Estas exponiendote al peligro y a nosotros también ¿entendido?" ordenó la heroína para luego cerrar el ascensor para mala suerte de la rubia

"¿por qué no me escuchas? Te digo que el Akuma está en su broche"

"mucho mejor" si paz no duró mucho al observar como su compañero felino esquivaba los ataques de desvanecida, más no un jarrón que terminó en su cabeza y le obstruyó la vista. En un momento, desvanecida perdió el bolso que tenía, estando ahora en manos de Ladybug "se acabó el juego Akuma" declaró victoriosa rompiendo dicho bolso, pero logrando solamente tirar algún maquillaje y un celular "¿eh?"

Desvanecida no perdió tiempo y rápidamente acorraló a Ladybug contra la pared tomándola de ambos brazos "tienes razón en algo, esto se acabó"

Un destello, más el sonido de una detonación de un arma, fue más que suficiente para separar y llamar la atención de ambas chicas... Y que una gota de sangre saliera de la mejilla de desvanecida "que descorteses fueron al no invitarme a la fiesta" comentó con su típico sarcasmo The Crow desde las mismas escaleras donde momentos antes apareció Chloe para luego disparar a Chat Noir, específicamente al jarrón en su cabeza

"¡auch! ¡Oye casi me das!" reclamó el gato, recibiendo solo una sonrisa engreida por parte del no muerto, luego el anti-heroe dio un salto quedando a tres metros de desvanecida

"vaya vaya, pero si es The Crow, ya me habían advertido de ti" habló la villana limpiándose la sangre de su rostro

"¿a si? Que alago" respondió él

"aunque en mi opinión, no eres más que un triste y feo ¡payaso!" trató de atacarlo usando el bastón que Chat dejó en el suelo por error, pero fue sorprendida por Crow que detuvo el ataque con ambas manos y se acercó mucho a su rostro mirandola de forma malvada

"no soy un payaso, si no un paleto más" un rodillaso al estómago y una patada giratoria bastó para hacerla chocar contra un pilar y en un vano intento por devolver el ataque siendo cegada por la frustración y el enojo fue de inmediato contra él, terminando aprisionada en una llave "creí que serias más divertida, pero tal parece que no eres nada" soltó él para luego tomar y arrojar el broche a Ladybug "pase largo" la nombrada tomó el broche y de un pisotón salió la mariposa obscura

"lo sabía, sabía que el Akuma estaba en el broche" exclamó Chloe desde su suit enojada luego de que no la hubiesen hecho caso y preguntándose como había escapado su chófer y guardaespaldas

"Ya causaste mucho daño pequeño akuma" Ladybug abrió su yo-yo "Yo te libero del mal" la chica lanzó su yo-yo hacia el akumas atrapandolo "te tengo" libera a la mariposa salio del mismo ahora blanca "Vuela alto pequeña mariposa. Mirculous Ladybug" Ladybug lanza su yo-yo y millones de mariquitas aparecieron, reparando todo y volviendo a Sabrina a la normalidad

"¡imposible! Estaba tan cerca ¡aaaaagh!" se quejó Hawk Moth al ver que una vez más su objetivo volvía a escapar, y estaba por cerrar aquella ventana gigante, más algo le llamó la atención

" _así que ella es Sabrina, la imaginaba más como otra chica estética, no una nerd_ " pensó Crow al verla detenidamente a distancia mientras ella despertaba

"¿que pasó? ¿que estoy haciendo aquí?" en cuanto bajó la mirada, vio el artículo que le había regalado su amiga roto "hay no, el broche que me regaló Chloe" se lamentó abrazando el objeto

Ladybug vio que todo había regresado a la normalidad y extendió su puño para chocarlo con Chat, solo que esta vez no ocurrió "¿por qué no escuchaste a Chloe? ella solo quería ayudar" reclamó su compañero pero siendo amable

"tiene razón, hubiesen terminado con ella más rápido si le hayas hecho caso" le siguió Crow siendo más brusco

"bien, en primera nos puso en peligro y a ella misma, y en segunda porque nos mintió. No iba a escuchar a una mentirosa"

"¿crees que ella lo hubiese hecho para que no derrotaran un Akuma? ¡Por favor Ladybug!"

"si conocieras a Chloe no me reclamarias"

"¿y tu la conoces bien? ¿Acaso sabes por qué lo hizo?"

"si, fue para librarse de responsabilidades, como siempre" zanjó el tema para ir a ayudar a Sabrina que aún estaba desorientada

"eso pensé" dijo Crow decepcionado de ella para luego marcharse y volver con Chloe, dejando a Chat suspirando cansado

"¿eso opina de mí? ¡pero como se atreve! Yo era su super fan pero ya no, no merece mi devoción" empezó a gritar furiosa la rubia luego de ver aquella conversación por las cámaras, arrojando el control remoto y cambiando por error al noticiero donde estaban pasando las imágenes de su hotel

"estamos en el hotel Le Grand Paris donde Ladybug y Chat Noir derrotaron a otro Akuma, liberando a la víctima de las garras de Hawk Moth. ¡Oh! Aquí vienen" vio como su mayor ídolo se mostraba ante las cámaras y sonreía a todos, recibiendo todo el crédito de la batalla sin hacer ninguna mención de que ella había ayudado en la derrota de la villana

"se acabó Ladybug" declaró ella en cuanto escuchó decir a su heroína 'Chat Noir y yo somos un equipo imparable' como si no hubiese hecho nada

"una admiradora de Ladybug traicionada, justo lo que necesito para recuperarme de la derrota de desvanecida, esto es perfecto" sonrió con malicia para luego cubrir una mariposa de su obscura energía "vuela mi pequeño Akuma ¡y haz tu trabajo!" fue en el momento que Chloe estaba de rodillas llorando luego de pisotear su antifaz de edición limitada de Ladybug cuando el Akuma entró en su yo-yo "Antibug, soy Hawk Moth. Me he enterado lo que Ladybug hizo y créeme cuando te digo que no estoy de acuerdo con ella de hofanarse por algo que nunca iba tener resultados de no ser por tí, así que te ayudaré a vengarte de ella, pero a cambio debes entregarme su Miraculous y el de Chat Noir ¿aceptas el trato?"

"puedes contar conmigo Hawk Moth, después de todo solo puede haber una heroína y esa seré yo, Antibug" declaró ella ahora con un traje de Ladybug, solo que siendo de colores invertidos "tu tiempo se acabó Ladybug"

Escuchó un portazo, seguido de un Mark entrando bastante enojado "¡ahí estas! Te estuve buscando como loco por todo el hotel ¿te das cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado si...? ¿Desde cuando tienes un traje de Ladybug invertido?" preguntó confundido

"vaya, vaya, miren quien aparece, realmente me sorprendió que lograrás salir de ahí, yo ya me hacia a la idea de que aún siguieras gritando como prisionero" respondió ella cambiando de tema para extrañeza de Mark, sobretodo por la actitud de la misma que la veía sonriendo, pero no como antes

"bueno no iba a quedarme ahí con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que fuiste a pelear con un Akuma sin tener una habilidad especial como..."

"ni se te ocurra decir su nombre aquí" dijo ella en un tono amenazante luego de tomar a Mark de la camisa y para su sorpresa, levantandolo

"¿Chloe? ¿Que te está pasando? Estás actuando muy rara"

"digamos que me acabo de dar cuenta de algunas cosas y cierta persona se ofreció a ayudarme contra esa traidora"

"¿de que estas?... Oh no, Chloe renuncia a ese poder, Hawk Moth te está mintiendo"

"no soy Chloe, soy Antibug, y el no me mintió acerca de ayudarme, si hubiese sido así no tendría estos poderes"

"Chloe por favor escúchame..."

"tal vez en otra ocasión, pero ahora, debo encargarme de cierta catarina molesta" dicho esto, lo lanzó al con suma facilidad no queriendo a nadie obstruyendo su objetivo

"¡Espera!" para cuando se levantó, la puerta se había vuelto a cerrar con seguro "maldición, otra vez encerrado" se quejó golpeando la misma "ahora recuerdo por qué no quería juntarme con ustedes en un principio par de idiotas" se dijo sumamente enfadado, cambiando nuevamente de apariencia

* * *

(paleto: se dice de la persona de poca cultura o que no sabe comportarse en algunos ambientes sociales y tiene actitudes poco elegantes o poco refinadas)

Junior VB: no te preocupes, que ellas dos volverán a ser amigas pronto

FernandaWarriorPrincesss: y aquí aparece Antibug, pero como soy muy malo solo lo dejaré en su presentación muajajaja. Y si, tuve bloqueo con esto, y no se por qué XD

Espero les haya gustado este cap, posiblemente pronto este el último de esta parte de Antibug (digo posiblemente porque esto de trabajo y estudios si pesa) en fin, nos vemos en la próxima, a ver que hará nuestros tres heroes en esta situación


	21. Chapter 21

Ladybug y Chat Noir habían triunfado de nuevo, los reporteros trataban por todos los medios de entrevistar a ambos héroes y posiblemente una exclusiva con ambos. Sin embargo, el tiempo que le quedaba a Ladybug para transformarse se estaba agotando y eran tan solo un par de minutos los que le quedaban

"ejejeje debo irme, cuídense" se despidió la misma tomando su yo-yo lista para irse, más ni ella, ni su compañero ni el resto de reporteros esperaban ver a alguien arriba de la entrada del hotel con un traje de Ladybug modificado... Mucho menos que fuese conocida

"jajajaja. Si no hubiese sido por mí, no hubieran derrotado a la villana, ahora yo los venceré a ustedes"

"¿Chloe?" se preguntaron ambos héroes

"corrección, yo soy Antibug" contest ella con su yo-yo en mano

"necesito que me des tiempo, estoy a punto de transformarme" susurró Ladybug a su compañero

"adelante mi lady, yo me encargo" una vez recibida la aprobación de su compañero, esta fue corriendo en busca de un escondite, pero apenas dio tres pasos cuando escuchó a Antibug atacarla verbalmente

"miren eso, Ladybug no es nada sin Chat Noir, con razón Crow se muestra fastidiado al colaborar con ambos" bien, generalmente no debía prestar atención a eso, pero había logrado golpear su orgullo, a lo que solo pudo contestar

"nos veremos muy pronto, créeme" dicho esto, huyó del lugar a toda prisa antes de perder la transformación, dejando a Chat contra la versión malvada de su compañera

"parece que solo somos tu y yo Antibug"

"jejeje me gusta pelear con gatos" dicho esto, ambos comenzaron con la batalla

Mientras eso sucedía, Ladybug fue debajo de un puente justo cuando su transformación terminó, trató de buscar galletas para dárselas a Tikki, más hubo un problema "ay no, no tengo comida para ti Tikki"

"tranquila Marinette, encontrarás algo"

"lo lo intentaré" buscó en su celular el número de teléfono de Alya para pedirle de favor que fuese por galletas, pero lo primero que apareció fue una transmisión en vivo desde el hotel

"Ladybug a desaparecido y no hay rastros de The Crow ¿ahora como logrará salir Chat Noir de esto?" reportaba Nadja Chamack mostrando las imágenes del enfrentamiento entre su compañero y la copia de ella

"ay, todo es mi culpa" se dijo arrepentida por lo sucedido, no quería que nada de esto pasara y mucho menos que Chat se estuviese encargando solo de la situación

"no tienes que hacerlo sola, algunas veces no esta demás escuchar a los demás" trató de consolarla Tikki, ella sabía que no era su intención haber hecho todo aquello pues no tenía idea de que Chloe lo fuese a tomar muy mal

"el problema es que es demasiado terca para hacerlo" de la nada, Crow apareció acercándose a Marinette bastante enojado

"¡Crow! ¿Que haces aquí? Deberías ayudar a Chat" le reclamó ella al verlo pues en vez de ir a apoyarlo en lo que Tikki se recuperaba, se encontraba ahí

"¡tu tienes la culpa por todo esto! De no haber sido por ti Chloe no habría sido akumatizada"

"¡déjala en paz Crow, no es necesario que la regañes!" fue turno de la kwami de alzar la voz

"oh claro que si es necesario ¿sabes por qué? Porque me llegué a enterar que la hija del alcalde no es la primera en ser controlada por Hawk Moth gracias a ti"

"¿pero que dices?" preguntó la franco-china, no sabiendo a qué se refería

"supongo que el nombre de Lila Rossi te suena" quedó estática de solo mencionarla, aun recordaba como fue estando transformada en Volpina y como le dijo que la odiaba "supe su historia y si bien era mentirosa, no era motivo suficiente para humillarla. Sólo te lo diré una vez Ladybug, si sigues con tu maldito orgullo y solo te enfocas en ti y te mantienes con esa idea de tener siempre la razón, entonces dejaré esta ridícula alianza, de todas formas yo no tengo nada que ver en esto de los Akumas" aquello la desconcertó, en parte era una ayuda extra, pero los Akumas eran un asunto en que se necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para llegar más pronto a Hawk Moth y detenerlo

"¿de que hablas? Tienes mucho que ver en esto"

"No, ustedes tienen la obligación de purificar los Akumas, el mio es de castigar a los culpables, pero como dije, o cambias de actitud, o me salgo" dicho esto, The Crow se retiró del sitio, dejando a Tikki furiosa por la manera en que le dijo a Marinette y desanimada a la chica pues, haciendo memoria, tenía razón en esa parte

"no le hagas caso Marinette, él no sabe la maravillosa persona que eres" le dijo la kwami que se le veía más débil

"gracias Tikki" respondió ella con una sonrisa, después de todo como dijo ella, nunca esta de más escuchar a los demás "pero no tenemos tiempo, te conseguiré algo de comida en el hotel" aprovechando que el oficial Raincomprix (quien era el padre de Sabrina) se hayaba distraído escuchando al teniente por la radio, Marinette entró al hotel para buscar galletas, dirigiéndose a la cocina del lugar como primera opción

Mientras tanto, Crow se encaminaba a donde estaba el gato y Chloe, maldiciendose así mismo por no evitar esa akumatizacion. Estaba en el pasillo que daba a la suite de ella, esperando no haber llegado tarde pues siendo solo Chat no podría con un Akuma, no dudaba de su habilidad en el esgrima ni de su experiencia en batallas, pero aun así no era suficiente para enfrentar a algo que podía igualar a su compañera

 _"oye chico"_ se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar una voz, girando hacia atrás para ver a la persona que lo llamó, pero no había nadie

"debe ser mi imaginación" se dijo así mismo Crow reanudando el paso

 _"zoquete"_ volteó de nuevo atrás teniendo el mismo resultado

"quien quiera que seas, no tengo humor para aguantar estas jugarretas" observó el pasillo por unos segundos, no viendo nada raro ni escuchando aquella extraña voz "será mejor que me de prisa"

 _"vaya que estas estresado"_

"¡¿quien anda ahí?!" preguntó ahora furioso, observando en todos lados tratando de buscar el origen de aquella voz

 _"relájate chico, solo quiero ayudarte"_

"¿quien eres?" pregunta al aire pues se escuchaba como si estuviese en todas partes

 _"eso es lo de menos. Me enteré que alguien cercana a ti está siendo controlada por Hawk Moth, y aprovechando que estoy de muy buen humor, no como otra persona que esta mirando a todos lados"_ soltó aquella voz, enfadando más a Crow _"decidí en echarte la mano"_

"gracias, pero no ocupo de alguien que no se deja ver y del que no se nada" zanjó para ir corriendo de una vez a la batalla

Volviendo con la franco-china, Marinette se hayaba ya en el último piso del hotel, saliendo al balcón para encontrar a su compañero atado a su propio bastón colgando peligrosamente en la barda, haciendo contrapeso Antibug para que no cayera, solo para asustarlo "¡Chat Noir! Date prisa Tikki"

"como lo más rápido que puedo" respondió la pequeña kwami

"¿no estas cansado de ser solo un simple sirviente para Ladybug?" preguntó Antibug a Chat, disfrutando del momento para provocar al héroe

"¿y tu no estas cansada de imitar a Ladybug?" contraatacó Chat Noir, logrando hacerla enfadar, pero en eso Hawk Moth se comunica con ella

"sigue así Antibug, Chat Noir es la carnada perfecta"

"¿por que no haces equipo conmigo Chat? Seguramente seríamos los mejores en todo París"

"¡jamás! Nunca me uniría a una farsante como tu, además Ladybug es mi compañera... Espero que llegue pronto" esto lo dice en voz baja temiendo por la altura al que estaba, peor fue el asunto en el momento que Antibug empezó a mecer el bastón, tambaleando al felino

"¡se que puedes escucharme Ladybug donde quieras que estés! Tienes que elegir entre la vida de tu compañero o tu Miraculous, y espero que sea lo primero porque de lo contrario éste será la última vez que lo veas con sus nueve vidas, y solo tienes diez segundos" con esto último sube al bastón en el extremo más alejado para iniciar con su cuenta "uno..." al dar un paso, el bastón bajo unos centímetros, asustando bastante a Chat

"¿no puede ser hasta veinte?"

"necesito más tiempo Marinette, distraela para que puedas salvar a Chat Noir" le dijo Tikki tratando de comer más rápido su galleta

"pero no puedo transformarme"

"tu eres Ladybug con o sin disfraz"

"no se si pueda hacerlo" respondió ella temerosa

"tres..."

"te di un consejo, ahora tómalo . No cometas el mismo error dos veces y demuestra que Crow esta equivocado"

"... ¡Tengo una idea!" sacó su celular y escogió una aplicación

"cuatro..." dio otro paso decidida a cumplir con su amenaza, o eso iba a hacer, hasta que escuchó la voz de Ladybug cercas "Ladybug" queriendo aprovechar para un ataque sorpresa, atoró el bastón con un sillón y se encaminó a buscar su objetivo, dándole sin querer oportunidad a Marinette para ayudar a Chat. Buscó en todos lados, en los arbustos, en su pequeño comedor al aire libre, incluso en el techo, pero lo que encontró mirando abajo no era precisamente ella

Crow había llegado (de nuevo) a la suite de Chloe, buscando con la mirada tanto a su aliado como a la chica, pero en vez de eso escuchó la voz de Ladybug bastante cerca, al voltear vio un celular justo en la barda "es de Marinette" se acercó y tomó el celular activandolo por error - _Chat Noir y yo somos un equipo imparable_ \- "¿imparable? Si como no" guardó el celular para luego buscar a ambas personas, lo que no esperaba era que Chloe lo encontrara primero y lo tumbara al caerle encima

"miren quien vino a visitarme" Crow trató de levantarse empujándola, más ella reacción y al momento de estar de pie lo toma del brazo con el yo-yo y lo atrae de un tirón para propinarle una patada en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aire "la verdad aunque no lo creas, estoy agradecida contigo por defenderme contra Ladybug, pero eso no te salva de perder ante mi"

"solo me... Tomaste por sorpresa" respondió él con dificultad al respirar, lo cual le era extraño pues su habilidad de regeneración no hacía efecto, algo no andaba bien

"di lo que quieras, pero..." lanzó el yo-yo como si fuese un látigo y arrojó a Crow dentro de la habitación "eso no justifica que te gané. Ahora debo buscar a cierta mariquita molesta"

Mientras ella se retiraba, Mark se levantaba a duras penas pues el impacto había hecho que el muro se sumiera y a el de algún modo le había robado energías "¿qu-que fue eso? agh"

 _"vaya golpe que recibiste"_ habló de nuevo la voz extraña

"otra vez tú"

 _"así es ¿piensas usar mi oferta?"_

"¿que me asegura que no eres Hawk Moth tratando de controlarme?"

 _"oye, tampoco me compares con ese don nadie"_

"bueno, primera cosa en la que coincidimos"

 _"esa chica está acumulando demasiada energía negativa, esa misma energía es como un imán en comparación con la tuya, en resumen te robó energía, por eso es que al pelear con ella terminaste débil. Si le dejas que luche con Ladybug y termina siendo purificada, su enojo no desaparecerá, de hecho irá creciendo y será nuevamente akumatizada"_

"¿como sabes eso? ¿Y por qué me robó energía si ya he enfrentado antes un Akuma y no a pasado eso? "

 _"todo a su tiempo, ahora te entregaré un arma que te será útil para pelear contra ella, necesitas que descargue toda esa energía para que después, aunque se enojé nuevamente con Ladybug, ya no sea propensa a ser akumatizada"_

"creí que era mi decisión el aceptar tu ayuda o no"

 _"pues eres tan cabeza dura que mejor elijo ayudarte, quieras o no"_

Antibug regresó con Chat Noir para seguir con su plan de atraer a Ladybug, sintiéndose triunfante al arruinar el sabotage de Crow (que en realidad fue de Marinette) pero su alegría se esfumó al ver que Chat Noir no se encontraba en su sitio, pero si al otro lado ya en posición de guardia

"¿lista para la segunda ronda?" preguntó el confiado, enojando mucho a Antibug para que ella se lanzara a atacarlo

"que bien que funciono" se dijo a sí misma Marinette observando a su compañero luchar, de no haber planeado aquella idea las cosas no hubiesen salido nada bien para el minino

"¡ya estoy lista Marinette!"

"bien ¡Tikki transformarme!" después de una larga espera, al fin pudo convertirse en Ladybug de nueva cuenta

Antibug y Chat mantenían la pelea bastante reñida, ambos estaban dando lo mejor de sí para derrotar a su oponente que debido a eso habían recorrido toda la parte superior del edificio, llegando a la alberca de la rubia

"gatitos malo, ven para ponerte la correa" dijo Antibug burlona

"lo siento, pero no sigo órdenes de una copia tan barata" contraatacó el en posición defensiva. Antibug no lo pensó dos veces y lanzó su yo-yo en dos ocasiones, siendo bloqueadas por el gato, luego de eso dio un salto y trató de atacarlo desde el aire, para sorpresa de ambos un segundo yo-yo hizo acto de aparición, desviando el ataque de Antibug

"bonito yo-yo, el mío es mejor" habló Ladybug estando a un lado de Chat

"¿por que tardaste?" preguntó el felino

"es una larga historia" respondió ella "creo que el Akuma está en su yo-yo"

"yo digo que está en sus aretes" sugirió Chat

"¿por qué?"

"los aretes ya los tenía cuando fue akumatizada y el yo-yo ya estaba roto, lo vi en la habitación de Chloe cuando peleaba con ella"

"ajaa buen consejo, para ser un gatito" sonríe ella tocando su campana, pero a Chat se le había subido lo galán que después de decir gracias ya quería robarle un beso, cosa que lo impidió Antibug usando el yo-yo para atacarlos, rompiendo así un jarrón que se encontraba en la trayectoria del mismo. Luego de eso usó de nuevo su arma para cerrar la piscina he ir para derribar a Ladybug con un barrido, fallando en el intento. Tras esto empezó un enfrentamiento donde los yo-yos fueron lanzados contra el otro, impactando una y otra vez a la vez que Chat solo se dedicaba a verlas

Ambas se miraron decididas, sabían que había llegado el momento de usar su habilidad especial para acabar de una vez con aquella pelea

"¡Lucky Charm!" invocó Ladybug su poder

"¡Anti Charm!" imitó la villana haciendo la misma pose

Ambas energías fueron tomando fuerza, y una vez que estuvieron listas cayeron en las manos de ambas, siendo el de Ladybug una bolsa de canicas, mientras que de Antibug era una enorme espada

"¿una bolsa de canicas? ¿Que haré con esto?"

"jajajajaja ¿piensas derrotarme con una bolsa de canicas? Que tonto" Ladybug observo a todos lados tratando de idear un plan, fue con solo ver a Chat y de nuevo la bolsa que supo que hacer

"olvidas algo Antibug, juzgas demasiado rápido las cosas" la rubia corrió a ella con la espada en alto tratando de atacar a Ladybug, a la vez que la heroína se acercaba con su compañero para ejecutar el plan, el cual era hacer caer a Antibug usando las canicas "¡ahora Chat!"

"esto va para un home run" en cuanto lo dijo, Chat logra batear la bolsa rompiendola para esparcir las canicas en el suelo para que la rubia cayera.

Pero ninguno de los héroes contó con lo que pasó después

"¡Antibug!" ella se detuvo antes de tocar las canicas y giró atrás por instinto, observando a The Crow bastante serio mirandola fijamente

"¡Crow ¿que haces? Acabas de arruinarlo todo!" reclamó Ladybug molesta ya que estaba por caer en la trampa

"así que quieres perder nuevamente Crow, o es que solo viniste a observar como me hago con los miraculous" habló Antibug altanera, ignorando lo que había dicho Ladybug y sorprendiendo a ambos héroes ¿acaso lo había derrotado?

"la otra vez me tomaste por sorpresa, no cometere el error dos veces" decía mientras ocultaba su brazo derecho de la vista de todos

"mjmjmjmj y supongo que lo que está detrás de tí es tu az bajo la manga" quiso volver a prestar atención en los héroes para poder obtener los miraculous, pero nuevamente Crow le llamó la atención

"tu pelea es ahora conmigo" Antibug levantó una ceja ante lo dicho por el, pero si deseaba ser molido nuevamente con gusto se lo cumpliría

"bien, ya que quieres estar en ridículo nuevamente lo haré, solo debo advertirte que ahora soy más peligrosa" dice posando orgullosa con su espada

"lo sé, por eso tome prestado esto" (( : / / yout u.b e/ 0qokMvcQQlM)) mueve un poco el brazo, demostrando también una espada claymore que no era tan grande como de Antibug, pero aun así se necesitaba de ambas manos para levantarla "espero que puedas hacerle frente a Nefilin" (ejemplo de espada pero imaginenla con negro en el mango y gris la hoja: go / images/SXaZLF)

"jajajajaja ¿le pusiste nombre a una espada? ¿Enserió?" se burló la villana

"digamos que ya venía con el nombre ¿quieres comenzar?" terminó diciendo alzando el arma "¿o tienes miedo?"

"lamentarás haberme desafiado" declaró ella alzada también su espada

"¿que estas haciendo Antibug? Olvídate de Crow y ve por los miraculous" ordenó Hawk Moth a través de la conexión con el Akuma "¡ve por los miraculous en este momento!"

"no te metas en esto" para sorpresa de él, Crow le habló a Antibug estando aún la conexión activada. Tanto el no muerto como la villana se miraron fijamente ante los tensos héroes, más que todo porque parecían ponerse de acuerdo, no por nada les gritaron durante ese rato que no lucharán, sobretodo le gritaron a Antibug eso, pero ahora solo les quedaba ser espectadores

Y solo bastó la brisa pasando por el lugar para dar inicio (0:24)

Ambos metales chocaron con fuerza, ambos parecían realizar una danza mortal con aquellas cosas pues realizaban piruetas, giros, saltos, esquivos, todas las acrobacias que sabían en ese momento, siendo el chico quien de vez en cuando usaba la espada con una. Antibug saltó atacando de frente a la vez que Crow usaba a Nefilin para bloquear el ataque, ella uso eso como punto de apoyo para dar una voltereta y luego girar en su propio eje queriendo atacar sus piernas, él dio un giro de carro alejándose de ella y lanzándose en su contra realizando varios intentos de corte, donde en todas las cinco ocasiones chocó contra la espada de ella.

En el último choque se mantuvieron forcejeando buscando la manera de ganar terreno. Chloe logró empujar a Crow pero solo logró darle espacio pues dio él un salto girando tres veces en su propio eje cual ventilador, luego levantó la espada para hacer un corte en descenso _"tienes que hacerla enojar, mientras esté peleando contra ti como Antibug y usas a Nefilim, usará ese sentimiento de ira como combustible para seguir luchando, la espada se encargará de absorber todo eso y usarlo a tu favor"_

" _suena peligroso_ "

 _"sabrás que hacer"_

Chloe esquivó una tajada por parte de Crow, tomando impulso a la vez para hacerle un corte a la altura de la cabeza, esquivandolo también el chico para luego chocar ambas armas en otro forcejeo "¿que pasa Antibug? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"

"no te burles" trató de dar un corte horizontal más Crow dio una voltereta atrás para esquivar el ataque

"la verdad esperaba más de tí, pero aun con ese poder prestado no eres nada contra mi"

"¡cierra la boca!" Crow salta al techo tras haber esquivado otro golpe donde la mira con superioridad

"te dices ser un gran fan de Ladybug, pero ni te esfuerzas en ser mejor que ella ¿crees que a tu heroína le gustaría trabajar con alguien que menosprecia a todos?" Los ojos de Antibug sufrieron un cambio de color tras las palabras del vigilante, siendo estos de un color violeta, además de que sus pendientes recuperaron sus puntos y su traje sufrió de un cambio siendo su máscara más grande que hasta formaba picos (como el de sin cara o mistezys cuando estuvo en AAA) sus manos adquirieron protectores en la parte superior sumado a unas hombreras, un cinturón con detalles metálicos y unas botas del mismo aspecto, haciéndola ver con una armadura puesta (más o menos estilo caballeros del zodiaco) y el color de los puntos cambiaron al violeta

"¡no soy fan de Ladybug! ¡Ella dijo que era una mentirosa cuando le dije como derrotar a desvanecida!"

"pero no le dijiste todo, y eso te hace en una mentirosa"

"¡no lo soy!"

"tienes razón, también eres malvada por como trataste a tu única amiga, una engreída por como te comportas con tus compañeros de clases, una mimada por engancharte a tu padre y usar su puesto como alcalde para tu propio beneficio"

"¡ya deja de hablar! ¡Te ordenó que calles ahora!"

"y lo peor de todo, es que tratas de comprar a todos aun después de como los tratas, y dejas a tu única amiga a un lado ¿sabes en que te convierte eso?" pudo ver como las lágrimas estaban comenzando a brotar de sus ojos y de algún modo se sintió bastante mal consigo mismo, pero tenía que hacer que usará todo ese sentimiento para ayudarla y era la única forma

"ya cállate, para ya, para"

"todo lo que consigues, todo lo que haces, todo lo que maltratas ¡eso te hace en una don nadie, buena, para, nada!"

"¡CALLATEEEEEEEEE!" Antibug salto en dirección a Crow con su espada cubierta por una luz púrpura, a la vez que Crow se lanzaba en contra de ella con Nefilim brillando intensamente

 _"¡Ahora!"_

Las armas chocaron, una onda expansiva fue creada con el impacto, mandando a volar no solo los objetos del balcón, también les estaba haciendo difícil mantenerse en su sitio a ambos héroes

Nefilim absorbió el poder que había generado Antibug, y con un giro de 360 grados por parte de Crow, rompió la espada de ella en mil pedazos

Una vez que aquella onda desapareció, Ladybug y Chat Noir alzaron la vista para ver a una Antibug con su traje anterior y a Crow quitandole los aretes "¡rápido Ladybug!" gritó él lanzandole los aretes

Ella tomó los a pesar de estar medio shockeada y los aplastó para dejar salir al Akuma "Ya causaste mucho daño pequeño akuma" Ladybug abrió su yo-yo "Yo te libero del mal" la chica lanzó su yo-yo hacia el akumas atrapandolo "te tengo" libera a la mariposa salio del mismo ahora blanca "Vuela alto pequeña mariposa. Mirculous Ladybug" Ladybug lanza su yo-yo y millones de mariquitas aparecieron, reparando todo y haciendo que Chloe volviese a la normalidad

"¿ah? ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?"

"¿que pasa? ¿No van a hacer su choque de puños como diario?" preguntó al verlos serios

"no, porque gracias a ti casi se moría Chloe"

"nunca tuve planeado eso"

"¡Crow ya estábamos por derrotarla hasta que llegaste!"

"no era la forma para terminar con Antibug"

"¿y para ti tratar de lastimarla con una espada era la forma adecuada? ¡Las cosas pudieron salir mal!" reclamó Chat Noir

"mi intención nunca fue lastimarla"

"¿y entonces cual era según tú?" preguntó Ladybug

"hacer que ya no te odiara" si ella tenía algún argumento al respecto, ese se había esfumado

Con aquello dicho, Crow salto por la barda del balcón para susto de los héroes, pero como siempre solo había sido eso, solo un susto

"¿Ladybug?" se acercó Chloe confundida, obligando a la mencionada a volver en si para responderle

"Chloe, yo... Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió hoy, habría derrotado a desvanecida si hubiese seguido tu consejo, y también lamento haber dicho que eras una mentirosa"

"eh bueno, de hecho si hubiese dicho antes lo que pasó con Sabrina tal vez habría sido aún más rápido derrotarla" los tres se sorprendieron por las palabras dichas por Chloe, y digo tres por que la misma ni tenía pensado decirlo "eso fue raro"

"cierto" dijeron ambos héroes pasmados para luego tomar la palabra Ladybug tras regresar en sí

"pero eso es bueno, y significa que trataras de decir la verdad de ahora en adelante"

Chloe pensó por un momento en lo que dijo ella y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa "supongo que si. Bueno quizás esto me haga reconciderarlo"

"¿reconciderar qué?"

"¡el ser tu fan número uno!" respondió ella con alegría

"ah, eh, bueno, eh, gracias, supongo... En ese caso déjame darte un buen consejo, trata de arreglar las cosas con Sabrina"

"pues, ya que lo dice Ladybug"

"gracias por el aporte Chat" le sonrió a su compañero

"fue un placer, somos un gran equipo después de todo" contestó el felino de la misma forma después de eso ambos héroes partieron del hotel, dejando a Chloe con sus pensamientos

"... ¡Mark!" rápidamente entró a su habitación para revisar el sitio, pues algo le decía que había hecho algo con su empleado "¿Mark? ¿Estas aquí?" preguntó observando la habitación, hasta que vio un bulto moviéndose al otro lado de su cama

"aaaaah ¿que pasó?" se levantó Mark tras fingir estar inconsciente "¿Chloe?"

"emmm si, soy yo" respondió ella con miedo "¿estas bien?"

"definitivamente hoy es el fin del mundo si te preocupas por alguien que no eres tú"

"¿que dices?" preguntó ahora molesta "hmp todavía que me preocupo por ti y así me tratas, eres un bruto"

" _creo que se me pasó la mano_ " pensó él sintiéndose un tonto por la respuesta "... Estoy bien, solo algo adolorido de la espalda, realmente me tomaste por sorpresa" (Chloe no recuerda que lo metió en el closet, solo recuerda que estaba en la habitación llorando y de la nada aparece afuera con ambos héroes)

"oh... Entonces, me viste"

"si, te vi como Antibug, traté de buscarte cuando fuiste con Ladybug y Chat Noir pero, al regresar a tu habitación no esperaba verte diferente"

"¿era demasiado extravagante mi traje de Akuma?"

"solo era el traje de Ladybug con los colores invertidos"

"¿que, enserió? Vaya creatividad de Hawk Moth" respondió ella sarcástica, como si no hubiese sido tan importante el haber sido controlada por un villano

"si, creo que se quemó el cerebro por estar buscando algo que resaltara mínimo"

"jajajajaja cierto, aunque si hubiese tenido Hawk Moth el ingenio de Gabriel Agreste, de seguro me hubiese visto genial"

"lo que si es que me diste una paliza, de haber sabido lo fuerte que golpeabas mejor ni entro" comentó él a modo de broma, sin revelar más detalles de lo sucedido

"eso demuestra que soy mejor que tú, era obvio"

"no es cierto, solo ganaste habilidades gracias a Hawk Moth"

Y aquí vamos de nuevo

"ja, solo lo dices por que no soportas que te haya dejado tirado"

"fácilmente pude barrer el piso contigo, aquello fue trampa"

"¡¿me estas diciendo tramposa?! ¡Para empezar tu apareciste todo ido a un lado de mi cama porque YO te deje así!"

"¡si pero porque tenias poderes y yo no y eso es trampa!"

"¡te gané y no puedes negarlo!"

"¡no aceptaré algo que fue injusto!"

"¡sabrás lo que es injusto cuando mi padre te obligue a lavar los trastes de la cocina por un mes entero!"

"¡ni aunque fuese el presidente de Francia el que lo ordenara lo haría!"

"¡eres un bruto tonto!"

" ¡y tu una rubia oxigenada!"

" ¡grrrrrr!" ambos gruñieron para seguir discutiendo de cualquier cosa que les fuese pasando por la cabeza, algo que para desgracia de los empleados del hotel y del propio Andre Bourgeois, se estaban acostumbrando demasiado rápido

 **Al día siguiente**

Las clases ya habían comenzado hace un rato, pero para Chloe y Sabrina no fue algo de vital importancia. En el caso de Sabrina, ella y su padre habían llevado los papeles para que fuese reingresada al plantel, rogándole al director que la volviese a admitir pues no daba su brazo a torcer ya que había sido poco el tiempo que llevaba fuera de ella como para que regresara así de simple, sin embargo gracias a la ayuda de Andre Bourgeois, quien a través de una llamada telefónica se comunicó con el director (a petición de Chloe que pidió no ser nombrada), ella pudo volver a la escuela y con el mismo grupo que estaba antes de salir.

A pesar de que las cosas estaban arregladas entre ella y la rubia, no pudo evitar sentirse mal cuando se acercó a ella antes de entrar al salón, pues aún se culpaba por lo sucedido con Jagged Stone y Nadja Chamack. Una vez que entró Chloe, ella sólo la siguió cabizbaja ante la atenta mirada de los alumnos.

"mira, aquí viene Antibug" susurró Alya a Marinette "y desvanecida, ahora solo falta Ladybug y Chat Noir"

Sabrina se mantuvo a un lado del pupitre sin valor siquiera para sentarse, pero fue Chloe quién decidió terminar con eso ya "¿y? ¿Que esperas? Siéntate" las palabras dichas por la rubia la alegraron tanto que acató lo dicho y se sentó a un lado, haciendo sonreír a Chloe

"¿viste eso? Chloe sonrió sinceramente... Bueno casi, creo que se siente bien de que Sabrina regresara" le respondió Marinette a su amiga

"lo extraño es que el sentimiento es mutuo"

"dímelo a mi" se quejó Mark ahora estando a un lado de Ivan, específicamente arriba de Marinette "ahora voy a tener que soportar a su amiga y sus caprichos"

"yo digo que estas celoso de que Sabrina regresara" declaró Alya sonriendo

"prefería mejor trabajar en un taller mecánico" " _Lombard ¿que no hay casos en los que pudiese ayudar?_ " pensó este queriendo no estar más en ese salón ahora que muy posiblemente atenderia a dos personas

"en mi opinión creo que son buenas amigas, a su manera claro" susurró Marinette

"yo lo prefiero a nuestra manera" declaró Alya chocando su puño con Marinette

* * *

Y pues hasta aquí por ahora, se que me he tardado mucho en esta ocasión, pero como compensación quise hacerlo un poco más largo, lo que mi mente me permitiera alargarlo

Agradezco los comentarios que han dejado y espero que este fic aun les sea de su agrado

Y antes de irme, debo hacer un anuncio importante, pues tengo ahora un nuevo proyecto en fase de planeación (o sea que aun esta bien metido en mi mente y no hay nada escrito) , aquí les dejo un trailer con uno de los dos protagonistas que acompañaran a Marinette y a Adrien en su nueva aventura, donde bueno... Digamos que jugaré con el tiempo y el espacio ( youtu . be /xzCEd SKMkdU)

Nos vemos en la próxima

Ahora toca actualizar 'Blacklight'


	22. Chapter 22

Marinette: Hola, soy Marinette. De dia, soy una chica normal con una vida normal. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe, y es mi secreto

Mark: sin embargo, en ocasiones esos secretos pueden causar incluso la muerte

Adrien: Algunas personas creen que cuando alguien muere, un cuervo lleva su alma a la tierra de los muertos.

Mark: Pero a veces ocurre algo malo, una terrible pena se va con ella y no puede descansar

Chloe: A veces, solo a veces, el cuervo decide traer su alma de vuelta y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad

Mark: Nunca será así, mi alma nunca descansará hasta haber hecho justicia

* * *

 **Panadería Dupaint-Cheng**

"¡feliz cumpleaños!" fue lo gritó Marinette al despertar y lanzar por error a su pequeña amiga para luego estrellarse en algún lado de la habitación, y es que para la chica no era solo otro día en la fabulosa ciudad de París, si no que era justamente el cumpleaños de la persona que se encontraba diario en sus pensamientos

Adrien Agreste

"feliz cumpleaños Adrien" volvió a decir observando su fondo de pantalla de la computadora para mandarle besos como si fuese a recibirlos. Bien dicen que el amor atonta

 **Mansión Agreste**

Por otro lado, el festejado se arreglaba para ir a clases como de costumbre, solo que en esta ocasión su glotón amigo Plagg decidió regalarle un pequeño presente por motivo de su cumpleaños y también como símbolo de su amistad con él aunque no se notará "feliz cumpleaños Adrien" al momento de decir esas palabras, el kwami le entregó su presente al muchacho, y hubiese sido un gran detalle por parte de él

De no ser por el fuerte aroma

"¡oh Plagg! ¡Lleva ese apestoso camembert lejos de mi nariz!"

Bueno el obsequio no funcionó, pero al gato no le importó pues significaba más alimento fino para él

 **Casa de los Dacascos**

Y mientras tanto, otro estudiante ya conocido de François Dupont se encontraba en la ducha perdido en sus pensamientos, dejándose empapar por el agua de la regadera siendo ese el único sonido que se escuchaba en aquel departamento

 **Panadería Dupaint-Cheng**

Volviendo a la panadería, Marinette bajaba ya por las escaleras lista para ir al colegio, cuando la llamó su madre deteniendola "Marinette recuerda ordenar tu habitación cuando llegues"

"pero mamá, es viernes. Ya tengo planes para salir con Alya"

"bueno yo iré a limpiarlo, pero luego no me culpes si me encuentro con cosas privadas como videos, tu diario..."

"¡entiendo entiendo! Yo lo hago" respondió la franco-china nerviosa pues para nada del mundo deseaba que su propia madre viera el resto de la colección de cosas referentes a su amor platónico, por que una cosa es que ella lo sepa y otra muy diferente es que lo vea y se de cuenta que es más de lo que esperaba

"que tengas un buen día cariño" se despidió su madre con un beso en la mejilla

"feliz cumpleaños... ¡Quise decir! Igualmente mamá" terminó despidiéndose Marinette antes de salir de la casa, dejando a Sabine confundida unos segundos para después seguir disfrutando de su té

 **Mansión Agreste**

Por otro lado, las cosas no eran tan alegres para Adrien, ya que a pesar de que fuese su cumpleaños, su padre no se había acercado al comedor para tan siquiera decirle feliz cumpleaños ¿por que era tan cerrado con él? Aún no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, tan sólo lo relacionaba con lo que pasó con su madre.

Malhumorado por aquello y escondiendo su tristeza para no mostrarse débil, desayuno solo dos piezas de pan con una taza de café. En ese momento, Natalie apareció encaminandose hacia el joven con la tablet en sus manos, donde tenía programados las actividades que él llevaría a cabo ese día "este es tu horario Adrien"

"gracias Natalie... Oye ¿por casualidad mi padre te mencionó algo de mi fiesta de cumpleaños?" preguntó esperanzado a que le respondiera que si le daba permiso

"bueno emmmmm él no cree que sea una buena idea" fue lo que respondió ella observándolo por el hombro, aquello lo desilusionó bastante

"ya lo sabía"

"... Feliz cumpleaños Adrien" fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse del comedor, dejando a Adrien solo con sus pensamientos. Tal vez no lo demostraba, pero realmente se sentía mal de verlo así ¿y que podía hacer? Nada, si es que quería conservar su trabajo como la asistente de Gabriel, y tal vez, solo tal vez, obtener un poco de su atención, pero sin lastimar a Adrien

 **Casa de los Dacascos**

Para ese momento, Mark alistaba sus cosas para solo salir he ir por Chloe, quien de seguro ya debía tener un discurso para regañarlo por cosas que ella usualmente tenía la culpa. Tomó su chaqueta, lo guardó en su mochila junto con los libros y cuadernos, y se encaminó a la puerta para salir

Antes de tocar el pomo de la misma, hecho un vistazo a la sala de su casa, observándola con desgano al recordar lo que era ese lugar antes de aquel fatídico día. Todo lo que le quedó hacer fue dar un suspiro para liberar un poco aquella presión y poder continuar con la jornada como si nada pasara

"feliz cumpleaños a mí" dicho esto en un susurro, sale de la casa para ir por su motocicleta

 **Horas después, en el Colegio François Dupont**

"amigo ¿enserio? ¿Tu padre siempre ha sido tan aguafiestas? Solo pensaría que al menos recordaría cuando era joven y quería festejar un poco" reclamó el moreno tras escuchar a su amigo como trató de tener una fiesta y como fracasó su pedido

"no, seguro ya era un aguafiestas desde entonces. Bueno, al menos lo intenté"

"es tu cumpleaños amigo, insiste"

Mientras ellos platicaban en las escaleras de la entrada del edificio, del otro lado de la barda se hallaba tanto Alya como Marinette escondidas con un obsequio en manos de la franco-china "¡tú puedes, tú puedes!" fue lo que le dijo la morena apoyandola

"¡yo puedo, yo puedo!" luego de decirlo ella también, se asoma por unos instantes con intenciones de ir a darle su regalo

Por el lado de los chicos, Nino estaba más que decidido en hacer de ese cumpleaños el mejor para su amigo, incluso arriesgandose con esto "¿sabes que? Tendré que ir a hablar con tu papá"

"no gastes tu tiempo Nino, él no cambiará de parecer" contestó él desanimado, las intenciones de su amigo eran buenas, pero conocía perfectamente a su padre y de antemano sabía que de nada serviría

Apenas notó al rubio, Marinette volvió a ocultarse tratando de tomar valor "yo puedo, yo puedo" el problema es que ya llevaba tratando de juntar valor desde que iniciaron las clases

"arrg. ¡No, no puedes Marinette, lo haz intentado toda la mañana! ¡Hazlo ahora!" desesperada por el asunto, empujó a su amiga para que le entregara el regalo a Adrien de una vez

Y hablando de ella, el impulso había hecho que quedara en frente de ellos y con la mente en blanco "¡aah!" rápidamente ocultó el regalo atrás de ella y se enderezó para no verse tan rara "ah... Hola"

"eh, hola" respondió Adrien amablemente, pero un tanto sorprendido al igual que Nino por la repentina aparición de la chica

Sin saberlo, en el marco del portón se hallaban tanto Chloe como Sabrina observando la escena, y la primera al parecer no había tomado bien aquella y más en cuanto recordó que día era "oye ¿estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo? No me digas que hoy es el cumpleaños de Adrien" tras revisar la agenda en su celular, Sabrina asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa, confirmando el cumpleaños "ash ¿tengo que hacer todo yo sola? Enserio Sabrina ¿para que sirves?" indignada ante la incompetencia de su amiga, fue con el rubio para evitar que la panadera le dirigiera la palabra, para ella no era digna de estar frente a Adrien

"¿Otra vez irá a hablar con Agreste?" preguntó Mark en un tono aburrido llegando del interior del edificio, a lo que Sabrina respondió

"es... Algo distinto está vez" tras escuchar la respuesta de la 'asistente' de la rubia, simplemente se recargó en el muro cruzandose de brazos y mantuvo su mirada donde había ido Chloe

"yo... Yo quería aah... Yo regalo hice ¡perdón! Te amo un regalo ¡no! Es ¡aaaahh!" si antes estaba nerviosa por darle el regalo, ahora estaba deseando que la tierra se la tragara para no seguir sufriendo aquella escena

"haste a un lado" por fortuna (o mala suerte) Chloe apareció empujandola para estar con el rubio, mostrándose demasiado 'dulce' "feliz cumpleaños Adrien" bueno ya hasta quería besarlo como si fuera su novia, cosa que incomodó al muchacho

"eeeeh si gracias Chloe" respondió Adrien alejandola de su espacio personal disimuladamente

"siento pena por el güero" dijo Mark mirando la escena, aunque más bien le probocaba gracia el ver a Chat Noir sin poder hacer nada ante una niña

"¿porque? Se ven que hacen bonita pareja" respondió Sabrina viéndolos como si fuese una escena de película romántica

"hmp, lo creeré cuando las ballenas vuelen" la pelirroja lo miró de mala forma antes de regresar su vista a su amiga y compañero

Y mientras tanto, Marinette se lamentaba el no haber podido entregarle el regalo a Adrien "no pude"

"¿recibiste mi regalo que te envié?" preguntó Chloe sonriendo coqueta

"emmmm no" fue todo lo que pudo contestar el modelo, más que suficiente para que Chloe usara sus tácticas de actriz

"¡¿que QUE?! Ay esos mensajeros. De seguro pesaba mucho para ellos y tuvieron que llamar a otro para que los ayudara, montón de inútiles. No te preocupes Adrien, me asegurare de que recibas tu regalo esta noche" luego de un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de Adrien a la vez que ignoraba por completo a Nino

"¡no seas una cobarde! Pareces una bebé ¡literalmente!" terminó regañandola Alya a su amiga por su forma tan infantil de comportarse ¡solo iba a entregar un regalo, no ha decirle la fecha de la boda y la luna de miel!

"si que está comiendo de la palma de tu mano Bourgeois" fue lo que le dijo Mark sarcásticamente una vez que Chloe se acercó a ellos, recibiendo una mirada fulminante que ni lo inmutó

"¿que le compraste?" preguntó Sabrina al tener una idea de la conversación de su amiga con el modelo

Aunque no esperaba lo siguiente

"nada, tú lo harás, y más te vale que sea fabuloso y sobretodo que no llegue tarde"

Mark frunció el ceño y se colocó a un lado de la rubia "espera, espera ¿que le compraras a Adrien? ¿Y por que le ordenas a Sabrina algo que tú tienes que hacer?"

"eso no te incumbe"

"soy tu empleado así que si me incumbe"

"no te pago para que escuches cosas privadas"

"tú no me pagas, lo hace tu papá" mientras ellos se alejaban por sus cosas, a la vez que discutían, Sabrina se dio un facespalm negando con la cabeza

"y ahí van otra vez" dicho esto, fue a seguirlos al igual que revisaba en la internet algo que fuese adecuado para Adrien

"Marinette tu puedes" dijo Alya por enésima vez a su amiga, la cual parecía que había recuperado el valor

Entre tanto, Nino hacia lo mismo con el modelo "insiste amigo"

Apenas iba a decir algo, cuando escuchó el claxon de su limusina "debo irme, sesión de fotos" después de eso se despidió y subió al vehículo, para desgracia de la franco-china

"¿porque no puedo decir lo que hago?" se dijo Marinette desanimada

"aah sería 'hacer lo que dices' amiga" le corrigió la morena

"eso quise decir"

En el caso de Nino, el DJ se hallaba seguro de si mismo, pues por nada del mundo permitiría que su mejor amigo pasara su cumpleaños amargado "tal parece que debo arreglar unas cosas con el papá de Adrien" con la decisión ya tomada y estando muy positivo, se encaminó a la mansión de los Agreste a enfrentar al padre de su amigo

* * *

Si, ya sé que tardé mucho en publicar, han habido muchas cosas aquí y quería publicar otros dos capítulos para 'blacklight' pero al final decidí en volver aquí, aprovechando que tengo las ideas en mente

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


End file.
